Mémoire
by Kaaru
Summary: Quand Hinata Hyuuga vit cette arme pointée sur Naruto Uzumaki, elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour faire barrage entre son agresseur et lui. Résultat, c'est elle qui a tout pris. Pas le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences. Seulement agir dans le seul but de le protéger.
1. Résumé et Prélude

**Mémoire **

UA **•** Psychologie **• **Amour/Amitié **•** Drame

Avec **Hinata Hyuuga,** **Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno & Temari No Sabaku** en personnages principaux.

**.**

Quand Hinata Hyuuga vit cette arme pointée sur Naruto Uzumaki, elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour faire barrage entre son agresseur et lui. Résultat, c'est elle qui a tout pris. Pas le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences. Seulement agir pour le protéger.

_La jeune femme n'avait pas l'air apeuré pour un sou. Ses lèvres boursouflées et bleuit esquissaient même l'ombre d'un sourire. Elle semblait sereine, comme si elle avait accompli une mission et qu'elle partait sans regrets. À_ _quelques mètres d'elle,_ _Naruto était comme désespéré, les épaules secouées par des sanglots silencieux. À cet instant, il n'en avait rien à faire de montrer sa faiblesse devant ses types, d'être aussi vulnérable. Mais ce qui allait suivre, allait l'anéantir à tout jamais. Le détruire.  
_  
_**« Je.. Je vous en supplies.. Laissez la retourner avec les autres. Je vous en pris, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez. Absolument tout,**__ geignit-il le front contre le sol. __**»**_

_L'homme à la chevelure rousse et aux nombreux piercings eut un cruel sourire quand il enleva le cran de sécurité de l'arme pour la presser davantage sur la tempe de la brune à ses pieds._

_**[...]**_

_**« Ceux qui on quelqu'un à protéger sont faibles et perdent toujours de vue ce qui est important. Il faut détruire cette faiblesse si nous voulons ta haine. Et tant qu'un de tes précieux amis n'aura pas clamsé, tu ne nous prendra pas au sérieux, alors... »**_

_Et le coup de feu résonna dans le bar. Des éclaboussements de sang tâchèrent le visage de Naruto. Des éclaboussements de __son__ sang à **elle**._

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Prélude,**

**ou un récapitulatif de ma misérable vie sentimentale.**

**.**

_« L'amour. Le vrai, le brut. Celui qui vous frappe tel un puissant éclair, ravageur et qui vous tient. Du premier regard jusqu'au dernier souffle, il ne vous lâche plus... »_

Depuis notre tendre enfance, il avait toujours été le gamin dynamique et joyeux de la troupe. Mais ce jour-là, quand je croisai le céruléen de ses iris, ma vie prit un sens. Mon cerveau fit tilt et je compris enfin ce que j'étais venu faire sur cette Terre. À l'âge de quatre ans, je trouvais le but de ma vie. Ce que je vis dans ses yeux me déstabilisa fortement. Contrairement aux autres fois, ils ne contenaient aucun sourire, aucune malice, aucun bonheur, aucune joie. Seulement une profonde solitude et une tristesse indéchiffrable. Ce fameux jour, je me promis que ce regard vide et sans éclat n'existerait plus, grâce à moi. Au fil des années, cette futile promesse infantile devint un devoir à accomplir à tout prix. Ayant toujours été une fillette très timide de nature, je n'avais jamais pus lui parler sans flancher sous son sourire idiot. Mais pour lui venir en aide, je devais devenir mentalement plus forte. Je devais devenir forte afin de pouvoir supporter son malheur avec lui, voir l'effacer. Il fallait que j'aie sa volonté de fer, son énergie, son charisme et sa détermination sans faille. L'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui était tel que cela en devenait vital pour moi de changer pour l'aider. Il était peut-être qu'à sens unique, car il ne voyait que la belle fleur de cerisier, mais je n'étais pas jalouse. Son bonheur et son sourire me suffisait largement.

À seize ans, j'avais appris à gérer ma timidité maladive, à m'affirmer et à avoir plus confiance en moi. L'amour que je lui portais était toujours présent, mais avec plus d'intensité. Je faisais des efforts monstrueux sur ma personnalité, sans la changer, mais en l'empêchant d'être une des raisons pour lesquelles je n'allais pas lui parler. J'avais souvent pensé à lui avouer mes sentiments, histoire de faire avancer les choses et d'amorcer un rapprochement plus intime, mais ce n'était jamais le bon moment. Le pire était que tout le monde semblait au courant qu'il ne m'était pas indifférent. Sauf lui. À presque vingt ans, je m'étais décidée sur un coup de tête de lui faire part de mes sentiments lors d'une petite fête entre amis, mais il y a eu comme un imprévu. Un imprévu que personne ne souhaiterait rencontrer : **la mort**.

**.**

**Blalah de Kāru  
**

_**Mémoire**_, c'est une fanfiction **NARUTO** avec comme personnage central, Hinata Hyuuga. Tous les _autres_ personnages du manga seront également présents et tous auront leur petit voir grand moment de gloire. Tous les deux chapitres il y aura un OS, il sera souvent en rapport avec celui qu'il suit ou qu'il précède et sera donc rarement hors-sujet. Ils serviront à mieux comprendre l'histoire et aussi d'échappatoire personnel. Pour le moment, deux tomes sont prévus à cette histoire.

**.**

_Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto - Pour le reste : Kāru, tous droits réservés.__**  
**_


	2. Fin de journée pas si banale

_"Faisons d'un rêve la réalité d'aimer."_  
**Chapitre I : Fin de journée pas si banale.**

**.**

Point Of View **Hinata Hyuuga**  
**Université Bunkagu, le jeudi 16 juin 2011 à 15h48.**

.

**« Merci d'avoir attentivement suivi ce dernier cours de l'année en ma compagnie,** déclara le vieux professeur d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre dans le grand amphithéâtre. **J'espère que cette année vous a été bénéfique et que toutes les personnes ici présentes ont réussi leur examen de fin de deuxième année qui est décisif pour votre avenir. »**

Quelques étudiants bombèrent leur torse, confiants et fiers, d'autres déglutirent moins sûr. Moi, je me contentais d'écouter.

**« Enfin bon. Vous savez tous que je n'enseignerais plus l'année prochaine. Je pense qu'après trente-cinq ans de service dans cette université, j'ai le droit à une retraite bien méritée,** ria-t-il. **Sinon, ceux qui voudront rester en contact avec moi pour diverses raisons, je suis joignable ! Il suffit de me demander mes coordonnées à la fin du cours. Pour finir, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances et tout le bonheur du monde pour votre futur. Sur ce, au revoir les jeunes ! »**

La sonnerie choisit ce moment précis pour retentir, m'arrachant un sourire. Toujours aussi ponctuel, ne puis-je m'empêcher de constater. Je rangeai mes affaires à la hâte, sortis un paquet emballé, saisis mon sac et descendis les marches de l'amphithéâtre en direction de mon ancien professeur. Ce dernier saluait de la main quelques étudiants qui sortaient et discutait activement avec d'autres. Tenant fermement mon paquet, je me dirigeais vers lui.

**« Mademoiselle Hyuuga !** s'exclama-t-il en me souriant chaleureusement. **Une de mes meilleurs élèves –et une des plus jolies aussi ! »**

Suite au compliment, je ne pus empêcher le rouge de me monter aux joues. Il exagérait, je n'étais pas non plus extraordinaire !

**« Je me souviens que votre mère était brillante à votre âge ! C'est de famille j'ai l'impression ! Je suis sûr que vous excellerez dans le métier que vous choisirez. Puis-je vous demander quel métier prévoyez-vous de faire ?** me demanda-t-il en me couvant de son regard bienveillant. **»**

J'eus un pincement au cœur suite à l'évocation de ma défunte mère, morte un vingt-cinq décembre alors que j'allais fêter mes cinq ans et Hanabi ses neuf mois. Ce fut la première et dernière fois que je vis mon père pleurer. Après ce drame familial, il devint un être froid et impassible ne montrant plus ses véritables sentiments.

**« Euh... Je me dirige vers attachée de presse, mais je suis encore confuse. J'aime beaucoup la photographie aussi donc...**  
**- Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle Hyuuga. Je sais que quoi que vous choisissiez comme métier, vous assurerez !** me confirma-t-il, semblant très sûr de lui.  
**- Merci, professeur Jiraya. Tenez c'est pour vous et votre femme,** lui dis-je en lui tendant mon présent. **»**

Le professeur Jiraya enseignait la littérature à l'université Bungaku depuis plusieurs années déjà. Je le connaissais assez bien car il était le tuteur de deux de mes amis avec sa femme, la belle Tsunade Koichi, actuellement directrice du collège/lycée de Konoha. Il était plutôt réputé pour ses explications claires et précises ainsi que sa facilité à instaurer un lien entre lui et ses élèves.

Alors que je discutais de l'examen avec trois de mes camarades, mes yeux dérivèrent sur la grande horloge de la salle qui affichait trois heures cinquante et une de l'après-midi. Si je ne m'activai pas, j'allais être en retard.

**« Excusez-moi tout le monde, mais j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire.** Je me tournais vers le professeur Jiraya et continuais** : Merci beaucoup de m'avoir enseigné autant de choses qui me seront utiles dans ma vie futur. Je ne l'oublierais pas. Et puis nous nous reverrons sans doute en octobre. »**

Sur ce, je pris la direction du parking d'un pas pressé, farfouillant en même temps dans mon sac à la recherche de mes clés. J'avais mon permis depuis peu ; paperasse faisant ma fierté. Et pour cause : je l'obtins sans erreur au bout de la seconde fois. Cinq minutes plus tard, je cherchais toujours mes clés quand je bousculais accidentellement quelqu'un.

**« Pardon,** marmonnais-je sans vraiment faire attention à la personne. **»**

Malgré tout, je réussis à apercevoir deux yeux d'un marron chocolat me scrutant hébétés, mais mon attention fut vite détournée quand je brandis mon trousseau d'un air vainqueur. Sans plus attendre, j'entrais dans ma Clio violette et démarrais au quart de tour en direction de Konoha.

.

Point Of View **Karin**  
**Appartement de Karin & Hinata, le jeudi 16 juin 2011 à 15h57.**

.

Rageusement, je reboutonnais ma chemise à carreaux alors que l'homme derrière moi semblait avoir du mal à remettre son jean. Ça faisait cinq minutes qu'il bloquait savais que cet individu était gravement atteint, mais au point de ne pas savoir comment remettre un pantalon, il y avait quand même des limites ! Je soufflais bruyamment, lui indiquant clairement mon exaspération.

**« Peut-être que si tu dé-zippais ta braguette, t'arriverais à mettre ce fichu pantalon ! »**

J'entendis le bruit significatif d'une braguette que l'on descend, puis un soupir de soulagement. Il était définitivement atteint, me lamentais-je intérieurement. Je ne savais vraiment pas pourquoi je venais de coucher avec lui, n'étant pas sous l'influence de l'alcool, je me posais des questions sur ma propre santé mentale. En moins d'une semaine, nous l'avions fait trois fois et je ne m'en remettais pas ! Une main m'effleura l'épaule me faisant sursauter.

**« Enlèves tes sales pattes et sors de chez moi. Ma colocataire risque de débarquer d'une minute à l'autre et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle tombe sur un imbécile dans ton genre,** grinçais-je en me levant. **»**

Il poussa un soupir lourd de sens que je fis mine d'ignorer, le laissant bouder dans son coin. Pendant ce temps, je remettais mes lunettes sur mon nez et me dirigeais vers ma cuisine où je me servis un grand verre d'eau. La brève fraîcheur de mon verre ne m'ayant pas suffit, je décidais d'aller prendre une douche. En plus cela tombait bien : je ne sentais pas la rose. Quand je fus dans la salle de bain, je me déshabillais et entrais dans la cabine. L'eau glaciale qui glissa sur ma peau me fit un bien si immense que j'en frissonnais de contentement. J'avais réussi à me détendre quand un bruit suspect se fit entendre dans mon dos et alors que j'allais me retourner pour en connaître l'origine, deux bras d'homme encerclèrent ma taille et un torse, plutôt musclé, se colla à moi.

**« L'eau est plutôt froide pour une femme aussi chaude que toi,** me susurra-t-on à l'oreille.** »**

Je frémis à cette voix doucereuse, n'étant pas insensible au geste de la personne, mais il fallait que je garde mon sang froid. Je répliquais donc sèchement :

**« Je ne crois pas que l'on s'est bien compris tout à l'heure. »**

Je me délivrais de son emprise pour me retourner dans sa direction, nullement perturbée par ma nudité. J'étais parfaite, pourquoi en avoir honte ? J'accrochais son regard violet de mes yeux rouges.

**« Dégage de chez moi. »**

J'eus à peine finit de prononcer ma réplique qu'il me plaqua contre la paroi de la douche avec force, mais sans grande violence. Pour qui se prenait-il ce mec ? Il croyait peut-être qu'étant une femme je ne pouvais pas me défendre ? L'imbécile se mettait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au trognon. Depuis le temps que l'on se connaissait en plus !

**« Cesses trois minutes de cracher du venin et laisse toi aller Karin,** me dit-il le plus calmement du monde, aucunement touché par ma précédente phrase. **»**

J'allais lui envoyer ma main au visage quand il m'embrassa. Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, trop bouleversée par les diverses sensations qui commençaient à se faire ressentir au plus profond de moi, puis j'y répondis finalement rendant le baiser passionné et me laissant submerger par une vague de plaisir. J'avais au moins une bonne heure devant moi avant l'arrivée de ma colocataire, autant la gaspiller à rendre mon corps et celui de mon amant aussi propre que possible. C'était sûr que j'allais encore m'en vouloir après, mais comment pouvais-je décemment refuser une partie de jambe en l'air avec un apollon, d'une bêtise affligeante mais néanmoins charmante, qui en redemandait ? Juste impensable.

.

Point Of View **Hinata Hyuuga**  
**Ecole maternelle de Konoha, le jeudi 16 juin 2011 à 16h46.**

.

Mon université se trouvait à quarante-cinq minutes du centre de Konoha, une ville japonaise réputée pour ces grandes entreprises et ses ramens. C'était aussi la ville qui m'avait vu naître. Heureusement pour moi, j'étais arrivée à temps pour la sortie des maternelles et actuellement, je me trouvais devant la porte des _**Petits Monstres B**_. Kurenaï étant absente pour affaire, j'avais la charge de récupérer son fils tous les soirs de la semaine, de le garder quelques heures et d'ensuite le déposer chez son parrain, Shikamaru. Étant sa marraine, je ne m'en plaignais pas, car j'adorais littéralement mon filleul. Sur cette dernière pensée, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit et une ribambelle de petits monstres allèrent rejoindre leurs parents, grands-parents, nourrices, oncles...

**« Tata ! »**

Je me mis à croupis et accueillis entre mes bras, une petite tornade rouge et noir.**  
**  
**« Doucement Asuma,** lui intimais-je en riant doucement. **»**

Mon filleul était tout bonnement adorable avec sa bouille d'ange. Il possédait une peau blanche et fine, des cheveux aux boucles noirs de jais et de grands yeux rouges à spirales, comme sa mère. Le tout avec un air espiègle constamment collé au visage. Il avait hérité du prénom de son père, mort quelques mois avant sa naissance dans un tragique accident.

**« On va goûter dans ton restaurant ?** me demanda-t-il d'une voix irrésistible. **»**

En réalité, il parlait du café/bar où je travaillais, _Le Tebanasu_, car évidemment, je ne possédais pas de restaurant. Ce n'était pas du tout prévu au programme, mais tout ce qu'Asuma veut, il l'obtient d'une manière ou d'une autre. Avec ces mimiques, il savait tous nous faire fondre et c'était exactement ce que je faisais en ce moment : je fondais devant son regard carmin luisant d'espoir.

**« On va goûter au restaurant,** soupirais-je vaincue.  
**- CHOUETTE ! **s'écria-t-il heureux en me lâchant pour sautiller partout. **»**

Il se dirigea vers son porte-manteau, prit ses affaires pour ensuite revenir vers moi et se saisir à nouveau de ma main.

**« On y va !** s'exclama-t-il plein d'entrain. **»**

Je souris et nous sortîmes de l'établissement pour nous rendre au café/bar avec ma voiture. Une fois sur place, nous entrâmes dans _Tebanasu_ où je saluais plusieurs de mes collègues. Nous nous installâmes à une table près d'une baie vitrée. Asuma était très agité, ne tenant pas une minute sur son siège.

**« Que veux-tu prendre ? **lui demandais-je après lui avoir fermement demandé de se calmer.  
**- Un croissant et du chocolat froid ! »**

Je passais la commande du petit monstre et me pris un pain au chocolat avec une limonade bien fraîche. Quand nous fûmes servis, je commençais à manger en écoutant le récit de la journée de mon filleul qui au passage se mettait du chocolat partout autour de sa petite bouche.

**« Mange proprement Asuma. **  
**- Oui, oui tante Hinata. »**

Alors que j'entamais ma limonade, ayant fini ma viennoiserie, j'aperçus une tête blonde pénétrer dans _Tebanasu_. Et pas n'importe quelle tête blonde : _Naruto._ Celui qui faisait battre mon cœur depuis de nombreuses années et que j'aimais incommensurablement. À un point tel que j'essayais de changer pour lui, pour qu'il me remarque enfin. Il est la raison du pourquoi je vivais encore, car nombre de fois j'avais voulu mettre fin à ma misérable vie, n'étant qu'une moins que rien aux yeux de ma famille et de certaines personnes. Je ne pourrais pas dire à quel moment je tombais amoureuse de lui, mais le moment où il était devenu ma raison de vivre fut la fois où j'avais croisé son regard dénué de joie ce qui m'avait beaucoup ébranlée. Maintenant, j'essayais de devenir une personne digne d'être son amie. Je ne demandais pas son amour, juste son attention et son amitié. Quand ses yeux croisèrent les miens, mon cœur fit un bond monumental dans ma poitrine et mes joues se colorèrent d'un rose vif.

**« Salut Hinata, ça faisait un bail ! **  
**- Ah, euh.. Bonjour Naruto,** bégayais-je lamentablement. **»**

J'avais développé une timidité assez gênante envers Naruto et pourtant, il ne semblait pas s'en formaliser.

**« TONTON'RUTO, TONTON'RUTO !** le héla Asuma qui voulait absolument le saluer à sa manière.  
**- Ah, tu es là petit monstre ! »**

Le petit monstre en question tapa de sa petite main dans celle de Naruto tel une mini racaille. Ce qui me fit sourire tendrement. Le blond se tourna ensuite vers moi et je pus donc l'observer pour la énième fois : des cheveux d'une blondeur comparable à un champ de blé en été, une peau halé paraissant douce au toucher, un regard bleu lagon me rendant toute chose quand je le croisait, trois cicatrices sur chacune de ses joues lui donnant des airs sauvages, un sourire idiot que j'affectionnais beaucoup, un corps de rêve qui semblait être quotidiennement entretenu...

**« J'peux m'asseoir en votre compagnie à toi et au petit monstre ?** me demanda-t-il en me sortant de sa contemplation. **»**

Il ébouriffa les cheveux d'Asuma qui lui tira la langue pour le surnom.

**« Ouais, bien sûr. »**

Il s'assit donc à notre table, face à moi et commanda un soda. Asuma babilla une nouvelle fois sur sa journée, Naruto l'écoutant avec un sérieux presque hilarant. Quand une serveuse déposa un autre chocolat froid devant le nez de mon filleul, cela eut le don de le faire taire. Après quelques minutes d'un silence reposant, l'Uzumaki engagea la conversation et nous discutâmes de tout et de rien. Lui parlant plus que moi, étant donné la morosité de ma vie actuelle qui contrastait cruellement avec son train de vie plus dynamique. Je buvais ses paroles, riant à chacune de ces anecdotes personnelles, compatissante à chacun de ses problèmes. Je fus désolée d'apprendre qu'il avait arrêté ses activités sportives pour pleinement se consacrer à ses études culinaires et au fait qu'il faillit perdre son travail à _Ichiraku_ à cause d'un querelle sans importance. Par contre, je fus ravie d'apprendre qu'il avait enfin trouvé un appartement convenable en ville et qu'il avait adopté un chiot errant qu'il avait trouvé sur le bord d'une route de campagne. Durant tout son monologue, mon sourire était intarissable tellement j'étais heureuse de me trouver auprès de lui après tout ce temps. Depuis mars que je n'avais pas eu une aussi longue conversation avec lui, le croisant parfois dans la rue ou à des soirées de nos amis communs.  
Une heure et demie plus tard, nous parlions toujours aussi activement, le visage du petit monstre sur mes cuisses et son gilet le recouvrant de la fraîcheur du restaurant, quand il lâcha une nouvelle qui me fit vite déchanter.

**«** **Comme ça fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu, tu ne sais pas que Sakura et moi sommes officiellement ensemble. Bah voilà, je te le dis,** m'avoua-t-il avec un sourire en coin et son regard encré dans le mien. **»**

Suite à l'annonce, mon sourire se fana petit à petit en réalisant l'importance de ses paroles. Il sortait avec Sakura. Je déglutis avec difficulté, la gorge nouée. J'essayais de garder mes sanglots au plus profond de moi, mais cela était moins facile qu'il n'y paraissait, car tout ce à quoi je croyais et m'accrochais jusque-là partaient en fumée. Bien sûr, je m'étais toujours imaginé qu'un jour la Haruno retournerait les sentiments de Naruto. Mais il y a un monde entre l'imaginaire et la réalité. Un monde dans lequel je venais de tomber, durement. Je m'étais bercée d'illusions pendant tellement de temps que cela me paraissait irréel qu'il me dise ça maintenant. Je me trouvais égoïste et naïve. Égoïste d'avoir pensé, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, que tous mes efforts pour changer seraient un jour récompensés par son amour que j'aurais amplement mérité et naïve d'avoir rêvé à des choses qui ne se réaliseront jamais. J'étais définitivement trop bête. Je ne ressentais pour lui aucune joie. Je ne ressentais même pas de la jalousie envers Sakura. Pour tout dire, je ne ressentais absolument rien à cet instant précis. J'étais comme vide avec une envie de pleurer plus forte que jamais.

**« Je.. **commençais-je, mais si je continuais j'allais craquer c'était sûr. **»**

Mes longs cheveux coupèrent notre échange visuel et je jetais un coup d'oeil à l'heure sur mon portable qui se trouvait dans ma poche. Je sentis alors une larme solitaire parcourir la moitié de ma joue pour ensuite glisser sur mon nez et venir mouiller l'écran de mon téléphone.

**« Il est tard et.. je dois déposer Asuma chez Shikamaru. »**

Je pris le plus doucement du monde l'endormit dans mes bras et me relevais en faisant exprès de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.

**« Au revoir Naruto,** reniflais-je en quittant _Tebanasu_. **»**

Je partis le plus vite possible vers ma voiture, priant afin qu'il ne décide pas de me rattraper, car à présent les larmes coulaient abondamment le long de mes joues. J'installais mon filleul toujours assoupit dans son siège auto et l'attachais. Je m'installais ensuite du côté conducteur et d'une main fébrile je voulus démarrer la voiture, mais ce fut plus fort que moi et je m'écroulais sur le volant, laissant des sanglots sortir de ma gorge. C'était fini, je n'avais plus de but. À quoi pouvais-je bien servir maintenant ? A rien. J'avais toujours servis à rien. Et me rendre compte de ça maintenant, après tant d'années et tant d'effort, me faisait atrocement mal.

.

Point Of View **External**  
**Appartement Nara- No Sabaku, le jeudi 16 juin 2011 à 18h49.**

.

Tranquillement affalé sur le canapé, le visage serein et les yeux fermés, un jeune homme dormait paisiblement. Plongé aux pays des moutons ninjas bleus et roses depuis un bon moment, il ne se souciait pas qu'un danger planait au-dessus de sa tête, un danger qui répondait au prénom de _Temari_. La jeune femme pencha un peu plus le verre et l'eau se renversa sur le visage du bel endormit qui bondit du canapé, paniqué.

**« Arrgprouff,** réussit-il à articuler.  
**- Allez debout, gros fainéant ! T'as du boulot,** ria gutturalement Temari en lui tapotant l'épaule. **»**

Le gros fainéant, qui n'était autre que Shikamaru Nara lui-même, mit un certain temps à remettre ses idées en place et à calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Quand ce fut le cas, il se dirigea vers leur chambre ne manquant pas de bousculer sa petite amie au passage. Ce qui la fit rire doublement, elle adorait quand son homme était en rogne et marmonnait des choses pas très gentilles, ça le rendait terriblement sexy !

**« Tu sais que tu es vraiment chiante, quand tu t'y met !** s'écria-t-il en plongeant dans son armoire à la recherche d'habits.  
**- Moi aussi je t'aime Shika',** sourit-elle en finissant le fond de son verre.  
**- Franchement je me demande pourquoi je suis avec toi, je devais être shooté à je ne sais quoi, le jour où j'ai accepté de sortir avec toi !** se plaignit-il en attrapant une paire de chaussettes qui traînait là. **»**

La blonde aux quatre couettes, nullement touchée par les propos de son cher et tendre, se dirigea vers le canapé en cuir avec un chiffon et nettoya l'eau qui y était pour ensuite s'asseoir à la place où, jadis, un homme brun à la coupe d'ananas dormait. Elle alluma la télévision sur la chaîne de sa série du moment. Shikamaru de son côté alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, mais il en ressortit bien vite quand la No Sabaku l'appela.

**« Quoi ?** répondit-il agressivement. **Je suis déjà en retard, là. **  
**- Si tu t'étais pas endormi comme un vieux crouton, tu ne le serais pas, alors fermes là et vas me chercher un paquet de réglisse !** l'engueula-t-elle. **»**

Étonnement, le jeune Nara fit ce que Temari lui demanda. Il alla donc lui chercher un paquet de bonbon en traînant des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine. Il ouvrit le placard et se saisit du paquet pour ensuite re-traîner des pieds jusqu'au salon et le lui tendre.

**« Merci mon Shikamaru d'amour,** le remercia-t-elle en gloussant.  
**- Ouais, Ouais... »**

Avant qu'il ne reparte s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau, elle lui fit un petit bisou sur la bouche bien mérité. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'on allait savoir si Selena irait avec Sefan ou Ramon, la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit dans tout l'appartement. Temari pesta, mais se leva quand même pour aller ouvrir la porte. Elle se préparait à agresser cette personne qui débarquait au mauvais moment, mais son irritation retomba d'un coup quand elle tomba nez à nez avec Hinata et Asuma, surtout quand les yeux rougis par les pleurs de son amie rencontrèrent les siens.

**« Hinata, est-ce-que ç..  
- Asuma s'est endormit,** la coupa la Hyuuga, lui mettant le précité dans les bras**. Demain j'irais le chercher et je vous le ramènerais à la même heure. Ensuite je verrais avec Shikamaru pour savoir qui le prendra ce week-end, mais comme je ne fais rien, bah je le prendrais pour que vous soyez en amoureux,** continua-t-elle en remettant bien la lanière de son sac à main sur son épaule. **  
- Tu veux en parler ?** demanda la No Sabaku au bout d'un moment**.  
- Non, je vais y aller,** conclut Hinata**. »**  
**  
**Hinata embrassa le haut du crâne d'Asuma, salua son amie de la main et descendis les escaliers.

.

Point Of View **Hinata Hyuuga**  
**Appartement Karin & Hinata, le jeudi 16 juin 2011 à 19h15.**

****.

Je fis tourner la clé dans la serrure de mon appartement avec un soulagement non feint. J'allais enfin pouvoir pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps à l'abri des regards. J'ouvris la porte et pénétrais dans mon grand salon. À peine j'eus mit un pied dans celui-ci que Karin me sauta dessus.

**« Hina ! On va en boîte ce soir. »**

J'interprétais sa phrase comme une affirmation. Dommage pour elle, mais j'avais déjà un plan de prévu ce soir : pleurer jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Je secouais donc négativement la tête.

**« Non !** lui dis-je catégoriquement en prenant la direction de notre grand salon.  
**- Oh aller,** **Hinata !** **Ne sois pas si coincée...** râla-t-elle. **»**

Je stoppais ma marche et me renfrognais, carrément blessée. Moi, coincée ? Et puis quoi encore ! Je me savais timide mais certainement pas coincée, ça non !

**« D'abord je ne suis pas coincée, ensuite je n'irais pas en boîte et encore moins avec toi. J'ai passé une mauvaise fin de journée donc laisse-moi tranquille ! »**

Karin arqua un sourcil, suspicieuse. Elle semblait essayer de lire en moi à la recherche de je ne sais quoi. Ce qui commença à fortement m'agacer, moi, une personne plutôt calme et posée.

**« Quoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui ?** elle ne me laissa pas répondre et le fit à ma place. **Cela concerne Naruto, c'est ça ?** me demanda-t-elle en se calmant un peu et en vrillant ses iris rouges dans mon regard dénué de pupille. **»**

Voilà une des raisons qui fait de Karin ma meilleure amie, elle me comprenait en un simple regard. Mais même si elle avait trouvé le problème, je ne comptais pas en parler, de peur de m'effondrer en larme à nouveau.

**« Je n'est pas envie d'en parler. **  
**- Viens en boîte ça te permettra d'oublier tes problèmes pour quelques heures au moins. Tu es en vacances, non ?! Et nous ne serons pas seules, il y aura quelques personnes de la bande. »**

Je soupirais à moitié vaincu. Elle n'allait pas me lâcher sinon...

**« Il y aura qui à cette soirée ? **  
**- Cool, tu viens ! Alors il y aura Kiba, Sasuke, Ino, Sai & Sakura,** m'énuméra-t-elle joyeusement. **»**

Je bloquais sur le dernier prénom. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de la croiser le sourire aux lèvres car elle sortait avec l'homme de mes rêves.

**« J'irais pas. Désolée. **  
**- Ah ouais, on pari ? »**

Traduction : je vais en baver.

.

Point Of View **External**  
**Quelque part dans le Parc de Konaha, le jeudi 16 juin 2011 à 19h27.**

.

De longs cheveux se balançaient au rythme d'une lente marche. La propriétaire de cette chevelure faillit percuter un banc, titubant dangereusement sur le long de l'allée d'un parc, trop sonnée par la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre pour ne serait-ce que marcher droit. Il faisait encore jour, les rayons du soleil déclinants légèrement derrière l'horizon. En relevant les yeux de l'objet qu'elle tenait, tout lui paraissait plus coloré, plus lumineux. Ses mains d'un teint pêche tremblaient tellement l'émotion était forte. C'était fou, voire impossible et pourtant là, sous ses yeux humides de larme, cela lui prouvait que tout semblait vrai. Le test était positif : elle était bel et bien enceinte. Et une seule question se posait alors : qu'allait-elle faire ?

**.**

**.**

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●•**L'auteur s'exprime, le peuple se tait.**

_**10/03/13 – 19h37.**_ Bonsoir tout le monde, la réécriture de ce chapitre est enfin terminée ! Elle n'a pas été très compliqué, ce chapitre étant relativement « court » et ne servant qu'à placer le décor. Les autres chapitres suivront plus rapidement qu'avant. Pour ceux qui relisent ce chapitre, j'ai procédé à une modification conséquente : la fiction passe de « fantastique » à « réaliste » donc voilà. Sinon :  
- Eh non, Karin ne sera pas la pouffe de service servant à casser tous les couples et à faire des coups bas. Ici, elle est la meilleure amie d'Hinata. Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de PDV la concernant, mais elle a quand même une place non négligeable dans ma fiction. Vous aurez même le droit à une petite visite de Tayuya, Sakon & Cie dans le chapitre six.  
- Je veux aussi vous faire part de mon aversion pour le personnage de Sakura dans le manga, mais elle reste à exploiter dans les fanfiction. Attendez-vous à entendre parlez d'elle assez souvent : elle m'inspire beaucoup.  
- Pour les deux premiers arcs de ce tome (environ 10 chapitres/5 OS chacun), je peux officiellement dire que les personnages principaux seront : **Hinata Hyuuga** **Naruto Uzumaki **; **Temari No Sabaku** & **Sakura Haruno**.

_**Chapitre dédié à Patrick, 16 ans et demi, un ami partis trop tôt. **_

_**R.I.P 10/03/13**_

**Merci d'avoir lu, Bises**** •**

_**© Kāru. Tous droits réservés**_


	3. Le temps d'une soirée

_"La Vengeance est souvent dû à l'Amour"_

**Chapitre II : ****Le temps d'une soirée****.**

**.**

Point Of View **Hinata Hyuuga**  
**Appartement de Karin & Hinata, le jeudi 16 juin 2011 à 20h15.**

.

Je terminais de faire les lacets de ma converse gauche, marmonnant contre la perspicacité de ma rouquine de meilleure amie et surtout contre son don pour le chantage. Elle m'avait quand même menacé de déménager chez une de ses "supers conquêtes d'une -ou plusieurs nuits beaucoup plus dynamique que moi" en me laissant les charges de l'appartement sur le dos ! _Traîtresse_, sifflais-je intérieurement avant de me relever pour sortir de ma chambre et prendre la direction de celle de la dite traîtresse.

Dès les vingt ans de Karin, nous avions décidé de louer ce petit appartement en centre ville ensemble alors que je n'avais même pas dix-sept ans. Elle souhaitait ne plus être dépendante de sa vieille grand-mère aux pauvres revenus et j'étais sur le point de me faire jeter dehors par mon père. C'était il y a environ quatre ans et à ce moment-là, mon amie aux cheveux rouges possédait déjà un travail dans un magasin de prêt à porter tandis que le banquier personnel de ma _prestigieuse_ famille m'apprenait que je possédais une somme d'argent pharamineuse sur mon compte de la part de ma mère, mais que je ne pourrais toucher qu'à ma majorité. Si au début on arrivait à s'en sortir, cela devint très compliqué quand Karin démissionna de son boulot de vendeuse pour se consacrer pleinement à ses stages rémunérés en études de médecine. Malheureusement, son maigre salaire ne suffisant plus, il fallut trouver une solution afin de payer le loyer et de finir les fins de mois sans se serrer la ceinture. Ce fut suite à cette détresse que je pris la décision de postuler comme serveuse au bar Tebanesu, il y a deux ans. Je m'y suis plu instantanément et c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui.

Arrivée devant sa porte parsemée de posters en tout genre, je frappais sans ménagement, déjà agacer de la soirée qui allait suivre. Malgré ces vingt-quatre ans imminent, Karin restait une éternelle adolescente, fêtarde et gamine.

**« Karin, je suis prête. On peut y aller ! »**

Plus vite nous y serons plus vite nous partirons, enfin plus vite je partirais, c'était logique. Et alors que je commençais à monter des plans plus farfelus les uns des autres afin de m'éclipser sans être vu à la soirée, Karin apparut devant moi dans l'embrasure de sa porte. Elle était habillée d'une courte robe grise moulant son corps sans trop de vulgarité, elle avait aussi lissé ses cheveux et gagné quelques centimètres avec de hauts talons. Ses lèvres glossées s'étirèrent en un sourire ravageur et ses yeux d'un rouge électrique brillaient d'un éclat malicieux.

**« Alors, comment tu me trouves ?** minauda-t-elle en posant comme une mannequin renommée aurait posé pour un célèbre magasine de mode.

**- Un poil plus extravagante que d'habitude,** me moquais-je gentiment. **Dis-moi, tu comptes passer la nuit avec quelqu'un ce soir ? **

**- Non,** me répondit-elle en me dépassant pour se rendre dans le salon. **Je compte passer la nuit **_**chez **_**quelqu'un ce soir,** nuança-t-elle en s'affalant dans le canapé.

**- Donc en gros tu vas « chasser » ..?** ne puis-je m'empêcher de sourire en me plaçant derrière le canapé.

**- Exactement ! »**

C'était juste parfait, elle sera tellement occupée à mettre le grappin sur les plus beaux garçons de la boîte qu'elle ne remarquera même pas ma fuite...

**« Bon, on y va ! »**

Suite à ma réplique, je pris mon sac et commençais à me diriger vers la sortie quand je fus stoppé par la voix de ma meilleure amie :

**« Comment ça "on y va" ? Tu vas y aller dans cette tenue là ? Tu blagues, j'espère ?** m'interrogea-t-elle les yeux ronds.

**- Ben... Non. »**

Elle se leva du canapé et me toisa de haut en bas d'un regard agacé et réprobateur. Je ne connaissais rien à la mode contrairement à Karin ou encore à Ino. Je préférais me cacher dans de large sweat à capuche et être la plus discrète possible avec des couleurs sombre et ternes en accord avec mon humeur habituel que de me trimbaler à droite et à gauche habillée de robes aux couleurs voyantes et aux décolletés monstrueusement plongeants ! Les seuls moments où je m'habillais avec une certaine classe étaient quand je travaillais au bar. L'uniforme de serveuse se composait d'une chemise blanche dont les trois boutons du haut ne servaient à rien, d'une jupe noire lisse m'arrivant au-dessus des genoux ainsi que des chaussures à talon.

**« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi, Hina ?** soupira-t-elle tragiquement en m'empoignant par le bras pour me traîner en direction de sa chambre. **»**

.

Point Of View **External**  
**Dans un hôtel chic au Nord du Japon, le jeudi 16 juin 2011 à 20h21.**

.

Une femme d'âge mûre possédant de longs cheveux noirs ondulant dans son dos nu, avait ses beaux yeux rouges à spirales rivés sur un seul homme._ Le meurtrier._ L'homme qui avait assassiné son aimé, sa vie. Elle se l'était juré, sur la tombe de son mari et sur la tête de son fils, que l'être infâme responsable de ce crime allait salement payer ! Ça la dégoûtait de savoir cet assassin en vie alors que son amour de toujours se faisait ronger et bouffer par les parasites. La vengeance ne le ramènerait pas, elle le savait pertinemment, mais elle en tirerait un minimum de satisfaction de ce semblant de justice. La jolie brune avait fait des pieds et des mains pour avoir des informations sur cet individu et avait bien mis quatre ans à le retrouver et maintenant qu'il était là, elle n'allait pas le laisser filer. Son sang bouillait dans ses veines d'une haine flamboyante et destructrice. Elle regarda la grande horloge de la grande salle puis porta sa flûte de champagne à ses lèvres pour en boire une gorgée. Ensuite, elle se dirigea d'une démarche sensuelle et décidée vers ce type avec la ferme intention qu'il périsse de ses mains. Et elle n'attendrait pas son ami pour cela.

.

**Appartement Nara - No Sabaku, le jeudi 16 juin 2011 à 20h45.**

.

Shikamaru Nara enfila le haut de son smoking, fit le noeud de sa cravate noire, puis se dirigea d'un pas discret vers la porte d'entrée.

**« Tu es chic pour une simple réunion entre collègues** _**Shikamaru**_**,** constata Temari les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur derrière lui. **»**

Le brun ne l'avait même pas entendu se déplacer, ce qui prouvait qu'elle semblait avoir flairé son petit manège depuis un moment. Cependant, il préférait continuer à jouer la carte de l'innocence. D'un mouvement lent et calculé, Shikamaru fit face à sa petite amie et affronta son regard légèrement méfiant de son regard sombre et décontracté. Ses mains se glissèrent nonchalamment dans ses poches de pantalon avant qu'il ne prenne la parole :

**« J'ai sans doute oublié de te dire qu'après cette réunion il y aura une petite réception. Je n'y resterais pas longtemps, j'ai des heures de sommeil à rattraper. **  
- **Oublié, hein ?** l'interrogea-t-elle sceptique. **»**

Le jeune homme observa Temari s'avancer de quatre pas sans le lâcher des yeux, le regard hostile et accusateur. La No Sabaku s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son oreille droite et souffla avec une colère retenue :

**« Ne me prend pas pour une quiche,** _**Nara**_**. Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir qu'avec moi ces choses-là n'ont jamais marché ! »**

Le jeune homme déglutit et se recula de plusieurs pas pour reprendre contenance. Il essaya de garder son calme et son impassibilité face au regard maintenant meurtrier de la furie blonde debout devant lui. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, était qu'elle découvre ce qu'il lui cachait. Cela revenait à la mettre en danger elle aussi et il en était hors de question. Il avait déjà trop perdu dans cette histoire.

**« Je suis déjà en retard, alors tu seras gentille d'arrêter de me soupçonner de je ne sais quoi et de me laisser partir,** tenta-t-il en lui tournant le dos. **»**

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et commença à sortir. Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Temari, légèrement surprise par tant d'audace venant de son flemmard, pour se ressaisir en vitesse et attraper violemment le bras de son petit ami.

**« Eh ! Ecoute..** commença-t-elle piquée au vif.  
- **Non c'est toi qui va m'écouter !** la coupa-t-il en lui saisissant les épaules afin de les faire reculer tous les deux dans l'appartement qu'ils avaient à moitié quitté. **Je te demande juste de me faire confiance Temari. **  
**- Mais tu.. **  
**- Fais-moi confiance,** marmona-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme afin qu'elle se taise. **»**

Puis il s'enfuit, la laissant pantoise face à cet échange vaseux et énigmatique. Il lui cachait quelque chose, elle en était sûre, de plus cela avait l'air d'être quelque chose d'assez important. La jeune femme se rendit dans son salon où le petit Asuma dormait toujours à point fermer sur le grand canapé. Elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la baie vitrée qui donnait sur une grande terrasse et tira sur le rideau marron chocolat. Les derniers rayons de soleil colorèrent la pièce d'un ton sombre. Temari posa son front sur la surface froide et inspira douloureusement. Elle avait un étrange pressentiment qui lui retournait l'estomac. Ce fut pour cela que quand elle vit la silhouette de son amoureux sortir du bâtiment, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent un quart de seconde où elle essaya de faire passer un message du genre _**« Sois prudent »**_ auquel il sembla répondre _**« Ne t'inquiète pas »**_. Puis Shikamaru disparut dans son élégante auto noire. Déterminée, Temari se promit de mettre toutes ces cachotteries au claire une fois qu'il sera revenu...

.

Point Of View **Hinata Hyuuga**  
**Appartement Karin & Hinata, le jeudi 16 juin 2011 à 21h15.**

.

Alors que je m'observais dans le grand miroir à pied que possédait Karin, je m'autorisais à esquisser un micro sourire. Pour une fois dans ma vie, je me trouvais _jolie_. Le temps de mon relooking express, mon amie avait réussi à me faire oublier mes tracas sentimentaux, me remontant légèrement le moral. Ma chevelure ébène était relevé dans un chignon simple et esthétiquement débraillé , le contour de mes yeux étaient maquillés au crayon noir -elle avait un peu forcé sur la dose d'ailleurs, mais ma rouquine d'amie avait surtout assuré pour ce qui était de ma tenue composé d'un haut blanc pailleté qui brillait de mille feux sous la lumière, d'un slim noir soulignant mes courbes qu'elle avait réussi à dénicher au fond de ma commode ainsi que des escarpins noirs pour rehausser ma petite taille.

**« Je te savais d'une grande beauté, mais là tu es **_**magnifique**_** Hinata et je ne comprends pas pourquoi une personne aussi belle que toi se cache derrière des pulls larges et immondes !** m'avoua ma meilleure amie avec son tact légendaire. **»**

Si j'étais aussi belle qu'elle le disait, Naruto m'aurait remarqué, non ? ne puis-je m'empêcher de marmonner intérieurement. À la pensée de l'homme que j'ai toujours aimé, mes yeux commencèrent à piquer furieusement, mais le fait que je ne voulais absolument pas gâcher le travail de Karin m'aida à tenir bon.

**« Hinata, il faut que tu arrêtes de te torturer pour lui,** me dit mon amie ayant perçut ma tristesse. **C'est un idiot fini ce mec ! Franchement, il faut vraiment avoir de la merde dans les yeux pour ne pas remarquer qu'il n'y a aucune autre personne vivante sur cette Terre qui l'aime autant que tu l'aimes ! Il a toujours un train de retard par rapport aux autres. Le jour où il s'en rendra compte et que tu seras pleinement heureuse dans les bras d'un autre, il ne pourra que s'en mordre les doigts...** **»**

Je savais qu'elle avait dit tout cela dans le but de me consoler, mais ces mots me firent plus de mal que de bien. Et honnêtement, je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de me sentir encore plus mal que maintenant. Ce soir je comptais m'amuser un peu et tenter d'oublier, l'espace de quelques heures, mon mal-être. Je ferais tout pour.

**« Il vaut mieux qu'on y aille,** lui rappelais-je. **»**

.

**Restaurant Ichiraku, le jeudi 16 juin 2011 à 21h37.**

.

Nous entrâmes dans Ichiraku, un restaurant familiale situé à l'Est de la grande ville qu'était Konoha. Toute la bande avait l'habitude de se réunir ici depuis notre plus jeune âge. Je saluais Teuchi, qui était derrière les fourneaux et qui était aussi le chef depuis environ quarante cinq années et qui avait eu le plaisir de servir trois de nos génération. Ensuite, nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre table habituelle au fond de la salle où du monde nous attendait déjà.

**« Bonsoir, tout le monde, c'est nous !** s'écria Karin en faisant la bise à Ino qui nous avait vu la première et qui s'était levée. **Au faite, je préviens que Sasuke ne pourra pas venir ce soir, heures supplémentaires à son boulot. Par contre toi, je ne savais pas que tu venais !** reprocha-t-elle à Suigetsu.** »**

A l'annonce de notre arrivée, de nombreuses paires de yeux se tournèrent vers nous pour se fixer plus longuement sur moi. Je les saluais timidement, alors qu'ils m'envoyaient des tonnes de compliments. Etant peu habituée à ce genre de chose, je ne pus que balbutier des remerciements d'une petite voix, gênée. Kiba vint me faire la bise en me glissant un _**« Tu es trop sexy comme ça, ma belle ! »**_ qui me mit encore plus mal à l'aise, si possible. Kiba Inuzuka, un grand brun baraqué, sur-protecteur et coureur de jupons, est mon meilleur ami depuis les couches culottes, nos mères ayant été très proches avant nos naissances. Il a toujours été là pour moi, un genre de confident mais surtout le grand-frère que je n'avais jamais eu. Suite à un discret encouragement de la part de mon frère de coeur, j'osais lever le regard vers les personnes présentes autour de la table : Saï parlait activement avec un Suigetsu qui sirotait un jus de fruit, Ino s'assit avec Karin à côté de Sakura et Naruto qui s'embrassaient langoureusement ne semblant pas avoir remarqué notre arrivée. Apparemment, ma meilleure amie avait omis de me prévenir que la Rose allait venir accompagnée de son petit ami. Je dus me faire violence afin de ne pas pleurer, me répétant mentalement de ne pas craquer. Il me suffisait juste de les ignorer et tout irait pour le mieux, non ? essayais-je de me convaincre. Etant d'une transparence enrageante, j'eus le déplaisir de me faire guider à l'écart par Kiba.

**« Hina...** commença-t-il vainement car je le coupais immédiatement dans son élan de pitié à peine dissimulé.  
**- Je t'en supplie, garde ta pitié pour toi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, Kiba. Tu vois là, Karin a mis une heure à me préparer et je ne veux pas tout gâcher en pleurant comme l'idiote que je suis parce que l'homme dont je me suis solidement amourachée sort avec une autre ! Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je peux faire face à ça sans grands problèmes !** mentis-je assez mal puisqu'il me reprit rapidement.  
**- Justement, je ne crois pas que tu peux faire face à ça **_**seule**_**. »**

Je le fixais avec une colère que je voulais visible. La pitié était vraiment la seule chose que je ne voulais pas lire dans les yeux de mes amis. Naruto vivait sa vie comme il le voulait, la partageant avec Sakura. Juste pour cela, je n'avais pas le droit de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Il me fallait tourner la page et avancer et ce n'était pas avec des personnes compatissantes à mon chagrin que je m'en sortirais, loin de là.

**« Tu sais quoi Kiba ? Pour une fois, je n'aurais pas besoin de ton aide. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire pour passer outre la douleur que je ressens et je compte bien m'occuper de moi-même, seule. Alors maintenant fou moi la paix !** lui lançais-je au visage. **»**

C'était rare les fois où je me mettais en colère, mais là il avait dépassé les bornes. Me croire aussi faible, c'était quasiment insultant ! Je savais que j'étais capable de surmonter ça, comme la fière Hyuuga que j'étais.

_**« Sache ma puce que les femmes Hyuuga sont fortes. Cela ne se voit peut-être pas extérieurement à cause de nos corps frêles et menus, mais nous sommes des durs ! **__résonnèrent les paroles de ma mère dans ma tête.__** »**_

Je partis m'attabler avec les autres à table d'un pas furieux, le laissant en plan sans doute totalement ébahit de mon haussement de ton inhabituel.

**« Salut Hinata ! Ça va ?** me demanda soucieusement Sakura qui avait daigné se décoller de son amoureux pour remarquer ma présence. **»**

A l'entente de sa voix, toute trace d'énervement disparut subitement de mon visage. Je fus à nouveau vide de tout sentiment, le visage impassible. Je tournais négligemment mon regard vers elle, essayant de ne pas croiser les perles bleus de Naruto.

**« Bonsoir Sakura,** me contentais-je de lui répondre en arborant un sourire forcé ressemblant plus à une horrible grimace qu'à autre chose. **»**

Puis je me tournais vers Ino afin de répondre à une banale question qu'elle venait de me poser. Après quelques minutes de politesses, nous commandâmes notre repas et mangeâmes en parlant de tout ce qui nous était arrivé depuis notre dernière rencontre tous ensemble, en mars dernier. Evidemment, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rappeler à tout le monde quelle extraordinaire petite amie faisait la Rose sous les rougissements mal à l'aise de cette dernière. Suite à ses éloges, il y eut un moment de flottement assez gênant où la tension était nettement palpable du côté de Karin et Kiba. Même Ino fusillait sa meilleure amie du regard, agacée. Personnellement, j'avais juste envie de disparaître. Il me fallait du temps et un peu de recul pour accepter que je ne serais jamais celle qui rendra Naruto heureux, cela allait être difficile et prendre beaucoup temps, mais il le fallait.

.

Point Of View **External**

**Sur une autoroute au Nord du Japon, le jeudi 16 juin 2011 à 22h.**

.

Alors qu'il conduisait à toute allure sur une autoroute quelque part au nord du Japon, Shikamaru Nara reçut un appel. Au début il crut à un appel d'une Temari en colère, mais en voyant l'image d'une femme qui n'était pas sa petite amie s'afficher sur son écran tactile, il répondit.

**« Kurenai ? T'inquiète pas je suis un peu en retard mais j'arr..**  
**- Shikamaru,** le coupa-t-elle d'une voix angoissée. **Il faut vraiment que tu rapplique parce que je crois que j'ai fait une énorme bêtise,** lui avoua-t-elle.  
**- Me dit pas que tu t'es chargé de choper ce mec toute seule ?** devina sans peine le brun d'une voix lasse.  
**- Je... Je ne pouvais pas le laisser encore s'échapper ! Il est à côté de moi, inconscient pour trois bonnes heures.** Il y eut un assez long silence qui ne rassura pas la femme quant à la réaction de son ami.  
**- J'arrive,** conclut-il d'une voix grave. **»**

Puis il raccrocha. Le brun serra fortement le volant de ses grands doigts et appuya sur l'accélérateur, dépassant un peu plus les limites de vitesse. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un très mauvais pressentiment. C'était rare ces genres de sensations chez lui, et là cela ne présageait rien de bon. Galère...

.

Point Of View **Hinata Hyuuga**  
**Près de la boîte de nuit Naitokurabu, le jeudi 16 juin 2011 à 22h53.**

.

Les néons de l'enseigne de la boîte de nuit clignotait toute les demis secondes en affichant _« Naitokurabu »_et surtout en nous aveuglant de ses lumières flashys. Nous étions déjà dans la queue depuis plus d'une demie heure et je trouvais les personnes autour de nous plus louches les unes que les autres. Parfois, j'apercevais des regards pervers me reluquer de haut en bas, heureusement que Kiba me surveillait de près, s'empressant de leur lancer des regards noirs dont lui seul connaissait le secret. D'un geste qui se voulait rassurant, sa main serrait la mienne à me la broyer. Malheureusement, nous avions beau être des habitués de cette boîte -enfin surtout Ino et Karin, nous ne faisions cependant pas partis des groupes clichés connaissant le videur magique qui nous laisserait entrer sans que l'on ai à attendre quatre plomb. De là où l'on se trouvait, la musique s'entendait presque comme si nous étions déjà à l'intérieur et même les odeurs de tabac et d'alcool se sentaient de loin. J'en venais à me demander ce que je faisais là.._._ Nous dûmes attendre encore une demi-heure pour enfin pénétrer dans la grande salle. Les odeurs d'alcool, de tabac, de produits illicites et de sueurs m'assaillirent vivement les narines. La musique qui était à un volume que je ne croyais pas pouvoir exister agressait mes tympans. Pourvu que Karin parte vite « chasser » afin que je puisse partir d'ici le plus rapidement. Kiba, Karin, Suigetsu, Naruto et moi nous dirigeâmes vers le bar et nous y installâmes. Ino, Saï et Sakura avaient disparus dans la foule et à mon plus grand malheur, j'étais assise aux côtés de l'Uzumaki. Mes trois amis commandèrent des boissons hyper alcoolisées, alors que moi je me contentais d'un simple panaché. Je comptais conduire ce soir donc valait mieux pour moi que je ne boive pas plus que cela et puis de toute façon je ne tenais pas du tout l'alcool. J'avais largement bu de vodka pour toute une vie lors de l'anniversaire de Suigetsu, le dix-huit février dernier... Trop plongée dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas le blond à mes côtés se pencher vers moi et fut surprise de cette soudaine proximité entre nous. Je faillis même tomber de ma chaise en reculant brusquement.

**« Hinata,** commença Naruto en re-comblant le peu d'espace entre nous. **»**

Je me raidis instantanément quand je sentis la voix rauque de Naruto près de mon oreille, son souffle chaud et régulier contre ma joue ainsi que l'agréable odeur de son haleine alcoolisée et citronnée. Je perdis le fil des évènements et mon coeur s'affola.

**« Tu sais, il faut que je te.. **»

A mon plus grand soulagement, il fut interrompu par Sakura qui venait de nous retrouver.

**« Naruto ! Tu viens danser ?** lui cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre à cause du volume de la musique. **»**

Je sentis son regard bleu se poser sur moi, mais je ne le regardais plus trop concentrée par les bulles éclatants dans mon verre. Puis ils partirent et je pus souffler de soulagement. Dix minutes plus tard, Karin partit « chasser », n'oubliant pas de me dire (ou plutôt de me hurler) qu'elle me surveillait pour ne pas que je m'échappe. Suigetsu s'éclipsa à je ne sais quel moment. Kiba, en grand-frère protecteur qu'il était, me supplia de le biper sur son portable au cas où un pervers s'approchait trop près de moi avant de partir draguer une jolie brune. Je me retrouvais seule au bar à faire du rangement dans mon portable pour passer le temps.

**« Je sens que la soirée va être longue..** soupirais-je pour moi-même. **»**

.

Point Of View **External**  
**Parking d'un hangars au Nord du Japon, le jeudi 16 juin 2011 à 23h17.**

.

**« Comment tu t'es fait ça ?** demanda un jeune homme à une femme brune en pointant le bleu sur sa joue droite.  
**- Attends que l'on soit sur la route, je te raconterais tout depuis le début, **lui dit-elle en fermant le coffre d'une voiture noire où ils avaient précédemment jeté un corps inerte. **»**

Ils montèrent en voiture, le jeune homme au volant et la femme brune du côté passager. Ils démarrèrent et partirent à toute vitesse.

**« Alors ?** l'interrogea-t-il au bout d'un moment. **»**

La femme prit une inspiration et commença son récit :

**« Je suis arrivée vers 20h. Kakashi m'a accompagné puis il est repartis car il était persuadé que je ne le trouverais pas là-bas. Il avait tort, je l'ai tout de suite repéré. Je suis entrée dans cette réception privée sous une fausse identité. Il était là, à vivre le plus normalement du monde !** commença-t-elle d'une voix débordante de sa rage. **J'ai joué de mon charme et il m'a suivi. Je pense qu'il m'avait reconnu depuis le début ou alors il a flairé le piège parce que quand nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls dehors, il m'a frappé,** continua-t-elle en montrant sa joue. **La suite tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir !** termina-t-elle en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège. **»**

Le jeune homme à la coupe d'ananas n'insista pas plus et laissa la femme seule avec ses pensées. Malgré le fait qu'il est récupéré son amie saine et sauve, le mauvais pressentiment de tout à l'heure lui tiraillait toujours les entrailles. Il ne se doutait nullement que ses craintes étaient sur de solides fondations, car dans le coffre de sa voiture, le chloroforme commençait doucement mais surement à ne plus faire effet, mais cela les deux personnes à l'avant ne le savaient pas.

.

Point Of View **Hinata Hyuuga**

**Boîte de nuit Naitokurabu, le vendredi 17 juin 2011 à 00h01.**

.

Minuit passé et toujours aussi seule. Je me doutais bien que Kiba prenait un malin plaisir à repousser tous les mecs bizarres -ou non- entrant dans mon périmètre, alors je pouvais toujours rêver si je voulais être invitée à danser. La vue de Naruto et Sakura en train de se bécoter commençait sérieusement à me dégoûter. J'aperçus Karin s'éloigner de plus en plus de là où je me trouvais, c'était le moment parfait pour m'éclipser de cet enfer. Ce fut suite à cette constatation que je me saisissais de mon sac pour me diriger d'un pas rapide vers la sortie. Ce fut assez laborieux de se frayer un chemin entre ces gens en délire, mais je le fis tant bien que mal. J'apercevais les portes de sortie à quelques mètres à peine quand mon pied trébucha sur quelque chose. Maladroite et malchanceuse comme j'étais, je pensais que j'allais m'étaler comme une crêpe devant tout le monde et ainsi me taper une énième humiliation, mais à la place j'heurtais le torse d'un homme qui me serra contre lui avec force, m'empêchant de tomber.

**«** **Tu sais que tu peux me lâcher, je pense que tu n'as plus rien à craindre...** me dit-il au bout d'un moment. **»**

J'ouvris une paupière puis l'autre, ayant fermé les yeux sous le choc qu'à provoquer le percutement de nos deux corps. Mes doigts étaient fermement accrochés à une chemise blanche et lisse. Doucement, je levais le regard vers mon sauveur, le coeur battant et tombais littéralement dans deux océans chocolatés. Durant une seconde je crus m'y noyer et mon coeur accéléra la cadence. Je ne pus m'empêcher de détailler cet inconnu qui venait de me sauver la mise : sa peau matte brillait d'une fine couche de sueur, ses cheveux noirs et désordonnés le rendaient séduisant à s'en damner, je sentais sous mes doigts des muscles planturesement marqués et il devait faire une bonne tête et demi de plus que moi.

**« Je.. Vraiment.. Enfin.. Désolée, **bafouillais-je le rouge aux joues en m'éloignant de lui, gênée. **»**

Un petit rire lui échappa alors qu'il effaça le semblant de distance que j'avais mis entre nous, me faisant perdre le peu de moyens que je possédais.

**« J'accepte tes excuses à condition que tu acceptes de danser avec moi. »**

J'hésitais une microseconde le temps que mon précédent plan de fuite quitte mon esprit. Légèrement tremblante, je me saisis de la main qu'il me tendait. Il me guida à travers la foule vers la vraie piste de danse où une musique un peu plus douce que les autres était déjà bien entamée. Il lâcha ma main pour glisser ses bras autour de mes hanches d'un geste lent. J'en fus parcourue de frissons. A mon tour, j'agrippais timidement mes bras autour de son cou, étant inexpérimentée dans se genre de situation et appréhendant sa réaction. Il me sourit de toutes ses dents et me rapprocha de lui, nos courbes épousant parfaitement le corps de l'autre. Nous bougeâmes lascivement au doux rythme de la musique. Je n'étais pas très doué en matière de slow malgré mon statut de danseuse -plus précisément ballerine, mais il semblait s'en sortir donc cela compensait mon non-savoir sur les slows.

**« Je m'appelle Reiji,** me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.  
**- Euh... Hinata. »**

Pitoyable. Il devait me trouver pitoyable et se demandait sûrement pourquoi il dansait avec une fille comme moi, pas capable d'aligner deux mots sans bégayer.

**« Tu sais que tu es plutôt mignonne ?** **Surtout quand tu rougis et bégayes. Dis, est-ce moi qui te met dans cet état ? »**

Saturation de compliments. Mon visage brûlait au delà du possible. Cet homme voulait ma mort, c'était certain. Quoi de mieux que la flatterie pour anéantir la jeune femme anxieuse que j'étais. Ma poitrine compressée à son torse ne m'aidait pas à me sentir mieux et ne parlons pas de mon organe vitale. Ma respirations s'était faite irrégulière et j'avais soudainement très chaud. Pourquoi diable réagissais-je ainsi ?

**« Je plaisante,** rigola-t-il en voyant mon expression perdue et confuse. **Tu ne m'as pas l'air bien, tu veux aller boire quelque chose ? »**

J'hochais frénétiquement de la tête, incapable de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot tellement j'étais étourdie par la chaleur. Quand nous quittâmes la piste et nous éloignâmes de la masse de personnes en folie, je me sentis un peu mieux surtout que je n'étais plus collée à lui. Nous nous installâmes au bar où il se commanda une vodka. Ne voulant pas paraître trop cruche, j'acceptais son offre de m'en payer une aussi ; ça n'en était pas une qui allait me mettre dans le même état que la dernière fois. Après un moment, Reiji engagea une banale discussion qui me mis tout de suite plus à l'aise, l'alcool aidant. Je me sentis beaucoup mieux et pus lui parler librement sans bafouiller et avec plus d'assurance. S'en que je fasse vraiment attention, il m'a parut naturelle que je commande une seconde vodka qui fut vite suivie par une troisième puis une quatrième...

.

**02h56.**

.

**« .. Et puis il est tombé dans la piscine ce con !** termina Reiji, hilare. **»**

Un rire frisant l'hystérie m'échappa à la fin de son anecdote personnelle, m'étourdissant un peu plus. Ma tête me tournait vaguement et j'avais constamment chaud, mais je m'en fichais pas mal en faite. Tant qu'une personne aussi agréable et charmant que Reiji était près de moi, faisait attention à moi et _s'intéressait_ à moi : j'en avais cure du reste. Il ne semblait pas avoir de mauvaises attentions envers moi, contrairement aux types louches que Kiba repoussait de mon périmètre tout à l'heure dans la file. Je le connaissais peut-être que depuis quelques heures, mais je lui vouait une confiance sans limites, sans doute à cause de l'alcool. En parlant d'alcool, j'interpellais le barman et commandais une sixième vodka. Il me l'apporta rapidement, me lançant un étrange regard auquel je ne fis absolument pas attention. Alors que j'allais l'entamer, une violente poigne arrêta mon mouvement et me vola ma boisson. A mon plus grand étonnement Naruto se tenait de dos à moi, face à Reiji. Il but dans mon verre et se pencha ensuite vers mon ancien vis-à-vis pour lui glisser des paroles que je ne pouvais entendre à ma distance. Surtout que la musique ne m'aidait pas. Cependant je fus surprise de voir Reiji se lever, le teint devenu livide, avant qu'il ne me salue brièvement et parte brusquement. Outrée et quelque peu en colère que l'ont ait congédié mon ami ainsi, je me levais à mon tour pour me mettre devant mon ami blond qui arborait son sourire idiot qui m'agaça pour le coup.

**« De quel droit te permets-tu de faire ça ?** m'écriai-je en rogne.  
**- Ben..**.fut le seul mot qu'il me sortit, trop surprit de ma réaction. **»**

Son sourire avait disparu. Encore heureux, d'ailleurs ! Je savais que c'était l'alcool ainsi que la colère accumulé depuis cet après-midi qui me faisait réagir comme cela, mais je n'en pouvais plus. Il fallait absolument que ça sorte.

**« Écoute, tu n'es ni mon père, ni Kiba, ni mon petit ami ou quoi ce soit d'autre, donc tu n'avais pas à me faire ça !** m'énervais-je.  
**- As-tu remarqué comment il te faisait boire ? Tu sais très bien que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool et pourtant.. **  
**- Tais-toi !** le coupai-je en criant. **Ne fait pas comme si tu t'intéressais à mon bien-être ou que tu me connaissais par coeur parce que ce n'est pas le cas ! Tu ne sais rien de moi. Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide. Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ? Pourquoi tu gâches tout à chaque fois, hein ? Pourquoi tu.. »**

J'inspirais par à coup, les mains tremblantes de colère. Mes yeux me piquaient et les larmes menaçaient de couler, mais je restais digne malgré tout. Toutefois, la réalité me rattrapa avec une rapidité effrayante : je venais d'élever la voix sur Naruto, lui hurlant des choses horribles. Je risquais de le regarder dans les yeux ; écarquillés, ils me sondaient plus étonnés qu'autre chose. La tristesse que j'y lus ensuite, me foudroya le coeur.

**« Pardon. J'avoue que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça,** s'excusa-t-il. **Je suis ton ami et je pensais bien faire. **  
**- Eh bien tu avais tort !** me sentais-je quand même obligée de lui rétorquer avec méchanceté.** »**

Il ne me répondit pas, se contentant d'un pauvre sourire que je ne lui connaissais pas du tout, puis il partit, disparaissant parmi la foule. Sans aucun doute pour aller retrouver sa petite amie. Je ne savais pas combien de temps je restais plantée là, immobile comme une idiote à retenir mes larmes, mais en me rappelant le départ forcé de mon ami, je me saisis de mon sac et sortis de la boîte avec précipitation. Une fois dehors, je scrutais les environs à sa recherche et avec une chance inouïe, je le trouvais seul de l'autre côté de la rue.

**« Reiji !** le hélais-je en courant vers lui, manquant de m'étaler sur le trottoir plusieurs fois à cause de me étourdissement permanent. **»**

Il parut d'abord étonné pour ensuite esquisser un sourire chaleureux empreint d'une certaine crainte.

**« Ton ami va être furieux, il pense que je t'ai saoulé pour mieux t'avoir dans mon lit. Bien que ce n'était absolument pas mon attention, tu ferais mieux de retourner auprès de lui. **  
**- Il en est hors de question. Je vois très bien que tu n'es pas ce genre de garçon. **»_**  
**_  
Après un moment d'un silence encore un peu tendu, il dit :

**« J'ai déjà appelé un taxi. Tu comptes rentrer comment ?**  
**- J'ai une voiture garé non loin d'ici, mais vu ce que j'ai bu je ne préfère pas prendre le volant. **  
**- Ah..** souffla-t-il seulement. **»**

Après une quinzaine de minutes passé dans le silence et la fraîcheur de la nuit, un taxi s'arrêta à notre niveau. Nous y montâmes tous les deux dedans et alors que le chauffeur démarrait, je remarquais que j'avais oublié mon gilet.

**« Mince !** pestais-je en ressortant de la voiture. **Reiji, j'ai oublié ma veste ça ne te dérange pas de.. **  
**- Ne t'inquiète pas vas y, mais fais vite ! »**

Je me redirigeais vers les portes arrières de la boîte et entrais avec la permission d'un agent de sécurité, je pris tout de suite la direction du bar. Je trouvais comme prévu mon gilet et allais partir quand je vis que mon verre de vodka à moitié vidé par Naruto était toujours là. Je terminais le fond qu'il restait, ne faisant pas attention à l'arrière goût bizarre qu'il avait et repartit de plus bel à l'extérieur. Une fois dans l'auto, le chauffeur nous demanda où nous voulions allés et c'est avec détermination que je lui livrais mon le taxi démarra avec Reiji et moi à son bord, un mal de tête me prit soudainement. Mais j'y passais outre en écoutant les blagues douteuses de mon nouvel ami. Un peu de compagnie ce soir ne me fera pas de mal.

.

Point Of View **External**  
**Sur une autoroute le vendredi 17 juin 2011 à 03h35.**

.

**« Comment va mon bébé ? **demanda tendrement Kurenaï.** »  
- Oh, il va bien. Il a passé la fin d'après midi avec Hinata et là c'est Temari qui le garde, **répondit le jeune homme brun à ses côtés.** »**

Cela faisait un peu plus de vingt minutes qu'il était éveillé et qu'il écoutait attentivement la discussion des deux personnes à l'avant. Hidan n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir qu'il était dans la merde. Et jusqu'au cou ! Ils voulaient le tuer ? Et bien ils allaient mourir avec lui ! S'ils l'avaient enlevés, c'était que ces deux personnes semblaient savoir beaucoup de choses sur lui et ce n'étaient pas bon du tout pour ses affaires. Il n'avait qu'un seul échappatoire, les entraîner dans la tombe avec lui ; eux et leurs quelconques informations. De toute manière il n'avait rien à perdre, autant se tuer avec ces deux imbéciles que de s'échapper sans rien faire au risque de se faire zigouillé par son patron. Furtivement, il se releva de façon à ne pas être vu dans le rétroviseur puis se jeta agilement sur les sièges arrières, faisant du bruit et effrayants l'homme et la femme. Avec rapidité, il passa une main sur la nuque de la personne du côté passager qui semblait être une femme et commença à l'étrangler. Shikamaru, ne s'y attendant pas du tout, fit la chose la plus stupide qu'il n'ait jamais faite : il lâcha le volant dans le but de venir en aide à Kurenaï. Il n'avait juste pas pensé que tout cela avait été calculé à l'avance par leur agresseur aux cheveux blancs qui relâcha la brune avant que le Nara eusse le temps de faire quoi que ce soit pour s'emparer du volant et faire déraper la voiture vers la gauche ; vers le bord de la falaise qu'ils fut ainsi qu'une voiture noire, contenant trois passagers, percuta la rambarde de sécurité pour dévaler la pente raide de la falaise et finir contre un arbre plus bas dans d'atroces bruits de vitres cassées et cris de détresses.

**.**

**.**

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●•**L'auteur s'exprime, le peuple se tait.**

_**18/04/2013 - 23h00. **_Rahlala, franchement je n'en voyais pas le bout ! Pour ma part j'suis assez satisfaite de ce chapitre, cependant excusez-moi pour les horribles fautes qui auraient échappé à mon radar. Sinon :

- Quel horrible cliffhanger je vous fais... Dès le second chapitre en plus x) Et ce n'est pas fini, ce n'est que le commencement chers lecteurs. Bon, je ne vous cache pas qu'il y aura un mort et ce ne sera pas forcément pas celui que vous croyez...

- Pour les fans du couple Temari/Shikamaru, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que ce couple va être mis au devant de la scène pour les prochains chapitres à venir. En ayant le point de vue externe d'une Temari toute chamboulée. En faite, je pense que c'est LE couple de la fiction ! Le passé de Temari est un des plus gros scénarios de la fiction que j'ai travaillé durant des mois, j'espère qu'il vous plaira -j'ai joué dans l'originale et le jamais vu.

- Mon Reiji entre en scène pour y rester assez longtemps. C'est le troisième personnages qui sera le plus "présent" après Hinata et Naruto (une bonne partie du premier tome -surtout la fin- ainsi que tout le second tome). Aux premiers abords, il peut ressembler fortement à Naruto -d'où le coup de coeur de notre Hina, mais plus tard vous verrez que non !

**Merci d'avoir lu, Bises**** •**

_**© Kāru. Tous droits réservés**_


	4. OS N1 : Joyeux Noël, Naruto

_"Ô douce neige tachée de sang."_

**OS N°1 : ****Joyeux Noël, Naruto****.**

**.**

**23 décembre 1996.**

.

Le mois de décembre touchait à sa fin, Noël approchait à grands pas ainsi que la nouvelle année. Dans l'un des immenses jardins recouverts d'un épais manteau blanc du domaine Hyuuga, une petite fille courait sous la neige, attrapant les flocons avec sa langue pour savourer la fraîcheur de l'eau sur cette surface chaude. Ses courts cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés virevoltaient autour de son visage rondouillard au teint porcelaine. Ses joues arboraient un léger rouge naturel et ses grands yeux nacrés brillaient d'émerveillement devant le spectacle que lui offrait la nature. Elle avait toujours adoré l'hiver et la neige, parce que cela avait un rapport avec le doux prénom de sa maman Yuki, signifiant _neige_ en japonais.

**« Hinata, ton bonnet !** s'écria une jeune femme aux longs cheveux naturellement blancs et aux beaux yeux bleus parsemé de tâches grises. **»  
**  
Hinata s'élança vers cette personne et se jeta dans ses bras, en profitant pour humer son odeur maternelle et fraîche qui lui manquait tant ses derniers temps.

**« Maman ! Tu m'avais promis que l'on irait lui acheter un présent pour Noël. Tu n'as pas oublié j'espère ? »**

Cela faisait presque un mois et demi que la petite fille ne cessait d'harceler sa mère avec son histoire d'offrir un cadeau à un certain blondinet, alors il semblait évident que madame Hyuuga n'avait pas oublié !

**« Je sais Hinata, je n'ai pas oublié,** soupira la jeune maman en lui mettant un bonnet violet sur la tête, pinçant sa joue au passage.  
**- On peut y aller tout de suite alors ?** demanda la fillette en sautillant d'impatience, sachant très bien que sa mère ne pouvait dire non.  
**- D'accord,** céda-t-elle en enfilant un long manteau noir qu'elle tenait, jadis, sous le bras. **Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que l'on reste trois heures dans les magasins et.. »**

Hinata ne l'écoutait plus, déjà très loin devant. En voyant sa fille s'éloigner un peu trop, Yuki lui courut après et cria :

**« Mon ange, attends moi ! »**

La fillette pila devant le passage piéton et attendit sagement que sa maman la rattrape et lui prenne la main pour traverser la route. Au bout d'un moment, la Blanche interrogea la petite brune :

**« Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ...? »**

Yuki fut vraiment étonné de voir à quel point le sourire de sa fille s'agrandit. La voir ainsi était rare, mais unique. Des moments dont la jeune mère ne s'en lasserait jamais.

**« Naruto,** lui répondit-elle d'un ton rêveur. **»  
**  
Madame Hyuuga tourna à nouveau son regard vers son enfant et fut de nouveau surprise de croiser ses yeux pétillants de bonheur. Elle en pouffa gentiment, heureuse elle-même. Après quinze minutes de marche, elles arrivèrent dans le quartier commercial où la petite Hyuuga en fit le tour à la recherche du cadeau idéal pour le garçon qui a cette époque là possédait déjà son coeur. Ce fut en passant devant un petit magasin où l'odeur de cuir s'en échappait qu'elle s'arrêta, souriante. Elle avait enfin trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait.

.

**24 Décembre 1996.**

.

Accoudée à la fenêtre du salon, la petite Hinata regardait pensivement le paysage flou et blanc, soufflant de temps à autre sur la vitre pour ainsi provoquer de la buée et y dessiner quelques dessins abstraits, histoire de passer le temps. La villa principale du domaine Hyuuga était en effervescence. Toute la famille ainsi que la cinquantaine de domestique s'attelaient à préparer le grand réveillon de ce soir. Que ce soit en cuisine où dans les chambres d'amis qui seront utilisés par des invités habitant trop loin ; les gens chantonnaient des chants de Noël et les éclats de rires se faisaient plus fréquents qu'à l'accoutumée. Avant l'heure, la fameuse magie de Noël opérait déjà. Hinata, elle, s'ennuyait fermement. Elle trouvait le temps trop long. En fait, elle ne pensait même pas à Noël. Son esprit était plutôt accaparé par l'envie de se rendre à l'orphelinat avec sa mère pour y déposer le cadeau qu'elle avait acheté pour Naruto. Mais voilà, sa maman n'était toujours pas rentrée de sa promenade avec Madame Uchiha. Plus les minutes voir les heures passaient, plus la petite fille désespérait. Si cela continuait ainsi, l'Uzumaki ne trouvera jamais son cadeau au pied du sapin demain, songea-t-elle paniquée. Elle jeta un énième regard par la fenêtre, constatant que le ciel s'assombrissait déjà. Il faisait complètement nuit lorsque la grande horloge sur le mur au papier-peint gris sonna sept heures. Et il n'y avait aucune trace de sa mère à l'horizon.

**« Hinata, tu n'es pas prête ? »**

L'appelée se retourna lentement et aperçu son père en tenue de fête avec dans ses bras sa petite-soeur qui gazouillait des mots intelligibles.

**« Non, père. Mais où est mère ?** demanda-t-elle poliment.  
- **Toujours chez Madame Uchiha, ma fille. Elle ne reviendra que ce soir, pendant la fête. »**

La petite brune tourna son visage vers la fenêtre, observant une dernière fois l'horizon à la recherche d'une silhouette familière puis la retourna à nouveau vers son père et fit la moue.

**« Va te changer, les invités ne vont pas tarder. »**

* * *

Habillée d'une élégante robe rouge, d'un serre-tête de même couleur et de petite ballerines noires, Hinata parcourait la salle bondée d'invités. Quarante-cinq secondes auparavant, elle se trouvait encore compagnie de Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame et Sakura Haruno quand une de ses nombreuses tantes était venu la prévenir que sa mère était revenu. C'est donc d'un pas dansant que l'aînée des Hyuuga se dirigea vers Yuki.

**« Maman !**  
- **Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon ange ?**  
- **Et pour le cadeau de Naruto ? Je veux qu'il est son présent pour le jour de Noël ! »**

La jeune femme aux cheveux blanc s'abaissa à la hauteur de sa fille et ébouriffa ses cheveux d'un geste tendre.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie. Quelque chose me dit qu'il aura son cadeau en se réveillant demain matin,** affirma la femme d'Hyashi Hyuuga en baisant le doux front de sa fille. **En parlant dedemain matin, je ne serais pas là mon coeur. J'ai un reportage important à réaliser. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là pour le déjeuné et tu pourras me dire ce que le Père Noël t'aura apporté. »**

Malgré son jeune âge, Hinata savait depuis l'année dernière que le Père Noël n'existait pas, tout cela à cause de Grand-frère Neji. Mais bon, autant faire croire le contraire à ses parents, ça les rendait heureux quand elle s'émerveillait devant ses cadeaux. Contente que son cadeau se trouvera sous le sapin de Naruto le lendemain matin, la petite Hyuuga embrassa sa mère sur la joue et disparu dans la foule pour rejoindre ses amis. Elle avait hâte d'être demain pour raconter à sa maman d'amour tout ce que le _Père Noël_ lui aura rapporté.

.

**25 Décembre 1996.**

.

Vers dix heures, dans l'une des chambres de l'orphelinat de Konoha, une tête blonde émergea d'une vieille couverture aux motifs écossais. Le petit garçon marmonna contre la musique de la radio que possédait la personne d'à côté qui avait achevé de le réveillé suite à son réveil partiel dût à l'humidité de sa chambre.

_**... C'était Suta Kin avec son dernier tube de l'année : "Mochi Mochi"**_

Il sortit de son lit, bailla, se frotta les yeux pour s'éclaircir la vue et bailla à nouveau. Il laissa son regard morne vagabonder dans la pièce étriquée jusqu'à tomber sur le calendrier accroché au mur. Il indiquait une date connue de tous : le 25 décembre.

_**... Nous interrompons le Top 10 sur Konoha-Radio pour une info-spéciale !**_

Aujourd'hui était donc le fameux jour de Noël. Malgré ses cinq ans, Naruto ne se faisait aucune illusions : pas de cadeaux pour lui. Comme tous les ans, pour ne pas changer...

_**Un grave accident d'hélicoptère s'est produit tôt ce matin...**_

Pourquoi cette année ne serait-elle pas différente ? Un semblant d'espoir gonfla son coeur et ce fut munis de son légendaire sourire et de son optimisme sans faille qu'il sautilla jusqu'à sa porte. Il faisait semblant, il le savait, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Il ouvrit sa porte et s'apprêtait à la refermer, persuadé que cette année non plus il n'avait le droit à rien. Cependant, à sa plus grande surprise, il tomba sur un cadeau. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Aurait-on vraiment pensé à lui ? Mais qui serait-ce alors ? Ou serait-ce un mirage ?

_**... faisant un mort et deux blessés graves.**_

Doucement, il s'accroupit et s'empara du cadeau, les mains tremblantes. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir au milieu de sa chambre et entreprit d'ouvrir ce présent au papier bleu. Ce qu'il y vit à l'intérieur, l'ému à un tel point que des larmes dévalèrent ses joues, sans retenu._  
_  
_**C'est donc avec tristesse qu'en ce jour de Noël...**_

Au creux de sa paume droite trônait un bracelet en cuir orange avec gravé dessus **Naruto.U**. Le blondinet le serra fort contre son coeur, pleurant encore et encore. Il remerciait silencieusement cette personne qui lui avait offert un si beau cadeau et se promettait de le porter tous les jours, jusqu'à la fin et plus encore.

_**... nous vous apprenons la mort d'une célèbre et jeune journaliste de notre ville. Ce matin vers sept heures..**_

Il découvrit au fond du paquet un mot. Un mot qui lui réchauffa le coeur, malgré qu'il ne savait pas lire. Il avait reconnu son prénom, ce qui assurait le fait que le mot lui fera surement très plaisir une fois qu'il l'aurait compris. Il irait demander à Tenten, de deux ans son aîné, de le lui lire. Il entreprit donc d'enfiler le bracelet du côté gauche, le côté du coeur, le côté qui porte bonheur. Puis il fut pris d'un fou rire. Pas nerveux, juste _un fou rire._

_**.. Yuki Hyuuga est décédée à l'âge de 27 ans.**_

Dans son action, il laissa tomber le petit papier où on pouvait y lire une écriture enfantine :

_**Joyeux Noël, Naruto**__._

**.**

**.**

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●•**L'auteur s'exprime, le peuple se tait.**

_**01/05/2013 - 13h05. **_Bonjour :) ! Ce premier OS raconte donc les jours qui précèdent la mort de la maman d'Hinata -qui est fictive et totalement inventée par moi, hein. Physiquement, je voulais qu'elle sorte du lot. Sinon, je l'ai écrit pour le bracelet, parce que mine de rien, il aura de l'importance dans les prochains chapitres. Je sais qu'il aurait été plus logique de le poster pendant les fêtes, mais bon x)

**Merci d'avoir lu, Bises**** •**

_**© Kāru ~ Tous droits réservés**_


	5. Naufrage et semi-sauvetage

_"Dans un sens, j'ai moi aussi besoin d'être sauvée."_

**Chapitre III : ****Naufrage et semi-sauvetage****.**

**.**

Point Of View **External**  
**Endroit inconnu et heure inconnue, le vendredi 17 juin 2011.**

.

Hidan s'éveilla en sursaut, haletant. Il se souvenait très bien de l'accident, mais ne pouvait savoir si cela s'était passé il y a trois minutes ou il y a trois heures. En tout cas, le ciel semblait toujours aussi sombre que dans ses souvenirs. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il tenta de se relever mais en fut tout d'abord incapable. Une forte douleur au bras et à la jambe droite le foudroyait sur place, l'empêchant de faire tout mouvement. Une entaille, où le sang coagulait, partait de sa cheville jusqu'au milieu de sa cuisse mais ne semblait pas assez profonde pour l'alerter. Son bras lui faisait mal de l'intérieur, sans doute un os tordu ou fêlé. Il avait déjà vécu pire, alors ce genre de blessures ne le touchait pas plus que cela : il s'en remettrait. Ses yeux pourpres parcoururent panoramiquement les environs pour constater qu'il se trouvait près de l'auto noire qui ne ressemblait plus vraiment à une voiture et pour apercevoir une silhouette pas loin appartenant probablement à l'homme brun vu la carrure. Serrant les dents, il réussit à se retourner face contre terre en jouant de ses abdominaux pour tenir sa jambe entaillée en l'air et ne pas trop frotter sa blessure. Il lâcha quelques plaintes douloureuses, mais passa outre sa souffrance pour commencer à ramper lentement mais surement vers le jeune homme gisant inanimé plus loin. Il devait finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Pour sa mission, mais surtout pour venger la mort de son ami, son collègue : Kakuzu.

La première chose que Kurenaï vit en ouvrant les yeux fut un épais rideau noirs, un rideau de ses cheveux noirs en l'occurrence. Ils semblaient collés à son front par la sueur. Quand elle passa une main pour les balayer, elle fut surprise de voir ses bouts de doigt ensanglantés. Elle retoucha donc son front, là où ses doigts avaient traînés et constata les dégâts : une vilaine plaie. La femme grimaça de dégoût puis tourna difficilement la tête vers la gauche pour tomber sur une portière dépourvue de vitre. Dehors, la nuit était toujours bien présente. Malgré la pénombre, elle distingua grâce à la lumière de la lune, le corps de Shikamaru sur la terre sèche non loin de l'auto. Elle voulut bouger, mais des picotements désagréables dans toute sa jambe la firent siffler. En effet, son pied gauche semblait coincé quelque part en dessous de quelque chose. Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elle ne puisse identifier l'endroit où était son pied, mais elle était sûr qu'elle sentait une chose transpercer son tibia de part en part. Alors qu'elle essayait toujours de dégager son membre blessé, un bruit suspect à l'extérieur attira son attention. Son corps tout entier se raidit, la panique gagna peu à peu chaque pore de sa peau et des dizaine de question fourmillèrent dans sa tête. Et si c'était Hidan qui n'avait rien et qui venait achever son travail en les tuant ? Et s'il l'avait déjà fait avec Shikamaru puisque celui-ci ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre et étant trop loin elle n'arrivait pas à apercevoir si sa poitrine s'élevait ou pas ? Et si elle venait à mourir aujourd'hui, qu'adviendrait-il d'Asuma Junior ? Et de Temari ? Kurenaï commença à s'agiter, pestant des insultes et plus elle s'agitait plus elle avait mal et plus les bruits suspects se faisaient entendre. On aurait dit que quelqu'un grattait le sol. Ce fut avec horreur qu'elle vit Hidan apparaître dans son champ de vision, rampant vers Shikamaru.

**« Shikamaru !** s'époumona Kurenaï en appuyant fortement sur ce qui restait du tableau de bord de façon à ce qu'elle puisse dégager son pied, en vain. **»**

Elle croisa le regard meurtrier du Blanc qui s'avançait toujours vers le pauvre jeune homme sans défense. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il lui réservait. Alors Kurenaï se mit à crier et à hurler, mais Shikamaru ne se réveillait pas et Hidan ne semblait pas se soucier d'elle. Une terrible hypothèse s'imposa dans son esprit : et si Shikamaru était déjà mort ? Elle supplia et pleura, martelant de ses poings le tableau de bord comme une forcenée se faisant plus mal qu'autre chose. Hidan ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres de sa victime et pendant son trajet sur le sol rêche, il avait attrapé une pierre qu'il avait jugé assez pointu pour sa future oeuvre. L'homme aux cheveux blancs le voyait, le brun respirait toujours mais faiblement signe qu'il était toujours évanouit. Alors il allait d'abord s'occuper de lui, puis il irait régler le cas de la geignarde qui n'arrêtait pas de s'égosiller depuis tout à l'heure. Arrivé à la hauteur de Shikamaru, Hidan brandit la pierre au-dessus de la poitrine du brun et sous les cris désespérés de Kurenaï, l'arme s'abattit dans d'horribles bruits de chair transpercé et d'os brisés...

.

**Appartement de Karin & Hinata, le vendredi 17 juin 2011 à 12h23.**

.

Hinata se sentait si bien recroquevillée contre un corps chaud sous ses couettes, à l'abri de tout. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait quitté ce lieu si paisible et silencieux. Alors, elle referma ses yeux nacrés non sans pousser un soupir d'aise. L'homme à moitié éveillé à ses côtés la serra un peu plus, la rapprochant de lui au maximum. Il fallait en profiter encore un peu de ce petit bout de femme à la peau douce, car il savait que quand ils se réveilleront vraiment, tout volera en éclat.

.

**Bar Tebanasu, le vendredi 17 juin 2011 à 13h37.**

.

Le portable à l'oreille, un grand brun attendait que son amie réponde, mais malheureusement il tomba une fois de plus sur la messagerie.

**« Hinata ? C'est Kiba. Ouais alors euh... Je t'appelle depuis ce matin et tu ne me réponds pas, je m'inquiète beaucoup là,** commença-t-il. **Surtout que tu avais l'air très éméché hier soir aux bras de ce **_**type**_**,** cracha-t-il avec dégoût. **Ce n'est pas ton genre de faire la grasse matinée et de ne pas répondre ni sur ton portable ni sur ton fixe. J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas couché avec ce pauvre mec, sinon je ne réponds plus de mes actes,** s'énerva-t-il en serrant un peu plus son verre entre ses doigts. **Je te préviens que si tu réponds pas dans quinze minutes, je débarque chez toi !** Puis il raccrocha.

**- Wooh ! Je ne sais pas à qui tu parlais, mais cette personne à intérêt à te rappeler,** plaisanta Naruto qui venait d'arriver. **»**

Il reçut un regard noir de la part de Kiba, mais n'en prit pas compte et s'assit à côté de lui.

**« C'est Hinata,** soupira Kiba en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux d'un air désespéré. **Je m'inquiète. »**

Le blond se raidit imperceptiblement. Il reprit rapidement contenance en commandant un soda à la serveuse qui venait d'arriver. Une fois fait, il se tourna vers Kiba en arborant une mine faussement interrogative.

**« Comment ça tu t'inquiètes pour Hinata ? **  
**- Ce n'est pas son genre d'aller en boîte en semaine et de repartir chez elle avec des inconnus. J'espère pour ce mec qu'il ne l'a pas touché parce que sinon je... **  
**- Attends, tu es en train de me dire qu'elle est parti hier soir avec le mec brun qui la faisait boire pour deux ?** demanda Naruto avec une semi-colère maîtrisée. **Imagine qu'il lui est fait du mal ?** lui reprocha-t-il alors que lui-même aurait pu insister un peu plus hier pour ne pas qu'elle le suive.  
**- Mais tu crois que je ne m'en veux pas assez là ? **  
**- Et Karin, tu sais où elle est ? **  
**- Ouais, je l'ai appelé tout à l'heure. Elle est à son nouveau travail. Ils l'ont appelés très tôt ce matin pour la convoquer et quand elle est rentrée se préparer, elle n'a pas vraiment fait attention si Hinata était là ou pas. »**

La serveuse arriva avec le soda de Naruto qu'il paya. Il but une gorgée fit une grimace puis soupira en se grattant la joue avec une mine réfléchit.

**« J'ai un rendez-vous avec Sakura dans deux heures. Si tu veux je viens avec toi chez Hinata, histoire de savoir si elle va bien, **suggéra-t-il l'air de rien. **»**

Naruto ne le laissait pas paraître, mais il s'inquiétait autant que Kiba voir plus au sujet de la Hyuuga. Surtout qu'elle se comportait bizarrement depuis qu'il l'avait vu à Tebanasu, hier. Il aurait juré avoir vu une larme couler sur sa pâle joue avant qu'elle ne parte précipitamment avec un Asuma endormit dans les bras et il avait trop peur de creuser pour en savoir la raison, car il savait que la réponse ne lui plairait guère. A la soirée, Hinata s'était montrée froide et distante envers Sakura et surtout envers lui, ne lui accordant aucun regard. Elles s'étaient sans doutes disputées, mais pourquoi lui aussi avait eu le droit d'être ignoré ? Il l'a connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que cela ne correspondait pas à son caractère. Enfin, il pensait la connaître puisque qu'hier soir elle s'était montré sous un nouveau jour, l'engueulant parce qu'il avait menacé ce _type_ trop entreprenant à son goût.

**« D'accord. Alors vaut mieux y aller maintenant,** lui répondit Kiba en se levant. **»**

Mais avant qu'il n'eut fait trois pas, l'Uzumaki lui saisit l'avant-bras.

**« Ecoute, je... Hinata est très bizarre depuis hier. Tu penses que j'aurais fait quelque chose de mal pour qu'elle m'ignore ?** le questionna Naruto d'un air penaud. **»**

L'Inuzuka le détailla attentivement. Naruto avait deviné que Hinata ne se sentait pas bien ; finalement il n'était probablement pas si bête.

**« Non, je ne pense pas que tu ais fait quelque chose de mal. Je te mentirais si je te disais qu'elle va bien et je te mentirais aussi si je te disais que tu ne peux rien faire, mais justement ne fais rien, cela est mieux pour elle. Hinata croit qu'elle peut s'en sortir seule, moi je n'y croit rien,** soupira-t-il puis il s'arrêta et guetta les réactions du blond qui l'encourageait silencieusement à continuer. **En faite, je crois que tu peux faire quelque chose... **  
**- Je peux faire quoi pour elle ? Demande moi n'importe quoi je le ferais. Je serais capable de tout pour une amie telle qu'Hinata !** s'exclama Naruto en souriant, heureux de pouvoir venir en aide à la Hyuuga.  
**- Ne t'approche plus d'elle pendant un moment. Disons pendant ses vacances ou peut-être même jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Hinata a besoin de faire le point.**  
**- Quoi ?**  
**- Tu m'as très bien compris : ne t'approche plus d'Hinata avant un moment. Là, tu m'accompagnes juste pour savoir si tout va bien, mais après tu coupes tout contact avec elle.** Puis Kiba s'avança d'un air menaçant vers l'Uzumaki. **Ne lui fais pas plus de mal que tu lui en fait déjà, surtout en voulant persister à l'aider.**  
**- Mais... Qu'est-ce tu essayes de me dire ? **  
**- Ce que j'essaye de te dire ? C'est qu'Hinata n'approuve pas ta relation avec Sakura. Personne d'ailleurs !** affirma le grand brun d'un rire jaune. **Ça la rend malade de savoir que tu te fais aisément rouler dans la farine.** **Tu ne trouves pas cela bizarre que, toute ta vie, tu lui ais couru après et que comme par magie, elle accepte de sortir avec toi alors qu'elle ne voyait que Sasuke depuis les couches ? Franchement Naruto, dis-moi que tu n'es pas débile à ce point ?** s'énerva l'Inuzuka. **»**

L'insulté garda le silence et serra les poings. Alors comme ça on le prenait pour le dindon de la farce ?Pourquoi ses _amis_ ne lui avaient jamais dit ce qu'ils pensaient réellement de sa relation avec Sakura au lieu de faire les hypocrites ? De toutes les façons, son histoire avec la Rose n'était pas leurs dernière lui avait dit qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui au fil des années et qu'à présent c'était lui qu'elle aimait et plus Sasuke. Elle l'avait dit ; elle l'avait répété. Il y a un mois, une semaine, hier... Elle l'avait affirmé... Alors pourquoi un sentiment bizarre naissait au creux de son coeur, l'étouffant ? Serait-ce du doute ? Comment une seule phrase de son ami pouvait le faire douter de quelque chose en quoi il croit depuis des années ? Il croit en son amour pour Sakura depuis tellement longtemps qu'il en perd parfois le fil. Il lui était inconcevable qu'elle lui ait menti. Et puis cela lui apporterait quoi de lui mentir sur ses sentiments ? Cela ne l'avait pas gêné le moins du monde de le rabaisser à longueur de journée et de lui faire comprendre que jamais rien ne se passerait entre eux à l'époque de leur adolescence. Elle l'aime, il en était certain et lui aussi il... l'aime. Alors quoi demander de plus ? Une preuve ? Quelle preuve ? L'amour ne se prouve pas. L'Uzumaki ne répondit rien à la réplique et se contenta de quitter le restaurant suivit d'un Kiba perplexe en direction de l'appartement d'Hinata.

.

Point Of View **Hinata Hyuuga**  
**Appartement Karin & Hinata, le vendredi 17 juin 2011 à 13h45.**

.

Je papillonnais des yeux, éblouie par la forte lumière du soleil qui semblait déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Je baillais deux/trois fois à m'en décrocher la mâchoire et me relevais en position assise, faisant glisser sur ma peau nue le drap rose qui dévoila ma poitrine. Je fus nullement gênée par cette impudeur, trop déboussolée et nauséeuse. J'avais une migraine atroce avec la désagréable impression que mon cerveau était secoué comme un lait frappé aux bananes. Tout mes muscles, surtout ceux de mes bras, étaient courbaturés.D'un mouvement las, je passais une main dans mes longs cheveux emmêlés et levais mes yeux dépourvus de pupille vers le réveil qui affichait deux heures moins le quart de l'après-midi. Pourquoi ce n'était que maintenant que je me réveillais ? Je savais que j'avais veillé toute la nuit, mais quatorze heures me paraissait tout de même très tard. J'avais beau me souvenir du bar et de ma rencontre avec Reiji, le reste de la soirée me paraissait totalement embrumé. Je saisis le verre d'eau et l'aspirine posés sur ma table de chevet, sans doute préparé par moi la veille, et avalais le traitement. Je fis la grimace, l'eau avait un drôle de goût, sûrement était-elle restée trop longtemps à l'air libre. Je me mis sur mes deux pieds, vacillant quelque peu à cause d'un vertige. Cela faisait deux minutes que je sentais une odeur de nourriture, pourtant l'envie de manger ne me tentait pas vraiment. C'était sans doute Karin qui semblait de retour de chez sa "proie" d'hier alors que d'habitude elle passait carrément la journée avec sa conquête, ne rentrant qu'en fin d'après-midi. Il fallait croire qu'elle avait changé ses habitudes pour une fois, et puis il était quand même presque quatorze heures. Je m'avançais vers le miroir de mon armoire, lâchant un gémissement plaintif quand j'eus un autre vertige. Une fois devant la glace je constatais ma tenue légère : seulement une petite culotte pourpre. Alors que j'allais me diriger vers ma commode pour me vêtir, mes pieds se prirent dans un habit. De justesse, je me rattrapais sur le dossier de ma chaise de bureau. Plus maladroite que moi, ça n'existe pas ! pestais-je intérieurement, honteuse.

**« Mais qu'est-ce qu..** je m'arrêtais immédiatement, analysant le vêtement entre mes doigts. **»**

Je faillis hurler quand je reconnue la chemise blanche que Reiji portait la veille. Il n'y en avait pas dix mille comme celle-là. Durant une bonne minute, mon cerveau marcha à cent à l'heure. Il surchauffait même, cherchant la raison du pourquoi cet habit appartenant à un séduisant jeune homme se trouvait entre mes mains. Avais-je... avec... ? Seigneur, tout mais pas ça !

_**« Promet-moi de donner ta virginité à l'homme qui en vaudra la peine, que tu aimeras et qui t'aimera en retour, Hinata. Je ne mérite pas ce cadeau...»**_

Au vu de mon parcours sentimental et de mon caractère prude et timide, il ne m'apparaissait pas étonnant que je sois toujours vierge à mon âge -ce qui restait encore à prouver maintenant. Je ne dirais pas que je suis une ignorante en matière de... relations sexuelles, mais vous vous doutez bien que je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de pratique. Mon premier baiser fut avec Kiba, un très mauvais souvenir d'ailleurs. Nous étions en troisième année de collège, mais ça n'en valait même pas la peine que je m'en souvienne tellement ce fut un désastre total. En dernière année de lycée, je faillis coucher avec son meilleur ami et mon petit ami de l'époque, Shino Aburame. Un garçon plutôt sympathique, de bonne compagnie et pas très bavard. Pourquoi nous n'avions pas franchis le pas ? A ce moment-là, je pense qu'il avait déjà deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas. Shino a toujours été un garçon très observateur et avait très vite deviné qu'il n'était pas la personne que j'aimais réellement. Il s'excusa de ne pas avoir réussis à me faire oublier Naruto et m'avait fait promettre de donner ma virginité à l'homme dont j'étais amoureuse. Quelques semaines après notre rupture, tout le monde eu son diplôme ainsi q'une lettre d'adieu de la part de l'Aburame disant qu'il allait dans une faculté à des kilomètres de Konoha. Il n'était jamais réapparut depuis, mais je reçus un présent et une lettre de sa part pour mon anniversaire il y a deux ans et l'année dernière. Kiba avait extrêmement mal pris le départ de son meilleur et cela avait été dur de le consoler. Je ne pouvais pas avoir trahi cette promesse, impossible. Pour avoir le coeur net, je me dirigeais avec hâte vers la cuisine qui se trouvait à l'opposé de ma chambre.

**« Karin, tu es dans la cuisine ? »**

Dans ma précipitation, j'enfilais la chemise blanche. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'humer l'odeur sensuelle d'un parfum masculin. Une odeur plutôt enivrante qui m'amena un genre de flash.

_Sa bouche se perdait dans mon cou, m'arrachant des soupirs malgré moi. Sentir sa peau nue contre la mienne me faisait perdre pied. C'était un fol ouragan intérieur qui me ravageait. Ses mains parcouraient mon dos, me procurant de drôles de sensations jamais connues jusque-là. Habilement, il dégrafa mon soutient-gorge que je m'empressais de balancer loin de nous. Mon front alla ensuite se poser sur son épaule, lui offrant tout le côté gauche de mon cou. Son odeur musquée me monta rapidement à la tête, me donnant le tournis et l'envie irrésistible de ne plus jamais sentir rien d'autre que __**sa**__ flagrance._

Reiji était là, dos à moi, vêtu d'un simple boxer moulant son fessier à la perfection. J'en mordis ma lèvre inférieure, me rinçant l'oeil en passant. Dans les rayons du soleil, son corps m'apparaissait comme appartenant à celui d'un Dieu. Sa peau basanée, ses muscles qui roulaient sous sa chair, ses cheveux bruns aux mèches folles... Je dus sois faire du bruit ou il dut sentir un regard insistant sur sa personne car il se retourna, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Nos yeux se croisèrent et j'en eus un frisson.

_Mes mains fourrageaient dans ses boucles brunes. Je ne retenais même plus mes gémissements. Sous l'ivresse du désir nous tombâmes à terre, mon dos percutant la moquette grise du salon. Je le sentis sourire dans mon cou alors que je gloussais à son oreille. Sa bouche quitta mon cou pour tracer ma mâchoire. Ses cheveux chatouillèrent mon nez puis ses iris d'un havane fondant plongèrent dans mes iris d'un blanc tirant vers le violine. A ce moment précis, je voulus rester plonger dans ses yeux pour une durée indéterminée, voir pour __**toujours**__..._

**« Bonjour, jolie Lune,** me salua-t-il en éteignant le gaz de la cuisinière pour s'approcher de moi. **»**

Je ne pus que rougir à l'entente du joli surnom dont il m'avait affublé. C'était la première fois que l'ont me portait une attention aussi particulière et intime depuis l'époque de ma mère et ses _"Mon ange"._ J'en fus tellement bouleversée et heureuse que je faillis pleurer, mais je me repris bien vite en constatant que l'écart s'était brusquement réduit entre lui et moi. Ses mains chaudes prirent mon visage en coupe et rapprochèrent nos deux visages jusqu'à ce que nos souffles s'entremêlent.

**« Ton oeil est encore enflé,** souffla-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque, les sourcils froncés. **»**

Arrêt sur image. Quoi ? Depuis quand j'avais un oeil enflé ? Je me suis regardée il n'y a même pas cinq minutes dans le miroir, j'aurais remarqué si j'avais un oeil au beurre noir ! Comment cela était-il arrivé ?

**« Je vais te chercher de la glace. Au faite, elle te vas à ravir ma chemise. Elle donne une jolie vue sur tes seins. »**

Il me baisa le front puis la commissure des lèvres puis me dépassa. J'en restais béate, complètement immobile au milieu de la cuisine, hésitante à me plier en deux sous la pseudo douleur que provoquait la chaleur naissante dans mon bas ventre mainte fois ressentis la nuit dernière.

_Puis son visage d'une beauté à couper le souffle se pencha vers le mien. Nos nez se frôlèrent, me provoquant la chair de poule. Ses bras m'enserrèrent un peu plus contre lui, rendant la course de mon coeur effréné. Une de ses mains remonta jusqu'à ma joue qu'il caressa du bout des doigts. Nos regards ne se quittaient pas comme aimantés. Il glissa ensuite ses doigts dans mes cheveux murmurant des __**« Comme tu es belle **__». Languissante d'impatience, je me relevais imperceptiblement et vins sceller nos lèvres dans un fiévreux baiser. Sa main pressa ma nuque afin d'approfondir le baiser alors j'explorais son torse de mes mains. Ce fut sauvage, avec cet arrière goût métallique permanent. Un baiser qui me restera en __**mémoire**__, c'était sûr._

Je me laissais pitoyablement choir de tout mon long sur le grand canapé du salon et fermais les yeux. J'inspirais et expirais calmement, essayant de me détendre au maximum et de faire abstraction de mon mal de ventre. Les évènements de la veille ne me revenaient que par brides et pas nettement, cela me frustrait et m'angoissait terriblement. Ne pas pouvoir ce souvenir de quelque chose d'aussi important me faisait me sentir encore plus mal que je ne l'étais déjà et les questions sans réponses qui me taraudaient le cerveau ne m'aidaient pas non plus. Avais-je vraiment couché avec Reiji ? Non, mais je n'étais pas sûr à cent pour cent. Je me disais que quelque chose aurait changé en moi de toute façon, car lorsque l'on perd une chose aussi précieuse que sa virginité on sent forcément que quelque chose en soi a changé, or rien ne semblait avoir changé en moi. Je me sentais toujours aussi... vierge. Un soupir dépité franchit la barrière mes lèvres alors que je rouvrais les yeux et me relevais en position assise. Je passais une main désespérée dans mes cheveux et me mis à observer la pièce dans le but de trouver des réponses à mes questions. Seuls deux grands cadres argentés attirèrent mon attention. Ce furent les photos grand format de notre remise des diplômes et de la fête qui s'en suivit. Dans le premier cadre, la photo fut prise avant la remise avec tout mes amis de la promotion 2009 qui y figuraient vêtu du vêtement spécial pour ce jour spécial. A droite de la photo se trouvait un Kiba tout sourire près d'un Shino mystérieux se cachant derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Au centre, Ino, Sakura et moi-même étions enlacés avec d'énormes sourires, heureuses. Derrière nous, Naruto faisait le pitre aux côtés de Sasuke, Gaara et Chôji. Dans le deuxième cadre, c'était le soir après la remise, à la fête chez Ichiraku organisé par le chef pour nous féliciter. Cette fois-ci, il y avait en plus Lee tapant la pose aux côtés de Neji et Tenten ainsi que les débuts du couple Shikamaru et Temari qui se tenaient la main... Quand je croisais le regard sur papier du blond, quelque chose se brisa et je réalisais alors une chose : et Naruto dans tout ça ? J'avais la désagréable impression de l'avoir sali lui ainsi que l'amour chaste que je lui vouais. Un puissant sentiment de dégoût envers moi-même m'envahit toute entière. Comment avais-je pu faire cela ? Une goutte d'eau vint s'écraser sur ma cuisse nue. Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Je regardais cette goutte glisser sur ma peau pour finalement se faire absorber par le tissu du coussin se trouvant sous ma jambe. Curieusement, une deuxième goutte s'écrasa à nouveau sur ma cuisse. Inquiète, je levais mon regard vers le plafond pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune fuite, ce qui ne fut heureusement pas le cas. Je me trouvai gourde quand je sentis une larme glisser, cette fois-ci, sur ma joue et que je me rendis compte que la "fuite" en question provenait de mes yeux. D'un revers de main rageur, j'y mis rapidement un terme. Cependant, malgré moi un torrent de larme succéda aux premières gouttes.

_**« Promet-moi de donner ta virginité à l'homme qui en vaudra la peine, que tu aimeras et qui t'aimera en retour, Hinata. Je ne mérite pas ce cadeau... »**_

Je me décevais littéralement. Alors que j'avais juré, en plus. Je savais désormais qu'avec Naruto c'était fichu et je ne me faisais plus de film, mais de là à aller donner ma virginité au premier garçon venu et de cracher si facilement sur une promesse faite à un ami cher juste pour me consoler de ce chagrin d'amour. L'écoeurement n'était même pas assez fort pour qualifier ce que je ressentais vraiment envers moi-même, j'avais carrément envie de vomir. Je me recroquevillais en boule et laissais aller mes pleurs, abattue.

.

**14h15.**

_Je me redirigeais vers les portes arrières de la boîte et entrais avec la permission d'un agent de sécurité, je pris tout de suite la direction du bar. Je trouvais comme prévu mon gilet et allais partir quand je vis que mon verre de vodka à moitié vidé par Naruto était toujours là. Je terminais le fond qu'il restait, ne faisant pas attention à l'arrière goût bizarre qu'il avait et repartit de plus bel à l'extérieur._

Plus les minutes passaient, plus je sentais ma température corporelle grimper. J'étouffais de chaleur, soudainement prise d'un coup de chaud. Ma tête bourdonnait furieusement, tout comme mes oreilles. J'avais l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté autour de moi. Ce fut en entendant mon prénom, prononcé avec une douceur qui me troubla, que je levais mon visage de mes mains. En apercevant Reiji, un sachet de glaçons dans les mains je me remis à pleurer, incapable de me retenir. La situation m'échappait carrément. En sentant le toucher glacial du sachet sur ma peau enflée, je sursautais de surprise. Je me relevais d'un bond du canapé, le repoussant. Je savais qu'il me rassurait au ton doux de sa voix, mais je n'écoutais rien, les joues mouillées de larmes et de sueur. Je me mis à reculer, mais fus vite arrêtée par le mur derrière moi. J'avais du mal à respirer, m'étranglant dans mes sanglots. Ce qui me sortis à moitié de mon délire fut une voix. _Sa_ voix. D'abord je crus devenir folle, sombrant dans ma folie intérieure mais...

**« C'est quoi le bordel ?! »**

Avant même de réaliser ce qui se passait, je vis Reiji se prendre un sacré coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui le fit tomber à terre. Des grognements douloureux, une insulte, une main dans mes cheveux puis un regard bleu inquiet qui se voila d'une colère monstre.

**« Enfoiré ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as... »**

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, Reiji venait de lui sauter dessus. Alors qu'une bagarre acharnée avait lieu entre les deux jeune hommes sous mes yeux effrayés, je réalisais enfin la situation dans laquelle j'étais. Naruto se trouvait là, dans mon appartement, à frapper et se faire frapper par Reiji, le gars sympa rencontré hier soir dans une boîte de nuit. Pourquoi diable Naruto se bagarrait-il avec Reiji ? Ce fut au tour de Kiba de faire son entrée. Il m'éloigna de la lutte pour ensuite me prendre dans ses bras. Mon ami me murmurait des choses que je ne pouvais entendre. Mon attention était portée sur Naruto et Reiji, ce dernier ayant l'avantage. Si cela continuait, ils risqueraient de se faire sérieusement mal.

**« Hinata. Hinata regarde-moi,** me demanda t-il en prenant mon visage dans ses mains et en essayant de capter mon regard nacré. **Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? C'est lui qui t'a fait ce bleu ? »**

Ses questions me firent froncer les sourcils. Enfin, je daignais le regarder. De quel "mal" parlait-il ? Il me fallut quelques secondes mais je compris enfin la raison de la bagarre et de l'interrogation de mon ami. Ils avaient remarqué l'oeil au beurre noir. Avaient-ils crut que Reiji m'avait frappé volontairement ? Le puzzle se mit ensuite en place ainsi que le quiproquo évident.

**« Stop,** marmonnais-je. **Il faut les arrêter. Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !** dis-je à mon vis-à-vis en agrippant fortement ses avants bras. **»**

Sans plus d'explications, je le lâchais et me dirigeais vers les deux jeunes hommes. Naruto semblait avoir reprit le dessus par rapport à tout à l'heure, et alors qu'il allait redonner un coup de poing à son adversaire, je me jetais près de lui et saisis son poignet bloquant ainsi son geste.

**« Arrête, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Il ne m'a jamais fait de mal ! C'est un malentendu. »**

Je sentis à nouveau ce magnifique regard bleu sur ma personne, semblant vouloir sonder les tréfonds de ma personne. Trop honteuse, je ne pouvais me résoudre à lever mon regard vers le sien, mon état étant pire que pitoyable. Je tremblais comme une feuille. Le fait d'avoir un toucher tactile avec lui me rendait toute chose. J'entendis un bruit métallique puis quelque chose recouvrit mes épaules. L'odeur de Naruto emplit mes narines, effaçant d'un seul coup celle de Reiji. J'allais me remettre à pleurer pour aucune raison valable quand la main de Naruto se glissa dans la mienne et m'aida à me relever. A ma grande surprise, il m'enfila sa large veste qui m'arriva à mi-cuisse et me colla à lui.

**« J'pense que tu en as assez fait. Prends tes affaires et casse-toi,** claqua sèchement la voix de Kiba qui s'était nettement rapproché de nous. **»**

Je ne pus calmer ou reprendre l'Inuzuka, rouge de la racine de mes cheveux jusqu'au bout de mes ongles de pieds. J'avais cessé de respirer à la seconde où ma joue s'était plaqué contre le torse de mon ami blond. Je ne me posais même pas la question du pourquoi un tel geste dans une telle situation et agrippais d'une main son t-shirt bleu. Cette fois-ci ce fus de _bonheur_ que je pleurais. Il était avec Sakura, je le savais mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de profiter de ce moment. C'était sans doute la dernière fois que j'avais le droit d'être autant proche de lui. C'était comme un adieu à une histoire qui n'avait jamais commencé mais que j'avais tant rêvé.

**« Hinata, tu es sûre qu'il ne t'a fait aucun mal ? »**

Son souffle dans mes cheveux me fit agripper encore plus fortement son habit. Je secouais la tête, incapable de m'arrêter de pleurer pour prononcer un mot.

**« Hinata ?** m'appela une voix me sortant complètement de ma bulle. **»**

Je m'écartais du corps de Naruto, toujours ma main liée à la sienne, et fis face à un Reiji habillé cette fois.

**« On ne l'a pas fait, si c'est ça qui te tracasse autant,** m'annonça-t-il avec impassibilité. **»**

J'en fus tellement soulagé que j'en serrais la main du blond sans m'en rendre compte. Kiba allait lui dire quelque chose, mais je l'en dissuadais d'un regard.

**« Honnêtement, quand tu t'es jetée sur moi je n'ai même pas essayé de me débattre ou quoi. Comment te résister ?** me demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse qui me mit mal à l'aise. **A** **part les roulages de galoches, les gémissements, le soutif en moins et tout le tralala, on est pas allé jusqu'au bout parce que tu t'es endormie. Je ne me suis même pas vexé parce que, j'étais aussi crevé que toi. En même temps, une séance de baisers avec toi c'est assez... **  
**- Abrèges,** s'impatienta Kiba semblant bouillonner de rage.  
**- Donc ce fut un réel plaisir d'avoir eu le privilège de passer une nuit dans tes bras. C'est juste dommage que l'on ne soit pas allés jusqu'au bout. »**

Il me fit un clin d'oeil et s'avança vers moi qui avais décroché au moment du _"soutif en moins"_. Il voulut me faire la bise, mais Naruto ne sembla pas être de cet avis.

**« Crèves ! Tu dégages maintenant. »**

Arrivé au niveau de la porte, Reiji ajouta :

**« Je ne suis plus le même qu'autrefois, Naruto. J'ai changé. Et toi aussi je suppose. »**

Puis il s'en alla. Un silence chargé de tension plana quelques secondes dans la pièce. Embarrassée, j'ôtais à contrecœur ma main de celle du blond. Un haut le coeur me prit soudainement alors que je me précipitais dans ma salle de bain pour vider ma bile au fond des toilettes. Deux vomissements plus tard, je sentis que l'on me tenait les cheveux. Une autre main me frotta énergiquement le dos alors que je vomissais encore.

**« Je crois que je suis malade,** murmurai-je affaiblie.  
**- Il n'y a pas à dire,** confirma Kiba en me prenant dans ses bras. **»**

.

Point Of View **External**

**Appartement Nara - No Sabaku, le vendredi 17 juin 2011 à 18h03.**

.

Abandonnée. C'était le mot juste : Temari No Sabaku se sentait abandonnée, comme une vieille merde desséchée. Aujourd'hui avait été une des pires journée de sa vie ! Déjà, _Shikamaru_ n'était pas rentré de la nuit et elle s'en était horriblement inquiétée. Sa première hypothèse fut l'amante, mais elle dût l'écarter bien vite, elle lui faisait confiance après tout. Elle conclut donc qu'il avait dû s'assoupir chez quelqu'un habitant à proximité du lieu de la réception (ou à la réception, qui sait ?) et que flemmard comme il a toujours été, il n'était pas revenu à la maison, mais dans ce cas-là, il l'aurait au moins appelé pour la prévenir et dans le pire des cas, lui aurait simplement envoyé un message pour la rassurer. Mais rien,_nada_.Si cela ne suffit pas à l'affoler plus que cela, le fait qu'il ne fut pas rentré ce matin non plus alors qu'il était chargé d'amener Asuma à l'école, l'alarma. Résultat, Temari parcouru à pied toutes les rue de Konoha, un gamin sur les bras, à la recherche de sa foutue maternelle. Ce fut au bout de trois quart d'heure qu'elle déposa le filleul de son petit ami à la porte de sa classe et avec une demie heure de retard qu'elle se pointa à sa faculté de rentra à l'appartement vers quinze heures, légèrement en rogne et avec une tonne de notes de cours à réécrire. Elle explosa littéralement quand au bout de trente-sept appels à son _chéri-d'amour-qui-allait-salement-regretter-de-l'a voir-laissé-tomber-aujourd'hui_ ne répondait toujours pas. Le pire fut quand le fixe sonna vers dix-sept heures moins cinq et qu'elle décrocha pour entendre la voix paniquée de la maîtresse d'école l'informant que le petit Yuhi, que sa très chère amie Hinata devait récupérer, était toujours à ses côtés et que sa mère, sa marraine et son parrain ne répondaient pas. Furieuse, elle alla donc le chercher. Hinata non plus ne répondait pas sur son portable. Ils avaient intérêt à avoir une excellente excuse pour ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir aujourd'hui et une très bonne même ! Avachie dans son fauteuil, un thé fumant sur la table basse et son cahier devant les yeux, la jolie blonde originaire de la ville de Suna semblait songeuse puis finit par soupirer bruyamment, dépassée. Plus loin, le petit monstre aux boucles noirs jouait tranquillement avec ces voitures de courses tout en regardant un dessin-animé sur l'écran plat. Temari ne put s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec_l'autre_. _**Est-ce qu'il va bien là où il est ? Est-il heureux et en bonne santé ?**_ La mélodie classique du téléphone fixe retentit dans tout l'appartement, la faisant sursauter violemment. Elle souffla bruyamment en se levant pour aller décrocher :

**« Allô ?**  
Il y eut d'abord un long silence perturbé par des bruits de fond, puis une voix dont on devinait les récents sanglots se fit entendre.  
**- Temari... Il faut que tu viennes. Il s'est passé quelque chose d'horrible.**  
Des reniflements, un souffle entrecoupé de larmoiement. La No Sabaku fronça les sourcils serrant un peu plus fort le combiné.  
**- Madame Nara,** commença Temari d'un ton hésitante. **Que s'est-il passé ?**  
**- C'est Shikamaru,** s'exclama madame Nara en éclatant finalement en larme. **»**

Elle frissonna imperceptiblement, ayant tout à coup la chair de poule sur les avants-bras. Cela lui rappelait un coup de fil semblable qu'elle reçut il y a un peu plus de quatre ans. Celui où on lui annonçait la mort soudaine de son père et de son frère, Kankurô. Temari ne fit pas tout de suite le rapprochement, mais quand elle le fit enfin, son corps commença à être parcouru par de nombreux spasmes et ses yeux lui piquèrent férocement. Elle la sentait à quinze mille kilomètres cette mauvaise nouvelle qui allait lui tomber dessus et lui pourrir la vie. Elle le savait. C'était ce mentir que de nier la réalité qu'elle venait de deviner, cependant elle refusait de se laisser aller à pleurer. Des larmes retenues depuis plus de quatre ans...

**« C'est Shikamaru,** trembla la voix brisée de madame Nara. **Il... »**

Quand la mère de Shikamaru termina sa phrase, elle résonna longuement aux oreille de Temari. Comme une sentence. A ce moment précis, tout son monde s'écroula tel un vulgaire château de cartes. Tout était définitivement fini. Après avoir vécu le traumatisme de perdre sa maman très jeune, la déchirure de voir le cadavre sans vie de sa tante maternelle sur le plancher du salon et la blessure d'apprendre le suicide collectif de son père et son frère, la jolie blonde de Suna venait de perdre son homme. L'homme de sa vie. Tout était définitivement fini. Elle n'avait plus rien.

**.**

**.**

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●•**L'auteur s'exprime, le peuple se tait.**

_**13/05/13 – 23h06.**_ Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Je devrais même pas être là normalement : j'suis en plein examens T.T 'Fin merde quoi, j'vais les rater de toutes manières (comme d'hab') !  
- Rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre pour savoir ce qui est arrivé à notre Shikamaru national ! Ne me tuez pas maintenant si vous voulez la suite. J'ai jamais dit que ça allait être une fiction bisounours, non mais :P !

- Le triangle Naruto - Hinata - Reiji est tracé, voilà. Mais ne vous méprenez pas : ce n'est pas parce que c'est mort avec Naruto que Hinata sautera dans les bras de Reiji d'ici deux chapitres, leur histoire à eux deux sera assez particulière, une accumulation de circonstances qui fera que... Vous verrez, quoi. Sachez juste que leur relation va traîner en longueur (tome 2).

- Je pense très sincèrement que le premier tome durera 20/22 chapitres : 10 chapitres pour le premier arcs et 12 pour le second avec au total 11 OS, normalement. Le second tome aura une quinzaine de chapitres et je ne pense pas faire d'OS ; ou alors on verra.

- Le prochain chapitre, on met légèrement de côté Hinata et ses emmerdes pour se concentrer sur le trio NaruSakuSasu, ce qu'il reste du ShikaTema et sur Karin. Il faudra attendre le cinquième chapitre pour les débuts du SasuSaku et le sixième pour le KibaHina et le septième pour la visite surprise de TENTEN :) Le mois prochain, préparez les mouchoirs, ça va pleurer, comploter et péter des câble de partout !

**Merci d'avoir lu, Bises**** •**

_**© Kāru. Tous droits réservés**_


	6. Question de sentiments

**Je réponds aux reviews : **

_Mimii_ : Tes reviews et ta curiosité me comblent de joie :) Certaines réponses à tes questions trouveront plus ou moins une réponse dans ce chapitre !

_Lou_ : -Je dois avouer que je ne comprend pas où tu veux en venir ! Est ce que la fin a été raconté dans le prologue ? ça veut dire qu'elle va sauver naruto et prendre la mémoire par la suite ?

Le prologue n'est qu'une partie de ce qui va lui arriver. Cette partie se situe dans le dixième ou onzième chapitre. D'ici là vous avez le temps d'imaginer ce que vous voulez ;)

_Chidori_ : - Et le mystère du bracelet persiste , le porte-il encore ou pas ?

Héhéhé, justement : on va en reparler très bientôt de ce bracelet :D

- Je suis contente que tu as organisé d'avance la fiction, j'avais peur que tu l'abandonnes d'ici quelques chapitres :)

J'ai tellement d'idée pour cette fiction et tout est déjà dans ma tête. J'aurais sans doute des retards, de longues pauses, mais je n'abandonnerais certainement pas ;D !

* * *

_"Les sentiments sont censés nous rendre plus forts, mais le plus souvent ils nous rendent plus faibles..."_

**Chapitre IV :** **Question de sentiments****.**

**.**

Point Of View **External**  
**Appartement Nara - No Sabaku, le vendredi 17 juin 2011 à 19h03.**

.

_**« Il a eu un grave accident de voiture. »**_

Cette phrase qui avait mis un terme à son bonheur, se percutait sur les parois de son crâne. Résonnant, faisant écho. Temari n'avait pas eu besoin d'en entendre davantage pour conclure l'inimaginable, l'impensable : Shikamaru est mort, aussi impossible cela soit-il. C'est fou le peu de temps qu'il faut pour détruire une vie... Une fraction de seconde, peut-être ? La No Sabaku se trouvait assise contre le mur crème de son appartement, blottie dans les bras d'Asuma Junior. Ce dernier était venu la réconforter, inquiet de voir l'amoureuse de son parrain aussi effondrée.

**« Pourquoi tu pleures ?** lui avait-il demandé d'une voix innocente. **»**

La jeune femme n'avait pas répondu, trop dévastée par la précédente nouvelle et n'ayant même pas la force de lever les yeux vers le Yuhi. Le petit garçon s'était donc assis près d'elle pour l'entourer de ses bras chétifs.

**« Tu as mal quelque part ? »**

Toujours aucune réaction. Il se contenta donc de la tenir dans ses bras, tentant de la consoler à coup de bisous dans les cheveux. Sa maman lui avait dit un jour que les baisers avaient le pouvoir de résoudre les problèmes de la vie. Peut-être qu'avec Tante Temari ça marchera, pensa-t-il de toute sa naïveté d'enfant. Une bonne demi-heure s'écoula avant que l'adulte blonde ne décide de tourner son regard menthe luisant de larme vers le petit bout d'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés.

**« Merci,** lui sourit-elle piteusement en reniflant. **»**

Elle répondit ensuite à son étreinte puis le souleva dans les airs, le faisant rire.

**« Je commence à avoir faim, pas toi ? Viens, on va préparer de bons sandwichs,** lui proposa-t-elle en le déposant à terre.  
**- Cool ! »**

Le refus de la réalité, la dénégation ou l'inacceptation. Appelez cela comme vous le voulez, mais Temari refusait catégoriquement de croire que le seul homme sur cette Terre capable de la rendre heureuse, n'était plus de ce monde. Il était encore là, quelque part ; elle le sentait ! On pouvait la traiter de folle, elle s'en fichait royalement. Il était toujours vivant, elle en était sûr ! Il restait plus qu'à savoir où.

.

**19h47.**

.

On se berce d'illusions pour se sentir mieux. On se ment à soi-même pour d'infimes secondes de bonheur fictif. Mais il arrivait toujours un moment où la raison prenait le dessus sur la folie, ou l'inverse. Temari vacillait encore entre les deux. Nombre de fois, en moins d'un quart d'heure, elle avait songé à l'appel du suicide. Les couteaux aiguisés présents dans la petite cuisine la guettaient, la narguaient. Ce qui la retenait de faire une bêtise était la présence d'Asuma dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle n'avait aucunement envie de traumatiser cet enfant. Et puis elle songeait à Gaara, à sa grand-mère et à ses amis qui avaient besoin d'elle. Le suicide était un acte égoïste, tout ce qu'elle n'était et ne voulait pas devenir. Temari se plaçait dans la catégorie des gens clairvoyants de naissance et sa raison ne tarda pas à reprendre le dessus sur tout le reste. Sa vue brouillée, elle commençait à s'énerver sur les pains de mie qui n'arrêtaient pas de se trouer à cause du beurre. Ses mains tremblèrent. Elle n'en pouvait plus de se voiler la face. Elle aimait Shikamaru. Elle l'aimait à un point qu'il lui était vital pour elle qu'il soit en vie. Qu'ils ne soient pas ensemble lui importait peu à cet instant précis. Le savoir vivant et heureux, même loin d'elle, lui suffirait largement. Elle voulait un signe. Un putain de signe qui contredirait le fait que Dieu soit un beau salop. La priver de la personne qu'elle aime au paroxysme de leur couple... Elle n'avait même pas de mots assez fort pour qualifier cet être suprême qui semblait s'amuser à faire souffrir notre pauvre race humaine. Nous ne sommes que des pantins entre les mains de Dieu, rien d'autre. Car oui, le Grand Bonhomme là-haut lui semblait le seul responsable dans cette affaire. La charge lui revenait donc de supporter sa douleur, sa tristesse.

_**« Qui a envie de croire en un**_ _Dieu_ _**qui laisse des gens mourir de faim, des gens se faire la guerre, des gens pauvres... J'vois vraiment pas pourquoi il faut croire, avoir la foi et espérer en une chose qui n'existe vraisemblablement pas. Peut-être parce que nous sommes condamnés espérer pour vivre ? »**_

A l'époque, Kankuro n'était pas considéré comme une personne très intelligente, mais quand il prenait la peine de vraiment réfléchir et de se poser les bonnes questions, il arrivait parfois à des conclusion philosophique qui étonnait souvent son aînée._**Kankuro...**_Le téléphone fixe émit sa douce musique classique que la jeune femme commençait sérieusement à détester. Elle le fixa d'un air mauvais c'était cet engin qui avait contribué à mettre fin à son bonheur. Mais serait-ce le fameux signe qu'elle attendait tant ? La sonnerie se tut aussi subitement qu'elle avait commencé pour sonner à nouveau dans les dix secondes qui suivirent le premier appel. Résignée et appréhendant la suite, Temari décrocha :

**« Allô ?**  
Sa voix lui parut éteinte, sans une once de vie, ce qui l'étonna sur le moment. Son timbre naturellement enjoué, n'existait apparemment plus.  
**- Temari,** souffla doucement l'interlocuteur.  
Elle se raidit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'au moins sept millimètres.  
**- Shi-Shika.. Shikamaru ?** osa-t-elle demander, croyant avoir largement dépassé les frontières de la folie.  
**- Temari... »**

Et sans savoir pourquoi, elle raccrocha totalement apeurée.

.

**Hôpital de Konoha, le vendredi 17 juin 2011 à 20h15.**

.

Un quart d'heure après avoir déposé Asuma Junior en catastrophe chez Lee qui n'habitait pas loin de son appartement, Temari déboula dans le hall de l'hôpital de Konoha. Essoufflée, les joues rouges d'effort et ses cheveux blonds désordonnés, l'aînée des No Sabaku demanda des informations à la secrétaire médicale sur un possible patient à la coupe d'ananas. En effet, un patient correspondait à la description physique faite par la jeune femme.

**« Shikamaru Nara a été admis aux urgences très tôt ce matin au bloc opératoire numéro dix pour côte brisée et perforation du poumon droit. »**

Temari ne put retenir une exclamation d'effroi alors qu'une peur incommensurable la gagnait. La secrétaire qui ne devait pas être plus âgée qu'elle, lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule, et continua compatissante :

**« Ce n'est pas aussi grave que vous le pensez, rassurez-vous. Aucune greffe du poumon n'a été nécessaire. Elle a duré deux heures et demie et s'est très bien déroulée, nous avons ensuite contacté ses parents. Il va s'en remettre sans problème et occupe actuellement la chambre soixante-dix-sept. Une femme a également été victime de l'accident, Kurenaï Yuhi. Elle n'a seulement qu'une grosse entorse à la cheville droite, l'os du tibia entaillé ainsi qu'une vilaine plaie au front. Le plus dur a été de la dégager de la voiture. »**

Temari la remercia et sans perdre de temps, elle emprunta les escaliers en direction de la chambre de son homme, euphorique. Si jusque là, l'adrénaline l'avait aidé à courir comme une malade dans les rues de Konoha, c'était maintenant une joie sans précédent qui la guidait vers **lui**. Les battements irréguliers de son coeur résonnaient dans tout son corps. Elle avait du mal à respirer correctement, beaucoup de mal même. Mais elle s'en fichait, _il était vivant_. Le couloir au lino bleu semblait interminable et la jeune femme commençait à avoir mal aux pieds. Dans sa course, elle se déchaussa, ralentissant à peine. Arrivée à la hauteur de la portesoixante-dix-sept, elle entra inconsciemment en apnée, redoutant leur rencontre. Dans quel état se trouvait-il ? Voulait-il la voir ? Était-il conscient ? Si ça se trouve, il était profondément endormit. Elle passa donc l'embrasure et quand elle le vit enfin, allongé dans les draps blancs à pois bleus, ses longs cheveux noirs en cascade sur l'oreiller, elle expira fortement et un poids énorme sembla s'ôter de ses épaules. _Il était vivant_. Mais toute la joie et le soulagement précédemment ressentis s'envolèrent aussitôt, vite remplacés par une profonde colère. Non seulement il était vivant, lui ayant fait une peur sans nom, mais monsieur Nara souriait niaisement à la jolie infirmière qui lui remettait correctement son oreiller. D'ailleurs, Shikamaru ne se rendit compte de la présence de Temari seulement quand une ballerine lui arriva en pleine figure. Choquée, l'infirmière se retourna vivement et toisant la jeune femme qui venait d'arriver.

**« Que faites-vous là ? Les visites se terminent dans moins de dix minutes et d'où vous vous permettez d'agresser mon pati.. »**

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, trop étonnée par l'aura meurtrière qui émanait de la blonde qui s'avançait vers elle d'un pas menaçant. Si les jolis yeux de Temari étaient des armes à feux, aucun doutes que l'infirmière serait morte fusillée depuis longtemps. Mais la pauvre cruche qu'était cette brune aux seins grossièrement retapés ne l'intéressait déjà plus, son regard venait de croiser celui de Shikamaru. Sombre. Brillant. Plus rien d'autre n'existait autour d'eux. Excepté cette fureur qui grandissait de secondes en secondes. En trois pas elle arriva à sa hauteur, ignorant les paroles de l'autre à la fausse poitrine. _Il était vivant,_ mais plus pour très longtemps. La gifle résonna dans la pièce, tragique. Puis une deuxième. La main de la No Sabaku faillit rencontrer une troisième fois la joue en feu du pauvre Nara, mais avec un effort qui lui parut surhumain, elle s'abstint.

**« Tu te fiches de moi là ?** lui demanda-t-elle les yeux plissés par la colère et les poings serrés à s'en blanchir les jointures. **»**

Face au regard impassible et calme de l'homme qu'elle aimait passionnément, Temari explosa littéralement. Elle ne pouvait plus contenir toute la rage et les sentiments contradictoire qui l'habitait, alors elle se lâcha :

**« TU TE FICHES DE MOI LA, NARA ? Tu joues les mystérieux et tu pars à une sois disant**_**conférence**_** ou à**_** une réception**_**, j'sais plus ! Aucun appel pour signaler ton arrivée, ni ton départ, ni le fait que tu ne pouvais pas rentrer à la maison le soir même. Pendant deux heures, DEUX HEURES, je t'ai cru mort, MORT,** hurla-t-elle. **As-tu la moindre idée, LA MOINDRE PETITE IDEE de ce que j'ai pu ressentir durant ces deux heures ? Rien. Tu n'as aucune idée. AUCUNE !** Et aussi vite qu'elle était apparu, sa rage s'évanouit peu à peu, pour ne laisser place qu'à la douleur et à la tristesse. **J'ai perdu ma mère, celle qui m'a donné la vie. Morte en couche. J'étais trop petite pour ne serait-ce que me souvenir des traits de son visage. Il n'existe plus aucune photo d'elle, mon paternel les ayant brûlés le jour des funérailles de sa femme. J'ai perdu ma tante, celle qui nous a tant aimé moi et mes frères. Finalement elle s'était rapprochée de nous dans le seul but de tuer Gaara, le "responsable" selon elle, de la mort de sa soeur, notre mère. J'ai perdu mon père, ce type en qui j'avais une confiance aveugle et qui en a profité pour...** Elle s'arrêta, fermant les yeux pour chasser les horribles images qui la hantaient depuis tant d'années. C'était la première fois qu'elle tentait de parler à quelqu'un de cette _nuit-là_. Même Gaara et sa grand-mère n'étaient pas au courant. **J'ai crus t'avoir perdu,** commença-t-elle à sangloter. **A ce moment-là je me suis dit : mais que me reste-t-il ? Kankûro a périt avec mon père, Gaara me déteste et ma grand-mère est aux portes de la mort. Je...** Elle se stoppa brusquement, ressentant une atroce douleur à la poitrine. Elle se courba et toussa tripes et boyaux. Elle se releva, digne, mais déchanta très vite en basculant vers l'avant, inconsciente. **»**

Shikamaru n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir à quarante-six mille solutions, il se releva avec rapidité et rattrapa du mieux qu'il put sa petite amie. La douleur de ses points de sutures n'était que superficielle. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était Temari qui allait mal, très mal. Et c'était de sa faute, tout était de sa faute. Il avait tenter de ne pas la mêler à ses problèmes, pensant la protéger, mais il avait fait tout le contraire.

**« Vous allez vous bougez et faire votre boulot ou bien ?** grinça-t-il à l'attention de l'infirmière en frottant sa joue endolorie. **»**

.

**Repère n°7 de l'Akatsuki, le vendredi 17 juin 2011 à 21h43.**

.

Dans une forêt dense au fin fond d'un pays humide et en pleine mousson, se trouvait une grotte aux roches rouges. Une grotte plutôt banale étant donné leur grand nombre dans la région. On ne pouvait donc pas soupçonner qu'une importante réunion avait lieu à l'intérieur de celle aux pierres salies par une boue rougeâtre. En effet, quelques mètres sous terre était aménagée une salle éclairée par plusieurs torches. Au milieu de cette salle souterraine trônait une table rectangulaire où plusieurs personnes y étaient réunis. Ces personnes, de corpulences différentes, étaient capuchonnées et habillées d'une longue robe noire à motifs rouges et blancs. Les seuls portes la salle s'ouvrirent avec fracas et un homme y pénétra. Juste par la sombre aura qu'il dégageait, on pouvait aisément deviner qu'il était le chef. Son visage dissimulé par un masque orange à spirale, il s'avança d'un pas rapide et prit place autour de la table. A son arrivée, tout le monde s'était levé, manifestant ainsi leur respect, puis ils s'assirent en même temps que lui et ôtèrent leurs capuches. Après un lourd silence, sa voix forte et grave s'éleva lugubrement :

**« Kakuzu et Hidan sont morts. Ils ont donc échoué dans leur mission. »**

Des murmures se firent entendre de toute part. Certains étaient étonnés de cet échouement, d'autres moins voir pas du tout.

**« Que s'est-il passé ? Qui les a tué ? **demanda un homme à la longue chevelure dorée.  
**- Kakuzu a été tué il y a quatre ans par un des** _Dōmei_**, Asuma Sarutobi qui est d'ailleurs mort avec lui. Hidan a été tué hier soir dans des circonstances qui me sont encore inconnus par un** _Dōmei_**, sans doute. Cependant,** s'exclama-t-il au delà les voix en colère de ses hommes, **Hidan a réussi à me transmettre quelques informations importantes au sujet de l'homme que nous recherchons. »**

Tout le monde cessa de se plaindre, soudainement attentif. Le chef fit un signe de tête à un homme à la peau noire qui annonça :

**« Naruto Uzumaki, seul fils de Kushina Uzumaki, sera présent à une exposition d'art à Inibichi du 2 au 5 août. Il paraîtrait même qu'il vit dans la ville de Konoha où Kushina a été envoyé en mission, trente ans auparavant. Mais cette dernière information reste à confirmer. »**

Deux hommes tiquèrent au nom de Konoha. Ils échangèrent un bref regard qui signifiait qu'ils en parleraient plus tard, en privé.

**« Je propose qu'on attrape ce gamin pendant son séjour. Nous avons assez attendu !** s'écria un rouquin aux nombreux piercings.  
**- Il ne faut pas se précipiter où l'on risque d'échouer comme avec Kushina,** intervint une femme aux yeux d'un doré saisissant, assise à ses côtés.  
**- Ce n'était pas pareil ! Elle, elle nous a trahis et elle fuyait. Lui ne semble pas être au courant de ce que cache son héritage ! **  
**- Il possède plus de trois milliards d'euros et il ne serait pas au courant ? J'admire ta logique, Pein,** ironisa la femme. **Et puis s'il habite bien à Konoha, il est donc sous la protection des** _Dōmei_** ! Et cela paraîtrait même cohérent. Ils n'auraient pas éloigné cet enfant d'eux. »**  
_  
_L'homme au masque se racla la gorge bruyamment, histoire de faire savoir à tout le monde qu'il était toujours présent.

**« C'est exactement ce que j'allais te demander de faire, Pein,** déclara-t-il en faisant référence à sa première réplique. **Cette mission est parfaite pour toi et Sasori.** Son regard glissa vers le second concerné qui hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation. **Bien, la réunion est donc terminée. Seuls les deux nommés pour la mission restent en ma compagnie pour amples informations. »**

.

**22h17.**

.

Après cinq minutes de marche dans cette forêt dense, la silhouette bifurqua brusquement à gauche et s'arrêta près d'un grand rocher. La capuche tomba et le visage d'un homme se dévoila. Sa chevelure de feu brillait faiblement à lueur de la lune et ses yeux d'un marron clair caramélisé tombèrent sur la silhouette d'un autre homme dissimulé dans l'obscurité. L'autre homme sortit des ténèbres de cette fraîche soirée, sa peau aussi pâle que l'astre de la nuit lui donna un air inquiétant et ses cernes sous les yeux n'arrangeaient en rien cette apparence. Il possédait aussi des yeux d'un noir captivant capable de vous geler sur place tellement la froideur y émanait.

**« Itachi. »**

Le concerné hocha de la tête puis fixa de ses orbes sombres l'homme en face de lui.

**« Je ne veux en aucun cas que mon frère soit mêlé de près comme de loin à cette histoire.**

**- Je ne comptais pas y mêler ma soeur non plus. Mais, il faut se rendre à l'évidence, ils sont étroitement liés à ce Naruto Uzumaki et cela ne va pas être une tâche facile de les en séparer.**

**- C'est pour cela que je vais t'apporter mon aide. Il faut les éloigner coûte que coûte, le temps de ta mission, du moins Sasori.**

**- Sur ce coup-là, je suis avec toi. »**

.

**Hôpital de Konoha, chambre soixante-dix-sept, le samedi 18 juin 2011 à 23h47.**

.

Enlacés dans le grand lit d'hôpital d'une tel façon à ce que le blessé n'est pas mal à sa blessure, Temari et Shikamaru profitaient l'un de l'autre. La tempête de la veille semblait s'être calmée. Le Nara couvait du regard sa chère et tendre, la serrant dans ses bras avec force. Tant pis pour les picotements du côté de sa blessure. Il avait tellement eu peur de ne plus revoir son si joli visage et de la toucher qu'il était prêt à la garder prisonnière de son emprise pour le restant de leurs jours qu'elle le veuille ou non. Cette simple pensée, le fit sourire légèrement. Il l'aimait. Non, c'était bien plus que ça : il en était dingue de sa furie du Sud et s'en voulait de ne pas être plus démonstratif dans ses sentiments. Qu'aurait-elle retenu de leur idylle s'il avait tragiquement disparu hier soir ? Leurs deux trois ballades à deux ? Leurs dîners en tête-à-tête qui se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main ? Ses rares déclarations d'amour qui n'en étaient pas réellement ? Son précédent sourire s'effaça. Il ne lui avait jamais dit _Je t'aime_. Il en était fou amoureux et pourtant... Shikamaru pensait très fort à ses deux mots et demi en compagnie de sa petite amie, mais ça ne suffisait sans doute pas assez. Une pensée n'est rien comparée à des mots. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'ils étaient ensemble dont neuf mois de vie commune et il se rendait compte que ses non-dits avaient peut-être blessés Temari. Intelligent comme il le prétendait être, il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant.

La No Sabaku semblait captivée par les battements réguliers qui résonnaient à son oreille comme la plus douce de toutes les mélodies. Il était vivant. Son souffle dans ses cheveux, son odeur ; elle était à nouveau entière. Mais les douloureux souvenirs où elle se voyait assise contre son mur crème à pleurer sa mort, la fit frissonner d'horreur. Jamais. Plus jamais elle ne voulait ressentir ce sentiment d'anéantissement totale, de destruction, d'abîme profond de sois-même, de vouloir en finir avec la vie... Elle ne souhaitait cela à personne, vraiment. Elle se demandait encore comment elle avait pu tenir autant de temps en sachant que Shikamaru était mort. Cela lui paraissait tellement risible maintenant qu'il ne puisse plus faire partie de sa vie. Malgré le fait qu'il était là, près d'elle, Temari avait la désagréable impression que quelque chose clochait. Qu'on ne lui avait pas totalement rendu son Shikamaru.

**« Tu sais,** commença le jeune homme. **Il faut que je te dise quelque chose à propos de l'accident. »**

D'abord hésitante, Temari acquiesça de la tête, l'encourageant à continuer.

**« J'ai voulu faire le malin. J'ai voulu faire le mec intelligent qui avait trouvé une solution efficace à son problème, le mec qui allait se sortir avec brio de sa situation catastrophique, le mec qui s'était cru dans un de ses films américains bourrés d'action. Tu parles, j'ai faillis me condamner à mort ; et Kurenaï avec. »**

Alors il raconta tout. Depuis le début, il était conscient. Il avait tout vu, tout entendu. Il avait été au premier rang quand la voiture percuta la rambarde de sécurité, dégringola la pente raide et qu'elle fonça dans un arbre pour ensuite se retourner. Il rapporta que le choc contre le tronc le fit traverser le pare-brise et qu'il s'écrasa sur la terre dure, il ne savait combien de mètres plus loin. Sur le coup, il n'eut que légèrement mal, mais quand il avait voulus bouger, une douleur jamais ressentis avant lui vrilla le dos, le paralysant au sol. Impossible pour lui de se retourner et il pouvait toujours rêver pour se relever. Il resta donc immobile une éternité et quand il entendit du bruit, son sang s'était glacé d'horreur : quelqu'un se dirigeait vers lui. Il savait que ce n'était pas Kurenaï puisqu'elle aurait hurlé son prénom. Alors il avait conclu que cela ne pouvait être que _l'autre_, cet _assassin_. Un pseudo-plan avait alors germé dans son esprit : il allait le surprendre, feintant un évanouissement, attendant qu'il soit proche pour l'avoir par surprise. Ce furent les cris désespérés de Kurenaï qui confirmèrent le fait que c'était bien le meurtrier de son senseï qui rampait vers lui. Il pensait avoir tout calculé. Il pensait qu'il était prêt. Mais il y avait une chose à quoi il n'avais pas pensé sur le coup : il pouvait posséder une arme, n'importe laquelle. Shikamaru confia à sa petite-amie que ce fut sans doute cet éclair de lucidité qui le _sauva_, car il s'était retourné vers le Blanc, serrant les dents, mais c'était déjà trop tard : le meurtrier avait déjà brandis sa main. L'étonnement inscrit sur ses traits tirés, il rata sans doute le point qu'il avait voulus toucher en premier. Le Nara ressentit d'abord des picotements, mais quand la pointe de la pierre toucha son organe respiratoire, il crut mourir. Et encore, le mot était faible, cela le brûla tellement ardemment qu'il s'était mis à suffoquer, étouffant de douleur. Hidan voulut le poignarder une seconde fois, mais il l'en avait empêché en lui enfonçant son genou dans l'estomac. Les souvenirs de ce qui se passa ensuite lui étaient flous, mais il se rappellait encore le moment où la folie s'empara de son esprit et de son corps et qu'il attrapa le Blanc par la gorge pour l'étrangler. Il ressentait encore la sensation de ses ongles lui griffant les mains, il entendait encore ses supplications, les bruits étranges qui sortaient tout droit de sa gorge, il voyait encore son visage virer au rouge, ses yeux s'exorbiter pour finalement se fermer petit à petit. Son corps cesser de bouger, de se débattre, ses plaintes se tarirent et la vie quitter son corps. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que même après que cet homme eut rendu son dernier souffle, Shikamaru avait continué à l'étrangler. Il a fallu que sa blessure le lance atrocement pour lui faire perdre connaissance. Et quand il s'est enfin réveillé, il était en salle de réanimation. Durant tout son monologue, il avait prit un ton impavide, semblant imperturbable et décrivait les détails comme un écrivain écrirait une scène de meurtre. Mais quand la No Sabaku releva son visage vers celui qu'elle aimait inconditionnellement, elle y lut une peine qu'elle n'avait jamais lu sur ses traits auparavant ; ou si, une fois. A la mort d'Asuma-senseï.

**« J'ai...** sa voix s'enroua, contenant un sanglot. **J'ai tué quelqu'un Temari ! Et le pire, c'est que j'y est pris du plaisir et... »**

Il cacha son visage dans le cou de la No Sabaku, honteux et pleura à chaude larme. A ce moment précis, quand elle raffermit sa prise sur les épaules de son amour pour le coller un maximum contre elle, Temari sut que plus rien ne serait comme avant.

.

**A la sortie d'un centre gynécologique, le dimanche 19 juin 2011 à 12h02.**

.

Un alizé balaya sa longue chevelure d'un rose pâle et peu courant, puis fit virevolter sa jolie robe blanche. Un sourire radieux naquit sur les fines lèvres de la jeune femme qui s'avança d'un pas trottinant vers le taxi garé non loin. D'un geste tendre, sa main vint caresser son ventre discrètement enflé vers le bas où logeait non pas un mais deux êtres vivants : des jumeaux. Sakura Haruno, petit brin de femme de vingt ans, étudiante en médecine deuxième année, attendait des jumeaux. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus, si c'était petite, elle avait toujours rêvé de devenir maman assez tôt et pas comme sa propre mère qui l'avait mise au monde à quarante-quatre ans. Elle ne s'en faisait absolument pas pour ses études, qui pouvaient être mis entre parenthèse quelques mois, ni pour sa famille qui accueillerait cette nouvelle dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ses parents avaient d'ailleurs déménagé de Konoha pour l'étranger, il y a un mois de cela, histoire d'avoir une retraite digne de ce nom après avoir travaillé comme des forcenés ces quarante dernières années. Justement c'était à cause de leurs travaux respectifs que Monsieur et Madame Haruno, âgés de soixante-quatre ans tous les deux et mariés depuis quarante-deux ans, avait eu des enfants assez tard. Monsieur, chirurgien-neurologue et Madame, cadre supérieure du pôle pédiatrique/obstétrique. Malgré leurs métiers très prenant, ils n'étaient pas de ses parents pleins aux as qui faisaient des enfants pour ensuite les délaisser. Non. Ils les ont aimé et chéris leur grand garçon et leur petite fille. Oui, ils ont essayé de les chérir du mieux qu'ils purent. Après tout, ils travaillaient en partie pour eux, pour leur donner tout ce qu'ils dé a donc grandi avec un pied dans la médecine et s'est très vite passionné pour la santé. Son rêve depuis toujours ? Devenir un médecin-chirurgien-obstétrique renommé. La Haruno avait toujours eu des facilités en sciences grâce aux cours particuliers de son père et avait toujours brillé dans sa scolarité et ce dans toutes les matières grâce à l'aide son frère et à sa mère. Elle était même arrivée en tête de la promotion de la première année de médecine, l'an passé. Elle faisait la fierté de ses parents. Ce fut aussi le cas pour son frère aîné à une époque. Il fut chercheur dans un laboratoire très reconnu dans le monde entier et semblait s'y plaire, mais un jour suite à un petit incident, il démissionna et disparu dans la nature ne donnant que très rarement de ses nouvelles. La Rose pénétra dans le taxi, indiqua son adresse au chauffeur et s'empara de son portable pour composer un numéro. Après trois tonalités, on lui répondit :

**« Allô, maman ?**

**- Sakura, ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu ? Qu'est...**

**- Maman, je suis enceinte !** la coupa-t-elle en ne retenant plus son sourire qui avait triplé de volume, tellement elle était heureuse. **»**

Il y eu un petit silence où Sakura craignit le pire, mais toute ses craintes furent dissipées quand le cri de joie de sa mère lui déchira le tympan gauche.

**« Mais c'est géniale, ma chérie ! Hé, chéri tu as entendu ça ?! Je vais être grand-mère ! Enfin !**criai-t-elle à rendre sourd.. un sourd ! **»**

Sakura grimaça un peu, éloignant le plus possible son portable de son oreille qui bourdonnait furieusement.

**« Sakura ? C'est papa ! Alors comme ça j'vais être grand-père ?**

**- Oui ! Ce sont des jumeaux !**

**- Des jumeaux ?! T'as entendu ça, chérie ? Notre bébé va avoir des jumeaux ! Et Naruto, comment a-t-il réagis ? »**

Son coeur se serra douloureusement à la mention de son, bientôt, ex-petit-ami. _Naruto._

_._

Point Of View **Naruto Uzumaki**

**Dans les rues de Konoha près du Parc, le dimanche 19 juin 2011 à 13h04.**

.

**« Fais chier,** lâchais-je en remarquant que quelques nuages gris faisaient de l'ombre au soleil et au beau temps qui allait avec. **»**

En apercevant le Parc à quelques mètres, je jetais un coup d'oeil à l'heure sur mon portable : il allait être treize heures cinq. En rangeant mon mobile dans la poche arrière de mon jean, je me rappelais le coup de fil de tout à l'heure.

**« Au faite Sasuke, Sakura veut absolument nous voir tous les deux avant la fin de la journée,**prévins-je mon ami qui marchait à mes côtés.

**- Hn !** râla le brun en amenant sa cigarette à ses lèvres. **»**

J'identifiais son interjection comme un _**« Mais elle me veut quoi ta petite-amie ? J'avais un truc de prévue cet après-midi, moi ! **__»_

**« Cela avait l'air super important. Elle a ajouté que ça ne serait pas long,** précisais-je. **»**

Il soupira fortement de la fumée nocif par le nez et acquiesça d'un air bougon, ce qui me fit ricaner. J'évitais de justesse un coup de sa part, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Bien avancé dans le Parc, nous nous posâmes sur un banc, attendant l'objet du rendez-vous. D'ailleurs, j'aurais dû congédier Sasuke puisque cette affaire ne le concernait en rien, mais comme on devait se rendre ensemble à mon appartement plus tard, autant ne pas se quitter.

**« J'peux avoir la dernière taffe ? »**

Sans attendre de réponse que je savais d'avance négative, j'attrapais le morceau de nicotine qui restait entre ses doigts -mon ami parut profondément outré qu'il n'est eu mot à dire- et j'inspirais une grande bouffée de tabac. Je jetais le mégot à mes pieds et l'écrasais. J'expirais ensuite la fumée épaisse, grimaçant à la petite migraine qui me prit. Bordel, j'avais eu que le filtre. Quand le brouillard se dissipa, j'aperçus un brun à la peau basanée s'avancer vers il arriva à notre hauteur, il serra la main de Sasuke qui s'était levé et voulut faire de même avec moi, mais je me levais à mon tour, une mine dégoûtée sans doute peinte sur mon visage à la vue de sa main tendue. Non mais il croyait quoi ? Que j'allais toucher un type comme lui ? Jamais. Je ne toucherais jamais ce genre de type. Il ne parut pas toucher pour un clou par mon refus silencieux.

**« Voilà, j'ai bien réfléchis à ce que tu m'as dit hier et c'est non. »**

_**«**__**Je ne veux plus que tu approches Hinata, c'est clair ? Ou sinon tu auras à faire à moi,**__ le menaçais-je d'une voix que je ne me connaissais pas.__** »**_

**« Non ?** répétais-je perplexe.

**- Ecoute, j'ai carrément flashé sur Hinata. C'est une fille géniale et j'aimerais faire plus ample connaissance avec elle. Alors non, je ne m'éloignerais pas d'elle. Si elle souhaite me revoir, elle me reverra. »**

Les informations mirent du temps à cheminer jusqu'à mon cerveau, mais j'avais compris l'essentiel : ce petit con ne voulait pas la lâcher. Pire même, il semblait déjà accro à elle. Je commençai à m'agiter, signe d'une explosion de colère imminente. J'allais parler, mais à mon plus grand étonnement Sasuke me devança.

**« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas la revoir,** dit-il en s'adressant à Reiji.** Hinata est libre, elle n'a personne dans sa vie en ce moment, je crois. »**

Je fus un peu choqué. C'était rare d'entendre Sasuke débiter des phrases aussi longues à des personnes autres que Sakura ou moi. De plus, le sourire rassuré qu'arbora Reiji me fit prendre la mouche.

**« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Uchiha ? J'ai...**  
**- Hinata n'est pas ta petite-amie, ce rôle c'est Sakura qui le tient,** me coupa-t-il déjà blasé de la situation et de la discussion. **Tu as donc aucun droit d'empêcher Reiji de sortir avec elle.**  
**- Mais...**  
**- Naruto,** soupira mon ami, **il a changé.**  
**- Rien à foutre,** me bornais-je. **T'as vu ce qu'il a été capable de faire ? Imagine qu'il fasse du mal à Hinata, hein !** Je me tournais ensuite vers l'autre et le fixais d'un air suspicieux et menaçant. **D'ailleurs, je ne** **sais toujours pas comment elle a eut son coquard ! J'veux pas qu'il l'approche !**  
**- Non mais tu t'entends parler ? « J'veux pas qu'il l'approche » **m'imita-t-il en exagérant largement.**C'est de la jalousie mal placée ! »**

J'allais le contredire, mon énervement atteignant des sommets, mais Reiji fit la grosse erreur de l'ouvrir.

**« Oh je vois !** s'exclama-t-il avec une mine faussement étonnée. **Tu es amoureux d'elle sans le savoir ? Et là, tu commences à t'en rendre compte ! Je peux tout à fait te comprendre : elle est gentille -une vraie perle, c'est une personne comme il n'y en a pas deux et elle est super mignonne. En une soirée, Hinata a su me toucher en plein coeur et je pense sincèrement que j'ai une chance avec elle. Alors je ne te la laisserais pour rien au monde, que tu sois amoureux sans le savoir ou non. »**

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, je me jetais sur Reiji, le poing armé. Je réussis à lui administrer une droite, mais Sasuke m'agrippa fermement me sifflant entre ses dents serrés d'agacement de cesser mes conneries. Je fis la sourde oreille et me débattis comme un forcené. Je voulais le buter et lui refaire entièrement le portrait ! Son sourire suffisant à la con m'exaspérait et j'étais sûr qu'il avait de mauvaises intentions. Comme il y a cinq ans... Jalousie mal placée, disait l'un ; amoureux sans le savoir, disait l'autre. Je suis une personne possessive qui n'aime pas partager ses amis, je suis comme ça et je le vis très bien. Je l'emmerde profondément lui et ces suppositions à deux balles. Je voulais juste qu'il n'approche pas Hinata. Parce que je ne serais pas là s'il lui arrivait quelque chose étant donné qu'il m'était aussi interdit de l'approcher à cause de Kiba. Et si je ne pouvais pas l'approcher alors cela devait pareil pour lui, point. Je me calmais un peu et forçais Uchiha à me lâcher. Reiji quand à lui, s'éloignait d'un pas presque dansant. J'avais envie de le buter.

**« Si j'apprends que tu l'a approché, t'es un homme mort !** lançais-je comme dernier avertissement.** »**

.

Point Of View **Sakura Haruno**

**Appartement Uzumaki, le samedi dimanche 19 juin 2011 à 13h59.**

.

Assise sur la chaise de la cuisine exiguë, je fixais d'un oeil amusé les deux hommes avachis sur le canapé du salon plus loin. Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'ils se chamaillaient gentiment à propos d'une chose qui m'échappait, une histoire de balais dans le cul, je crois... Quand ils commencèrent à s'insulter de surnoms débiles, mon léger sourire s'évanouit et de l'eau salée embua ma vue. Je fus étouffée d'une culpabilité tellement lourde que j'en eus mal coeur. J'étais une personne horrible, je l'avais toujours su, mais aujourd'hui je m'en rendait vraiment compte. A moi toute seule, j'allais détruire des années d'amitié et même pire : une fraternité. Je me levais plus brusquement que je ne l'aurais voulu, m'attirant les regards curieux de mes deux amis. Les jambes tremblantes, le regard fuyant, j'allais me plaer devant eux. Les battements affolés de mon organe vital semblaient vouloir battre des records. Je devais avoir une mine à faire peur vu à la vitesse avec laquelle le sourire de Naruto disparu et l'air impassible de Sasuke reprit le dessus.

**« Je... »**

Ma lèvre inférieure tremblait et je dus la mâchouiller frénétiquement pour que ce ne soit pas visible. Après avoir pris la plus grande inspiration de toute ma vie, je levais mon regard pour fixer un point invisible sur le mur derrière eux. D'un ton que je ne pus empêcher de monter dans les aigus, je larguais la bombe qui allait chambouler nos relations et nos vies à tout jamais :

**« Je suis enceinte. Je... J'entame mon troisième mois de grossesse et... Je suis enceinte de toi Sasuke,** terminais-je haletante avec la désagréable impression d'avoir courut un marathon. **»**

Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut le plus long et le plus douloureux qu'il m'est été donné d'assister. C'est un de ses blancs qui faisait battre votre coeur plus que de raison, qui vous donnait la nausée et qui vous rendait vulnérable. J'avais fermé les yeux, ne voulant pas affronter la réalité maintenant.

**« Je sors justement de chez le gynécologue et... Et j'ai des échographies et...**  
**- Arrête,** dit l'Uchiha d'un ton tranchant. **»**

Je demeurais quelques secondes interdite. J'avais prévue ce genre de réaction de sa part. Le déni est tellement plus facile dans ces situations sans issus. Je rouvris les yeux et le fixais, incertaine de l'attitude à adopter.

**« La ferme !** éclata-t-il finalement, le visage rouge de colère. **Si c'est une blague, arrête toi là tout de suite Sakura !**  
**- Ce n'est pas... une blague,** bégayais-je apeurée par la lueur rageuse qui éclairait son sombre regard.  
**- Ah ouais ? Et comment tu conclues qu'il est de moi le gosse, au juste ? Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, t'es avec Uzumaki ! »**

La voix de Naruto brisa le silence pesant pour la première fois depuis l'annonce de ma grossesse. La vérité explosa donc :

**« Parce que notre première fois remonte à moins d'un mois et que je doute fortement que l'on puisse se savoir enceinte à ce stade là. Pas vrai Sakura ? »**

Nos regards se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le blond qui semblait bien trop abattu pour ne serait-ce que lever la tête et nous regarder. Puis je retournais au profil de l'Uchiha. Son expression en disait long sur ses pensées, il semblait tomber des nues, complètement confus. Il grogna de colère et partit à une vitesse impressionnante en claquant fortement la porte derrière lui. De loin, je l'entendis passer sa colère sur les murs des cages d'escaliers tout en pestant des insultes contre moi et le monde entier. Mes jambes cédèrent et je m'écroulais à terre. J'avais envie de pleurer, mais je n'en avait pas encore la force. De toute façon je savais depuis le début que Sasuke ne me suivrait pas sur ce coup-là, mais il y avait toujours...

**« Comment j'ai pu être aussi con ?** ricanna amèrement Naruto. _**Hinata**_** avait raison : je me suis bien fait rouler dans la farine et comme un bleu.** **»**

Non, personne me suivra sur ce coup-là. Cela me détruisait littéralement de leur causer autant de mal, mais que pouvais-je y faire ?

**« Naruto,** préludais-je en m'éclaircissant la voix. **»**

Je voulus poser une main sur son épaule et le retourner vers moi, mais il fit un violent mouvement et me murmura de ne pas le toucher. J'obéis et reculais, caressant distraitement mon ventre. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne se lève et ne me toise avec une férocité que je ne lui connaissais pas.

**« Dégage de chez moi,** articula-t-il d'une façon qui me fit frémir. **»**

J'écarquillais les yeux, incrédule. J'eus du mal à comprendre. Il me jetais de chez lui ?

**« Quoi..? **  
**- Casse-toi de mon appart', Sakura ! »**

Je me figeais au milieu du salon, immobile et le regardais respirer à grand coup en s'arrachant presque les cheveux. Il n'était pas sérieux quand même ? Il ne pouvait pas me jeter dehors comme ça ? J'avais vendu mon appartement pour vivre avec lui, mes parents se trouvaient à l'étranger et j'étais enceinte... Je savais que je l'avais en quelque sorte trahis, que j'avais peut-être profiter de ses sentiments, mais de là à me mettre à la porte, il y avait une limite qu'il n'oserais pas dépasser. Je le savais car je le connaissais que trop bien.

**« Naruto, écoute-moi je... »  
**  
Il balança un **OK**, me dépassa en me bousculant et pénétra dans ce qui était à présent notre ancienne chambre commune. Je le suivis de près pour le voir ouvrir grand la fenêtre. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les meubles et se saisit de mes sous-vêtements. Je n'eus le temps de ne rien faire pour protester qu'il les jetait par-dessus le petit balcon. Je poussais un hurlement hystérique avant de saisir son bras pour l'empêcher d'en faire davantage, mais il m'envoya valdinguer contre un mur et continua son oeuvre. Cette fois-ci la barrière de mes paupières céda et des larmes glissèrent sur la peau de mes joues.

**« Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça !**  
**- Ah ouais, tu crois ?! Bah regarde !** me dit-il en balançant mes jeans à la suite de mes petites culottes.  
**- Pourquoi tu m'fais ça !** hurlais-je à m'en casser la voix, anéantie par sa méchanceté.  
**- Pourquoi j'te fais ça, dis-tu ?** répéta-t-il d'une voix étrange. Il me saisit par les épaules et me plaqua fortement contre le mur avec une haine palpable émanant de sa personne. **Tu m'as toujours pris pour la bouée de sauvetage, la roue de secours, le substitut. J'ai essayé de faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas, comme si tu tenais réellement à moi mais...**  
**- Je tiens à toi !** protestais-je fermement. **»**

Son poing tapa violemment la cloison à seulement quelques centimètres de mon visage, j'en eus le souffle coupé d'effroi.

**« La prochaine fois que tu m'sors une connerie dans ce genre, j'te rate pas Sakura, que tu sois enceinte ou reine d'Angleterre : j'en ai rien à foutre,** me prévint-il d'un air menaçant. **Je me voilais bien la face en faite. Me considérais-tu comme un ami au moins ? Te souciais-tu de mes sentiments ? Je t'aimais comme un fou Sakura, je t'avais dans la peau, un truc de malade. Mais là, tu me dégoûtes. Coucher avec mon meilleur ami puis venir te réfugier dans mes bras. C'est parce qu'il t'a rejeté ensuite c'est ça ?** persifla-t-il en rapprochant son visage du mien. **T'as vraiment un comportement de pute, en faite. Tu veux savoir un truc de ouf, un scoop que t'as apparemment pas capté ? Toi qui crois tout connaître de ton Sas'key-kun : il ne t'a jamais aimé et ne t'aimera sans doute jamais, gosse ou pas. T'es trop fausse, trop manipulatrice, trop chiante et surtout pas assez bien pour lui. Ce qu'il veut c'est une femme forte, une femme qui a du caractère, une femme qui répond au nom de Karin. Il est littéralement fou d'elle depuis qu'elle a débarqué dans la vie d'Hinata. Tu n'as jamais réellement compté pour lui et ce sera sans doute jamais le cas et tant pis pour toi, tu l'auras amplement mérité.** Puis sa voix se fit plus dure :**Et tu étais au courant pour Hinata, hein ? Tu savais que j'avais abandonné ton cas et que je m'étais intéressé à elle durant les années de lycée. Et pourtant, malgré cela, tu as quand même fait ton égoïste, t'intéressant soudainement à ma personne. J'comprends mieux pourquoi elle semblait si bouleversée quand je lui ais annoncé que je sortais avec toi. Depuis le début, tout l'monde savait que tu jouais avec moi, raaah mais quel imbécile je fais ! »**

Il s'éloigna, se griffant le visage sous sa colère. Moi, je tremblais de tout mon être, complètement saccagée intérieurement comme extérieurement. Ses mots semblaient tellement vrais, tranchant mon coeur de par leur vérité.

**« Alors toi, tes affaires et ton gosse, vous vous cassez d'ici. Et je ne veux plus JAMAIS avoir à faire à toi, ok? Tu m'as assez pris pour un con !**  
** - Non ! Je t'en supplie, ne fait pas ça. J'ai.. Je t'aime Naruto et je t'ai.. »**

Sa main fendit l'air et claqua fortement ma joue. Ma tête partit violemment sur le côté et je fus quelques nanosecondes sonnée. Une fois mes esprits retrouvés, je restais silencieuse en pleurant sans retenue. J'avais du mal à croire que Naruto venait de me frapper, c'était un véritable cauchemar. Quand j'eus assez de courage pour relever mon visage, je fus foudroyer par son regard dédaigneux : il ne regrettait absolument pas son geste.

**« Je t'avais prévenus que la prochaine fois, je ne te raterais pas. Et ne redis plus jamais ce genre de connerie devant moi, Sakura. Jamais ! »**

Je le regardais, réellement effrayée et sanglotais lamentablement. Naruto venait de lever la main sur moi. Je ne le reconnaissais plus. La personne face à moi n'était pas Naruto, impossible. Pas ce petit garçon toujours joyeux même face aux moqueries et aux rejets de ses camarades. Pas cet adolescent qui disait m'aimer comme un fou. Pas ce jeune homme qui donnait tout sans rien attendre en retour. Pas cet homme où je me suis sentie protégé et aimé entre ses bras. Ce n'était définitivement pas lui. D'un pas vacillant, je me dirigeais vers une armoire et sortis deux valises. Je fis le tour de l'appartement et les remplit de mes affaires, prenant soin de ne rien oublier d'important, sachant parfaitement que je ne pénétrerais plus jamais en ces lieux. Une fois cela fait, je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée dans le but de sortir. Avant qu'elle ne se referme, Naruto décida de m'achever avec ces dernières phrases :

**« Au faite Sakura, ne crois pas que j'vais pleurer notre histoire. Mon amour pour toi appartenait au passé bien avant que l'on sorte ensemble. Mais j'avais voulu croire que ça pourrait marcher, que mes sentiments referaient surfaces, mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Je veux plus te revoir, je m'en contrefiche de ce qu'il peut t'arriver à présent. Fais-toi écraser par une voiture ou violer au coin d'une rue que j'men tamponne ! »**

Puis la dernière image que j'emportais de lui fut son visage empreint de cette désagréable expression dédaigneuse qui le rendait plus adulte et plus beau que jamais. Mais je ne sus jamais que quand la porte se referma, Naruto s'effondra au sol pour pleurer sa cruauté. Alors que dehors, l'orage gronda et une fine pluie commença à mouiller l'asphalte de Konoha.

.

Point Of View **Karin**

**Appartement de Karin & Hinata, le samedi dimanche 19 juin 2011 à 20h57.**

.

Je m'ennuyais fermement alors que le bruit des gouttes de pluie frappant les vitres commençait à m'agacer. Aucun programme potable à la télévision et aucune de mes conquêtes disponibles. L'appartement ne ressemblait plus à rien, sans dessus-dessous. Il était vide de monde, vide d'âme, vide d'**Hinata**. Dans ses moments-là, je me disais que ma meilleure amie était tout, absolument tout pour moi. Que sans elle, je n'étais strictement rien. Si j'avais été un homme ou que je n'aimais pas autant les queues, aucun doute que je serais tombée amoureuse d'elle, mais en y réfléchissant bien dans un sens je suis déjà dingue -voir accro- à elle. En parlant de ma colocataire, cette dernière était parti pour le week-end chez les Inuzuka, histoire de se refaire une santé. Kiba m'avait gentiment invité, mais j'avais du travail avec mon nouveau job d'été d'animatrice dans un centre aéré pour mômes de trois à sept ans. Un enfer. C'était constamment du boulot. Je vous jure que gérer une vingtaine de monstres n'était pas si facile que ça, même à plusieurs. Mais il me fallait absolument de l'argent pour bien commencer ma première année en tant qu'interne. Car oui, je faisais médecine. La fille venant des bas fonds de la société faisait médecine. J'avais tellement fait d'efforts et de sacrifices pour en arriver là que ça me paraissait encore irréel que j'ai réussis haut la main mon examen de second cycle. Ainsi, j'ai pu choisir ma filière : spécialités chirurgicales. Tout cela grâce à Hinata. Elle m'avait en quelque sorte sauvé et pour cela je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante. Mon ventre émit un gargouillement horrible, me sortant efficacement de mes pensées. Je fis la moue en constatant deux choses : la première étant que j'avais faim et la seconde étant que j'avais la flemme de cuisiner. D'habitude, Hinata se retrouvait très souvent derrière les fourneaux, même si elle était autant que moi une catastrophe dans ce domaine. Cependant, elle était à coup sûr la meilleure de nous deux, car au moins avec elle on mangeait des choses mangeables et pas grillées. D'un bond je me remis sur pieds puis m'étirais longuement. Cela faisait un bail que je n'avais pas mangé indien, songeais-je soudainement. De plus, je me rappelais du serveur sexy de l'autre fois qui m'avait dragué et que j'avais fini par chevaucher dans un coin privé... Pourvu qu'il y travail toujours ! priais-je intérieurement. Déterminée à manger oriental ce soir, j'attrapais mon briquet sur le meuble de l'entrée et le fourrais dans mon sac à main. Après avoir enfilé ma veste en cuir et pris mon parapluie transparent, j'ouvris la porte dans le but de sortir, mais je fus surprise de découvrir une personne que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné l'audace de venir frapper chez moi. Sakura Haruno, cette pouffiasse que je n'avais jamais apprécié et que j'exécrais de tout mon coeur depuis son coup de pute à Hinata, se trouvait devant ma porte prête à frapper. Je levais un sourcil rouge, la détaillant de haut en bas : ses immondes cheveux roses étaient mouillés, sales et dissimulaient son visage, de plus elle tremblait comme une feuille et claquait des dents d'une manière qui m'exaspéra. Pas étonnant puisqu'elle portait des vêtements légers pour cette soirée pluvieuse. Sa petite robe blanche trempée et ses tongues. Des tongues un jour de pluies, les gens, non mais j'hallucine ! Il flotte comme jamais et elle sort en tongue l'autre, non mais c'est du n'importe quoi ! On aurait dit une clocharde. Pauvre petite chose.

**« Est-ce... Est-ce que Hinata est là ? J'aimerais lui parler. »**

Je faillis rire. Sa voix exagérément plaintive m'hérissa les poils de bras. Elle poignardait ma meilleure amie dans le dos en connaissance de cause et sans aucun remord, et elle se permettait de débarquer comme ça et de la réclamer ? Mais qu'elle aille se faire foutre la miss !

**« Dans cet état là ?**lui fis-je remarquer d'un ton acide en lui montrant du menton son accoutrement déplorable. **Hinata n'est pas là,** assénais-je durement en éteignant la dernière lumière de l'appartement. **»**

La Rose parut réellement paniquer, ce qui me fit lever une nouvelle fois mon sourcil carmin.

**« J'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler ! »  
**  
Je refermais la porte d'un geste sec, soupirais d'agacement puis me tournais vers elle :

**« J'prends note et lui en parlerais à son retour, donc va falloir repasser un autre jour. »**

Je voulus partir et la laisser là, elle faisait des coups de pute aux gens et venait ensuite réclamer de l'aide à ces même personnes quand elle se retrouvait dans la merde. Plus hypocrite, tu meurs ! Cependant, je remarquais les valises et les sacs derrière elle et me raidis imperceptiblement. C'était quoi ce délire ? N'était-elle pas censée vivre le parfaite amour aux côtés de cet imbécile de Naruto dans son appartement miteux ? Je tournais mon regard vers elle pour la voir fondre en larme. Merde, manquait plus que ça. Adieu ma soirée indienne, mon serveur chaud comme la braise...

**« Tu fais vraiment pitié quand tu t'y mets,** pestais-je d'un air tragique. **»**

Je rouvris ma porte, reposais mes affaires à terre, rallumais la lumière et lui lançais :

**« Avant que tu me racontes ta vie, je veux que t'ailles prendre une douche. J'ai fait nettoyer la moquette il n'y a même pas un mois et je n'veux aucune tâche. »**

.

**21h53.**

.

**« Attends que je récapitules : tu as couché avec Sasuke le jour de ton anniversaire en Mars dernier parce que vous étiez saoules comme ce n'est pas permis, en plus ça faisait quelques jours que tu avais arrêté la pilule à cause d'une réaction allergique et à ce moment-là, Naruto et toi vous n'étiez pas encore ensemble. Je me suis pas trompée jusque là ? »**

Sakura affirma douloureusement de la tête.

**« Le lendemain, le ténébreux et toi vous vous êtes salement disputés parce que tu croyais que c'était le début d'une histoire alors que lui, il s'était laissé guider par ses pulsions. Il t'a donc rejeté. »**

Cette histoire était d'un compliqué et d'un dramatique digne d'un épisode des Feux de l'Amour. De mon point de vue, Sakura n'était pas la grande coupable dans l'histoire et j'estimais qu'ils avaient tous les trois une part de responsabilité. Mais pour moi celui qui en avait le plus était Sasuke, car Naruto n'était que la victime sans être totalement à plaindre et Sakura restait Sakura -la désespérée. Le plus dur pour Naruto était qu'il ne pouvait pas blâmer la Rose parce qu'au moment des faits, ils ne formaient le petit couple parfait qu'il croyait. Sakura était le genre de meuf qui avait besoin d'être aimée comme sont aimées les princesses dans les contes de fées et pour elle, l'Uzumaki avait toujours été taillé pour le rôle du Prince Charmant. Il n'avait donc servis que de substitut. C'était Sasuke qui avait déconné sur toute la ligne et ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à lui-même. Franchement, il devait être sacrément torché et confus pour avoir coucher avec Haruno. Surtout qu'il était censé savoir que son meilleur ami aimait cette fille depuis les couches. Ils ne savaient pas que les préservatifs ou autres moyens de contraception n'existaient pas pour de la merde ? Dans cette histoire, c'était l'Uchiha qui avait le plus à perdre : Naruto son meilleur pote et son frère de coeur, Sakura car il ne pouvait nier que s'il ne l'appréciait absolument pas, il ne serait pas resté en sa compagnie durant toutes ces années, et n'aurait jamais couché avec elle -même bourré. Mais le pire restait son gamin. Je connaissais assez bien Sasuke pour avoir vécu une relation autre qu'amicale avec lui il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il m'avait ouvert son coeur, me confiant ses secrets les plus intimes. Toute seule, je n'aurais jamais deviné qu'il voulait à tout prix des enfants et le plus tôt possible était le mieux. Par contre la raison m'était inconnue. Il avait dut flipper sa race au moment il a compris qu'il serait lié pour toujours à la Haruno autrement que part une forte affection facilement abrogeable avec le temps. Là, il allait être bloqué avec elle pour une vingtaine d'années encore...

Le large front de Sakura retomba sur mon épaule où elle pleura longuement et pour la première fois dans ma vie, j'eus de la compassion pour Sakura Haruno.

.

**23h57.**

.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée me réveilla en sursaut et dans un réflexe typiquement féminin, je passais le dos de ma main sur mon menton pour essuyer un filet de bave. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour émerger et me rendre compte que je m'étais endormie sur le canapé et qu'Haruno m'avait servi d'oreiller. Je me dégageai prestement de sur elle, dégoûtée puis tâtais le canapé à la recherche de mes lunettes. Une fois trouvée, je les mis sur mon nez et me traînais vers la porte. Mais quel était le débile qui venait me déranger à une heure pareille ? Les gens de nos jours je vous jure, aucun respect ! pensais-je indignée. De plus, fallait surtout pas que Sakura se réveille, parce que le rôle de l'épaule sur laquelle pleurer m'avait gonflé. La meuf avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, salissant mes pull en cachemire et avait mis une heure et demie à se calmer. J'avais donné là ! Je tournais la clé dans la serrure, fis cliqueter un cadenas et fus à moitié étonnée de trouver Suigetsu sur le pas de ma porte. En même temps, je ne connaissais pas tant de débile sans respect que cela...

**« Qu'est-ce-que tu fous là ? »**

Un discret sourire prit possession de ses lèvres et il s'avança un peu plus. Je pus ainsi remarquer ses cheveux mouillés et plaqués contre son crâne et ses vêtements partiellement trempés par endroits.

**« J'peux entrer ? »**

Je secouais négativement la tête, ouvrant à demi la porte pour le laisser apercevoir Sakura sur le canapé non loin. Si je le laissais entrer, je savais très bien comment cela allais se terminer et je n'avais pas le force de repousser ses avances ce soir. Il fronça les sourcils, sembla réfléchir et regarda sa montre d'un air embêté. Puis sans comprendre, je me retrouvais traînée dans les escaliers. Malgré mes protestations, il m'ignora. Je réussis tout de même à nous arrêter entre le premier et le rez-de-chaussé, mais il me secoua comme un prunier avant de me caler sur son épaule tel un sac à patate. Putain, c'était décidément pas ma soirée !La pluie froide et battante sur mon dos me fit littéralement hurler de rage et aussi soudainement qu'il m'avait jeté sur son épaule, il me reposa à terre. Je voulus le frapper, mais il m'en empêcha en m'embrassant férocement, là, sous la pluie. Je me surpris moi-même à répondre presque immédiatement à son baiser sans aucune protestation. Mon cerveau s'était brusquement mis sur OFF et je dus m'accrocher à ses larges épaules pour ne pas perdre pieds et tomber. Ses bras puissants me soulevèrent alors que mes bras passèrent derrière son cou pour approfondir notre étreinte et notre échange buccal. Avide de sa chaleur corporelle, j'enserrais mes jambes d'un mouvement habile autour de sa taille collant ma poitrine contre son torse. Nos langues se battaient avec acharnement dans nos bouches. Suigetsu fut le premier à se détacher de mes lèvres et encra son regard améthyste dans le mien.

**« Je t'aime, Karin »**

A cette phrase, quelque chose changea définitivement en moi. J'étais partie à mille lieux d'ici, dans ma bulle. Combien de fois m'avait-on dit ces mots ? Une centaine de fois tout au plus et ce n'était surement pas la première fois non plus qu'ils semblaient déborder de sincérité. Le dos de sa main caressa ma joue en feux et je remerciais une quelconque divinité céleste que mes cheveux collés à mon visage cachaient ma gêne. Sa main descendit ensuite dans mon cou avant de remonter et de se perdre dans ma crinière rousse. Nos regards se captèrent à nouveau, son front se posa sur le mien et il souffla d'une voix étonnamment douce :

**« Joyeux anniversaire. »**

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il était peut-être débile et sans aucun respect, mais après toutes ses années il n'avait pas oublié la date de mon anniversaire.

**« Je suis venu ici juste pour te le souhaiter. Je voulais absolument être le premier,** ria-t-il à ma mine surprise. **»**

Je desserrais mes jambes de ses hanches et me remis sur pieds, le regardant toujours d'un air aussi sidéré. Il fit un pas vers moi avant de se rétracter et marmonner un **« Les remerciements et toi ça fait deux, hein... **» et de reculer jusqu'à sa voiture. Il ouvrit sa portière et s'engouffra dans son auto. Moi, je le regardai faire, comme paralysée par mes émotions et par ses mots.

_**« Je te kiff, bébé. Prend soin de toi,**__ me souriait un grand roux alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les portes automatiques de l'aéroport._

_**- Moi aussi, je... te kiff,**__ marmonnais-je au seul homme que je ne cesserais jamais d'aimer. _

_**- Je veux que tu sois heureuse poupée, mais promet-moi que tu m'attendras pour cela,**__ me demanda-t-il en se retournant, de grosses lunettes noires cachant ses grands yeux noisettes que j'appréciais tant._

_**- Je te le promet, bébé. »**_

_**« Je t'aime, Karin**__ [...] __**Joyeux anniversaire**__ [...] __**Je voulais absolument être le premier**__. __**»**_

N'y tenant plus, je fis trois pas vers son auto et rouvris sa portière pour l'attraper par le col. Il me regarda bizarrement, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que je le tirais hors de son véhicule pour l'approcher de moi et le fixer dans le blanc des yeux. J'observais distraitement l'eau qui dégoulinait de ses mèches d'un blanc bleuté roula sur sa nuque pour disparaître dans sous son t-shirt puis d'un mouvement brusque, je ramenais ses lèvres aux miennes et l'embrassais avec ferveur. Ce baiser me prouvait que je pouvais laisser tomber mon passé sentimentale houleux et douloureux et qu'enfin, j'avais la possibilité d'être heureuse sans_attendre _ quelque chose qui ne reviendrait foule de souvenirs m'envahit, je nous vis de notre première rencontre à Oto chez le serpent à maintenant sous cette pluie diluvienne et je réalisais une chose : il avait toujours été là, dans chacune de mes actions. Ses mains m'agrippèrent par les hanches et me collèrent à lui un peu plus si possible. Une passion dévorante me possédait ; un désir jamais connue jusqu'ici faisait battre mon coeur plus vite.

**« Je t'aime...** répéta-t-il en me baisant le front, le souffle court. **»**

**« Aime-moi alors. Je suis toute à toi désormais, Suig'. »**

Mon portable vibra dans la poche arrière de mon jean, mais je n'en eus cure. Nous ouvrîmes la portière et nous nous jetâmes tous les deux sur les banquettes arrières, nos corps étroitement emboîtés. Un rire mélodieux s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et il lui suffit de me baiser l'arrière de la nuque pour que je ne sache plus comment je m'appelais. En cette nuit pluvieuse de juin, Suigetsu m'aima comme jamais personne d'autre avant lui.

.

● **De Juugo à 00h03 :**** Joyeux Anniversaire, Karin . Je suis enfin de retour à Konoha, bébé !**

**.**

**.**

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●•**L'auteur s'exprime, le peuple se tait.**

_**11/06/13 – 09h30.**_ Bonjour ~ ! J'passe en classe supérieur avec des "félicitations pour votre travail sérieux dans toutesles matières" :D Si ce n'est pas génial ça.

- Nan mais oh, vous n'avez quand même pas cru que j'allais faire du mal à mon Shika ! Il a encore beaucoup de chose à vivre avant de clamser. A partir de là, ça se corse un peu pour le ShikaTema, car comme le dit si bien Temari "On ne lui avait pas totalement rendu son Shikamaru." et elle va l'apprendre à ses dépends. Sinon, n'hésitez pas à exposer vos hypothèses quant au futur de ce couple.

- L'Akatsuki entre en action. Kushina ancienne membre..? Sur ce dernier point par contre, il n'y aura pas d'infos avant pas mal de temps. Naruto milliardaire sans le savoir ?! Itachi et Sasori qui s'associent ?! Crotte, alors.

- C'est donc Sakura qui est en cloque. La pauvre, elle en a bavé dans ce chapitre et ça ne fait que commencer :/

- Karin égale à elle-même. Je l'adore, celle-là. Mais bon, quoi de mieux qu'un peu de complications pour pimenter sa vie ? Juug' entre en scène dans l'OS qui va suivre ainsi que dans le chapitre qui suivra :)

**Merci d'avoir lu, Bises**** •**

_**© Kāru. Tous droits réservés.**_


	7. OS N2 : Fragments de vies

_Mimii : - D'ailleurs Naruto a vraiment été violent avec elle (réaction normale vu ce que Sakura lui a fait mais bon.. C'est mon perso préféré!) et aussi son attitude avec Hinata n'est pas très claire, il semble pas savoir ce qu'il veut vraiment._

_~ Naruto est un personnage très complexe question sentiments et c'est parfois un peu dur d'écrire sur lui. Il peut être très doux et compréhensif comme très violent et intolérant : un impulsif, quoi. En faite, je veux juste faire en sorte que les deux piliers de la vie de Sakura ne la soutiennent plus, histoire qu'elle comprenne, réfléchisse et travaille sur son comportement qui laisse à désirer. Parce qu'elle a quand même utiliser son meilleur ami pour se "consoler" de son amour d'enfance en piétinant volontairement la petite chance qu'avait Hinata (son amie!) que Naruto s'intéresse à elle. Sinon, j'espère que ton BAC s'est bien passée ^^_

_- Quand à Shikamaru, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il va être méconnaissable d'ici peu._

_~ Je ne te le ferais pas dire :) RDV dans quelques chapitres..._

**MERCI A TOUS POUR VOS REVIEWS, ELLES ME FONT TELLEMENT PLAISIR, VOUS N'AVEZ PAS IDEE ! **

**Ce qui va suivre n'est qu'un OS un peu décevant pour ma part, mais bon. **

**Le Chapitre VI, Surprises d'anniversaire sera là, courant de la semaine prochaine le 10 ou le 11 juillet !**

* * *

"Le temps est notre pire ennemi."

**OS N°2 : ****Fragments de vies****.**

**.**

_**qvec : Tayuya Yokozawa**__** - **__**Tenten Hyuuga**__** - **__**Karin**_

**.**

**.**

**Tayuya au pays des serpents**_**.**_

_**.**_

Point Of View **Tayuya Yokozawa**

**Collège d'Oto, le vendredi 30 mars 2001 à 13h05.**

_**« Tu es à moi. Tu étais, tu es et tu seras éternellement à moi, Tayuya. Comme toutes les autres. Tu es mienne au point que le jour où je mourrais, tu mourras avec moi,**__ susurra-t-il de sa voix sifflante et effrayante avant de nous faire basculer sur un matelas sale. __**»**_

J'ouvris les yeux, papillonnant doucement des paupières. Après quelques instants, mon regard s'habitua à la lumière du jour et se perdit dans la contemplation du cerisier en fleur sous lequel je me trouvais. Mes problèmes étaient tels qu'ils me poursuivaient jusque dans mes songes, faisant d'eux des cauchemars. J'essayais de ne pas y penser, me concentrant sur les rayons du soleil qui semblaient avoir du mal à filtrer entre les branches, mais la réalité me rattrapa rapidement quand je me souvins, dans les moindres détails, de ma soirée d'hier. Je voulus fondre en larme, pleurer comme une merde et me maudire de m'être volontairement fourrée dans de tels ennuis, mais je ne fis rien de tout ça. Seul un soupir dépité franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. Un murmure familier me fit sortir de mes pensées. Je tournais donc légèrement mon visage vers le profil de Karin qui discutait avec une personne que je ne pouvais voir, mais le timbre de voix m'indiqua qu'il s'agissait d'un mec. Je sentais la main de mon amie dans mes cheveux, les caressant frénétiquement.

**« Hé ! Calmos, je n'suis pas un clebs,** marmonnais-je en relevant mon buste. **»**

Je passais une main dans mes longs cheveux, profitant pour retirer quelques pétales de cerisier qui s'y étaient glissées, puis m'étirais pour faire craquer mes articulations.

**« Bon, moi j'y vais. »**

Je remarquais Juugo, cela devait être avec lui que mon amie parlait. Il s'abaissa vers elle et embrassa furtivement ses lèvres avant de se relever, de me faire un signe de la main et de partir.

**« J'ai dormi longtemps ? **baillai-je à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.  
**- Trois quarts d'heures. »**

Bordel, j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir dormis du tout. En levant mon regard cerné vers Karin, je me rendis compte qu'elle me fixait d'un air bizarre, une ride au front. Je la connaissais assez pour savoir qu'elle arborait un visage inquiet.

**« Tu étais de service hier, c'est ça. »**

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Cependant, je fis mine de l'ignorer, ne voulant pas m'aventurer sur cette pente glissante. Je me relevais nonchalamment, époussetais ma jupe plissée de collégienne et remontais mes chaussettes jusqu'au dessus de mes mollets.

**« **_**Il**_** a abusé de toi jusqu'à quelle heure pour que tu sois crevée comme ça, Tayuya ? »**

_Touchée._ J'attrapai mon sac et remis la lanière sur mon épaule. Si je ne l'arrêtais pas, elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire...

**« Fous-moi la paix, Karin. Parce que moi aussi j'peux jouer à ce petit jeu des questions, genre : à quel moment tu comptes dire à Juugo que toi aussi tu t'fais sauter par **_**le serpent**_** tous les jeudis et vendredis de chaque fin de mois ? »**

_Coulée._ Prise de cours, elle détourna son regard carmin, mal à l'aise.

**« C'est bien ce que j'pensais,** dis-je satisfaite de l'avoir fait taire. **»**

Sans plus de cérémonie, je lui tournais le dos et pris la direction de ma salle de cours.

**.**

**13h25.**

**« Yokozawa Tayuya. »**

Je levais le bras pour signaler ma présence puis m'affalais un peu plus sur ma table. Je dus lutter pour ne pas fermer les yeux, pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait, mais si je me laissais aller à mon sommeil maintenant, j'allais le payer très chère. En effet, cela faisait plusieurs semaines que je séchais régulièrement les cours, ne prenant pas la peine de les rattraper et j'étais dans le collimateur de plusieurs enseignants. Le moindre autre écart pourrait me coûter ma place dans ce collège. Malgré toute ma volonté, je fermais petit à petit mes paupières et m'assoupis en un éclair.

_**Tayuya...**__ [...] __**Ta-Tayuya ! [...]**_ _**Hum, Tayuyaaa**__ [...] __**Je vais ve...**_

Ce fut un stylo enfoncé dans mes côtes qui me réveilla en sursaut. Sous la surprise et la douleur, je poussais un long hurlement :

**« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »**

Je me sentis conne. Très conne, même. Tout ces regards rivés sur moi ne me disaient rien qui vaille. Mon professeur semblait fulminer et je sus que c'était ma fin quand il me pointa du doigt pour m'indiquer la porte. Voilà, je venais de signer mon arrêt de mort. Ma mère allait me tuer. Je me dirigeais vers la sortie, non sans lancer un mauvais regard à mon voisin Kiminaro, celui qui m'avait réveillé. Il allait voir celui-là, s'il croyait que j'allais laisser passer ça...

**.**

**16h38.**

A cause de cet imbécile de Kiminaro et de son stylos de malheur, je dus rendre une visite, tout sauf courtoise, à mon principal qui se fit un plaisir de téléphoner à Madame Yokozawa pour l'informer du comportement "déplacé et surtout inadmissible" qu'avait eu sa fille. Mais à mon plus grand étonnement, j'eus droit qu'à quatre heures de colle dont deux le jour même de 16h à 18h, histoire de me faire bien chier. Néanmoins, il y avait un avantage : ça repoussait la confrontation avec ma mère... En cette fin d'après-midi, il n'y avait personne dans la permanence. Personne à par moi et la pion de garde un peu trop corpulente à mon goût. Je pense très sincèrement que la chaise ne résistera pas bien longtemps face cet amas de graisse, mais ce n'est que mon humble avis. D'ailleurs il me semble avoir entendu un craquement. Là, je me trouvais assise à une table au premier rang à la regarder dans le blanc des yeux. C'est qu'elle ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire la garce ! Cette tension me tordait les boyaux. Il fallait que je m'éclipse d'ici et vite ou j'allais devenir folle. Je prétextais donc une urgence.

**« Un problème de fille, **mentis-je pour faire plus crédible. **»**

Je me levais, prête à me diriger vers l'extérieure, cependant sa réponse me dissuada de faire tout autre mouvement :

**« Tu ne verras donc aucun inconvénient à ce que tu me ramène une preuve ? Je veux un tampon usagé ou une serviette usagé.. ouverte. »**

Je lâchais un rire nerveux tout en me rasseyant correctement à ma place, sans faire de chichis. Finalement, je vais éviter de bouger. Plus glauque comme pion, tu meurs. J'avais encore plus envie de vomir maintenant. Aller, encore une heure et quinze minutes. Courage !

**.**

**18H00.**

Je soupirais de soulagement alors que la sonnerie de dix-huit heures cessait son vacarme. Je me mis à courir dans les couloirs comme une dératée, ne voulant absolument pas me retrouver en compagnie de l'autre cinglée une minute de plus et voulant aussi avoir le bus de 18H05. J'allais descendre le grand escaliers menant au hall d'entrée, quand je trébuchais lamentablement. J'eus l'impression que l'action se passa au ralentit. Ce n'est qu'à la dernière seconde que j'aperçus une chose encombrant le passage, et évidemment je me pris les pieds dedans. Extérieurement, ma chute dût être d'un comique hilarant pour un quelconque spectateur, mais pour moi qui l'a vivait, ce fut tout autre. Je crus que j'allais mourir quand je basculais dans le vide la tête la première, heureusement pour moi je fis tout pour protéger mon visage quitte à lâcher mon sac avec toutes les choses fragiles qu'il contenait et me protéger de mes bras qui percutèrent le fer dans un craquement sinistre. Ensuite je fis ce que communément on appelle une roulade avant (ou salto inachevé pour les pro) qui sembla me briser littéralement la colonne vertébrale. J'enchaînais avec quelques roulé/boulé, même quand j'eus finis l'escalier, me tordant la cheville, par la même occasion. Pour finir, mon front fis brutalement la rencontre du mur perpendiculaire à la pente que je venais de dégringoler. Je fus sonnée sur le coup, dans le brouillard sans pour autant être assommée. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoulèrent entre le moment de ma gamelle et celui où j'entendis des pas précipités dans les escaliers. Je relevais mon buste et passais une main dans mes cheveux, le regard perdu. Tous les os de mon corps étaient comme brisés.

**« T'as cassé Laurène !** s'écria une voix hystérique.  
**- Qui ça ?** marmonnais-je difficilement.  
**- Ma guitare, bordel ! »**

On aurait dit qu'il allait s'arracher les cheveux le mec, c'était juste pas croyable ! Je voulus me lever mais une onde de douleur se propagea à une vitesse phénoménale dans tout mon corps et m'empêcha de faire le moindre autre effort. En m'entendant gémir, il sembla soudainement se préoccuper de ma personne et en voyant que je ne pouvais pas bouger de moi-même, un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres glossés de bleu.

**« 200€**  
**- Quoi ?**  
**- Laurène coûtait 200€,**  
**- Ouais et alors ? T'as cru quoi, que j'étais Crésus ?**  
**- Je m'en doute et c'est pour cela que je ne t'accompagnerais à l'hospice qu'à une condition...**  
**- Laquelle ?** grognais-je. »

C'est qu'elle coûtait chère c'te Laurène à deux balles. Ma mère me découperait en rondelle et mettait les morceaux à brûler si je devais la repayer.

**« Que tu te rachète en devenant mon larbin. »**

Ce fut ainsi que débuta ma relation avec ce connard de Sakon Hiraga, pour le pire comme le pire !

**.**

**Appartement Hiraga-Yokozawa, le lundi 20 juin 2011 à 12h35.**

**« Tayuya, grouille-toi bordel ! On a deux heures de routes devant nous là ! »**

J'ignorais l'appel désespérément impatient de mon compagnon et continuais à observer la photo vieillie par les années. Elle avait été prise dix ans plus tôt à l'anniversaire de Karin. Je remarquais qu'à ce moment-là, ma meilleure amie Kin Tsuchi était toujours parmi nous, souriante, et j'en voulus encore plus au _serpent_ de me l'avoir enlevée.

_« **Kin est morte,** annonça platement Karin d'une voix éteinte. »_

_L'annonce laissa un horrible blanc dans toute la salle._

_**« Elle a découvert qu'elle était à nouveau enceinte, mais cette fois-ci elle avait largement passé le cap des 14 semaines... L'intervention s'est mal passée : elle est morte d'une hémorragie interne.** **»**_

_C'était à cause de lui. Je venais de perdre une amie. Ma meilleure amie. Il allait payer._

**« Putain de merde à chier ! Je t'ordonne de me rejoindre dans la voiture, femme ! Ou j'me barre sans toi !** s'exclama la voix lointaine de Sakon.** »**  
**  
**Je soupirais fortement, m'empêchant de penser à la façon dont j'avais vengé mon amie. Cette nuit-là me hantera jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, mais ça en valait la peine. Je me relevais pour aller rejoindre l'homme le plus insupportable du monde et l'embrassais goulûment pour me faire pardonner.

**« Allons faire la fête du siècle aux côtés de notre Karin adorée ! »**

**.**

**.**

**Quand le feu brise la glace****.**

**.**

Point Of View **Tenten Hyuuga**

**Collège de Konoha, le 12 novembre 2005 à 11h34.**

J'observais la salle de classe et tombais sur le dos de Lee à quelques tables de là où je me trouvais. Je voulus l'interpeller pour lui demander de me sortir de ce merdier, mais le regard sévère du professeur Hatake me défendis de faire quoi que ce soit. Vaincue, je me retournais à nouveau vers mon partenaire pour les deux semaines à venir. Voyant que lui aussi regardait ailleurs, je commençais à me balancer sur ma chaise, les yeux rivés vers le plafond. Une dizaine de secondes s'écoulèrent avant que je ne pousse un long soupir, ennuyée. Il comptait parler ou il attendait qu'il neige ? Stressée, mes doigts tapotaient la surface en bois de mes ongles quasi inexistant. Et alors que j'allais pousser un énième soupir, un cahier _Oxford_ me broya les doigts et je n'eus pas le temps de me plaindre que la voix de mon vis à vis se fit entendre :

**« Alors déjà, cesses ce bruit désagréable, ça me gonfle. Et puis une chaise ça a quatre pieds pas deux, **crut-il bon de me préciser.** Je sais que tu ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup et ne t'inquiète pas : c'est réciproque. Mais là, on nous a collé ensemble pour ce devoir de Sciences, alors va falloir te bouger un peu. Tu collectionnes peut-être les mauvaises notes, mais pas moi. »**

Mais c'était quoi ce petit prétentieux doublé d'un emmerdeur qui me faisait office de binôme, là ? Et puis cette voix haut perchée, il se croyait où lui ?

**« C'est quoi ton prénom déjà ..? **lui demandais-je en plissant les yeux sous la colère.

**- Neji.**

**- Hyuuga, hein ? **marmonnais-je en me rappelant que Naruto lui avait tenu tête un jour et que ça c'était très mal passé pour mon frère de coeur.** Moi c'est Tenten, petit imbécile et je n'aime pas la manière hautaine que tu prends quand tu m'parle alors tu vas te calmer. T'as raison, ça ne m'enchante guère d'être avec toi sur ce devoir mais c'est pas ça qui va faire que je vais te parler comme une merde. Contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, mes notes vont bien, merci. Et puis la prochaine fois que tu m'frappe, j'te castre, c'est clair ? »**

_C'était il y a six ans qu'ils échangeaient leur premier dialogue enflammé, s'engueulant pour un rien..._

**.**

**Appartement de Hyuuga, le 20 juin 2011 à 13h45.**

Nous étions couchés sur le canapé du salon et une phrase me démangeait les lèvres, n'y tenant plus je me lançais.

**« Neji ?** l'appelais-je.  
**- Hum ? »**

Il eut du mal, mais détacha quand même son regard de l'écran plat.

**« Je t'aime.**  
**- Hum.**  
**- ...**  
**- ...**  
**- Je viens de te dire je t'aime,** dis-je consternée de sa réaction.  
**- Ouaip, et moi j'ai répondu "hum." genre "ouai, j'ai entendu." » **

Et il se détourna pour continuer à regarder son film, me laissant fulminer. Un coup d'oeil et je remarquai ses jambes écartés. J'étendis les miennes et mes pieds vinrent se heurter violemment à ses bijoux de famille. Dans une longue plainte, il siffla un _**« Bordel ! »**_ étouffé.

**« J'entends pas,** minaudais-je en arborant un sourire sadique. **»**

Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, souffrant en silence, j'appuyais un peu plus fort sur la bosse de son jean et réussis à obtenir un **« ARGH, moi aussi, Je t'aime ! ».** Satisfaite, je me rassis correctement sur le divan et me remis à lire mon magasine people. Au bout d'un moment je l'entendis :

**« Et je fais quoi moi, maintenant que j'suis excité ?**  
**- Quel dommage de ne pas pouvoir avoir de rapport sexuel, franchement,** soupirais-je faussement déçue. **Mais pour mon bien et celui du bébé, il vaut mieux ne pas trop me secouer où il pourrait débarquer plus tôt que prévue.. »**

Devant sa mine déconfite, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

_... depuis ça n'a pas changé._

**.**

**.**

**La Belle et le Bipolaire****.**

**.**

Point Of View **Karin**

**Maison Rose, le vendredi 23 juin 2006 à 11h23**

**« S'il te plait, reste. »  
**  
Ce fut les seuls mots que je fus capable de murmurer alors que Juugo terminait silencieusement de faire sa valise. Le roux se retourna lentement, sans doute surpris de m'entendre parler après trois jours de mutisme. A son regard, je devinais aisément qu'il s'était attendu à de la haine, à de la colère, à des cris ou même à des coups, mais surement pas à ce que je le supplie presque de rester. Ce serait me mentir si je disais que je n'avais pas flairé son départ depuis des mois, mais ce serait aussi me mentir de me dire que je n'avais pas non plus espéré que pour une misérable fois dans sa vie, je passerais en priorité. Parce qu'il passait toujours en premier dans la mienne et je pensais que la réciproque s'appliquait dans notre relation. Enfin je le pensais jusqu'à l'annonce de son départ pour le cabinet de son avocat d'oncle en Amérique, il y a trois jours maintenant. Jusqu'à maintenant, je pensais que l'on se disait tout, mais je m'étais apparemment trompée. Quelle débile je dois faire à présent en lui demandant naïvement d'abandonner ce voyage et de rester au Japon avec moi, alors que je savais très bien la réponse qu'il allait me donner. Dans notre relation, il n'y avait que moi qui la prenais au sérieux et ça commençait sérieusement à m'agacer.

**« Je suis désolé, mais ce projet est tout pour moi. **  
**- Et moi Juugo, je suis quoi pour toi ?**  
**- Toi... »**

Il fit longuement rouler ce pronom sur sa langue, baladant son regard partout dans la pièce en évitant soigneusement le mien. J'étais suspendue à ses lèvres, sachant pertinemment que tout ce que l'on avait vécu jusque-là dépendait de ce qu'il allait dire, _maintenant_.

**« Je te kiff, bébé. N'en doute jamais, mais il faut que tu me laisses partir. Si tu m'aimes, tu me laisseras partir,** me dit-il en me baisant le front. **»**

Et comme une conne, je l'aimais alors que l'ai laissé me tourner le dos et sortir de notre chambre.

**.**

**A l'aéroport d'Oto le 24 juin 2006 à 08h03.**

**« Je te kiff, bébé. Prend soin de toi,** me souriait un grand roux alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les portes automatiques de l'aéroport.  
**- Moi aussi, je... te kiff,** marmonnais-je au seul homme que je ne cesserais jamais d'aimer.  
**- Je veux que tu sois heureuse poupée, mais promet-moi que tu m'attendras pour cela,** me demanda-t-il en se retournant, de grosses lunettes noires cachant ses grands yeux noisettes que j'appréciais tant.  
**- Je te le promet, bébé. »**

**.**

**Dans la voiture de Suigetsu, le lundi 20 juin 2011 à 4h55.**

Suigetsu dormait paisiblement contre ma poitrine, un sourire béat accroché aux lèvres. La position très inconfortable que nous avions ne me gênait pas le moins du monde. J'étais pleinement rassasiée et heureuse. A ce moment précis, je réalisais que pour la première fois en cinq ans, je ne me sentais pas coupable de tromperie. Pour la première fois en cinq ans, _Juugo_ n'occupait plus mon esprit lorsque je baisais avec quelqu'un. Pour la première fois en cinq ans, j'avais fait _**l'amour**_ avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Pour la première foi en cinq ans, j'entrevoyais la possibilité d'être heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre que _mon amour d'adolescente_. Je fermais fortement les paupières pour ne laisser échapper aucune larmes et m'excusais intérieurement auprès de Juugo qui avait tardé à me revenir, car il était trop tard : le débile que j'entourais de mes bras s'était imposé dans mon coeur sans crier garde.

**« Ne m'abandonne pas toi aussi,** marmonnais-je à l'intention de mon débile voleur de coeur en déposant un baiser tremblant sur son front tiède. **»**

**.**

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●•**L'auteur s'exprime, le peuple se tait.**

_**04/07/2013 - 14h40. **_Bonjour :) ! Les vacances se passent bien pour tout le monde ? Pour le moment, le soleil n'est pas au rendez-vous, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je veille personnellement à ce qu'il montre très bientôt le bout de son nez (10min de danse du soleil tous les soirs, mes efforts finiront bien par porter leurs fruits !)

Ce second OS n'est pas très intéressant, en plus à la base il devait rester centrer sur le TayuSakon, mais j'ai soudainement eu envie d'écrire sur les rencontres/séparations des couples qui seront très brièvement abordés dans la fiction. Le TayuSakon ne sera pas abordé en profondeur dans la fiction, j'en ferais juste allusion lorsque je traiterais sur le passé de Karin. Le NejiTen ne sera traité en profondeur que dans le second tome, donc jusque là vous n'aurez droit qu'à quelques bouts de chapitres qui leur seront consacrés (visite de Tenten à Naruto, évocation de l'accouchement de madame Hyuuga, visite de Neji à Hinata..). Je vous laisse cependant réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait arriver au JuugKarin (rabibochement ou séparation définitive ?) en sachant que je trouve ce couple vraiment très beau et que je ne sais pas exactement quoi faire avec eux. Laissez Karin tomber pleinement amoureuse de Suig ou la faire revenir vers son amour de toujours x)

**Merci d'avoir lu, Bises**** •**

_Reviews :3 ?_

_**© Kāru ~ Tous droits réservés**_


End file.
